Iniquity Rises
by Izzy Nava
Summary: What if Tom's mother didn't die? What there was a reason why he grew up the way he did? What if he had a best friend who helped him? This is the story of Annamarie Riel, Tom Marvolo Riddle's best friend. For story purposes most if not all character's are in Hogwarts, including Harry Potter's parents, which will come in later. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

In a tiny insignificant English town, where not many people harbored, lived an aristocratic family of three. A couple with their handsome, arrogant son. They were known to look down on people for lack of appearance and wealth; so much so, that is was utter shock when their son, who had abruptly disappeared one day and reappeared a few months later just as sudden. Months prior, the couple had suffered through a great scandal, when they heard that their son had been seeing the poor girl that lived deeper within the town, her name, Merope Gaunt.

Wanting to put a stop to the rumors they lied, denying anything that they had seen heard or known. But nothing stopped the rumors. On the day their son disappeared he was last seen heading into town for an evening walk, that would be that last thing that they heard from their son for almost a year.

During that time that of his disappearance they mourned him as if he were dead. The woman felt her face heat up every time she imagined her son lying on the ground lifeless somewhere in England. When he did show up they gladly took him in as if nothing had happened.

Little did they know that their son had left Merope without a second glance back, very pregnant with their unborn son. A son who would grow up alone in an orphanage, feeling nothing but bitterness and anger towards the parents that abandoned him. Not only to those who abandoned him but everyone else too. Striving to get only power and dominance in the world. Or will he?

This is where the story truly begins:

 _December 21, 1960 London, England_

On the small steps of a dingy inn in the small town of Little Hangleton sat a crying woman. To most people, they knew of the scandal, what everyone thought, and intentionally ignored the sobbing woman on the steps. The people already knowing what had happened, hadn't bothered to stop to ask why she sat there alone on the steps sobbing. Suddenly right behind her, just past the shrubbery, there was a bright flash behind the tall greenery that surrounded the Inn's settings.

A woman with a long, thick braid going over her slender shoulders, the only thing concealing her was her long, thick, black cloak, it dragged slightly behind her as she walked slowly. The hood pulled over her face so the only thing that could be seen was the tip her nose and lips. She quietly walked down the row of long, branched out shrubs, only sound of her shoes echoing on the cobble stoned path could be heard.

"Merope Gaunt." She murmured softly, to the sobbing woman.

A sobbing Merope looked up from where she sat on the stone steps, the cloaked woman beckoned her to stand, offering her hand to her. She extended an arm towards the extremely pregnant woman, helping her stand. Once on her feet the raven-haired woman looked towards the cloaked woman, her eyes blinking away the tears that had been left over.

"I need you to follow me, there's only enough time to give you a brief explanation." The woman explained as she leads the raven-haired woman away slowly.

"Where are you leading me to?" She asked, worriedly, slowly following the tiny woman.

The woman lead her through a narrow passage that led to the eerier edge the small township, wordlessly. They walked quietly, the only that they could hear was the sound of the cool breeze as it blew through the trees surrounding the now narrowing road.

When they reached the edge of a narrow, uneven path, the once thinning lively trees slowly began turning into dried out lifeless trees. The cloaked woman quietly made her way towards the trees to continue the path. However, before the woman could take another step Merope, the raven-haired woman stopped her from taking another step. The raven haired woman began to hiss lowly. Suddenly a long, thick serpent slithered towards the pregnant woman, stopping before her feet.

" _Leave_." The woman ordered in a hiss.

" _I was ordered to guard this path by the nasty man living at the shack near the end of the path_." It hissed back.

" _This is_ _ **my**_ _home, I said leave or you shall suffer a fate worse than death, mark my words."_ She hissed back at it with narrowed eyes.

The cloaked figure suddenly pulled out a wand, blasting it to pieces, watching as the pieces turned to ash. "Let's go, time is of the essence." She urged the woman, impatiently.

Merope looked at the woman in question, her mouth slightly dropping in shock as she saw the woman blast the serpent to pieces. She smiled at the woman in question before nodding in response and continuing their way down the uneven path. After a few minutes of walking the dead-looking trees began to clear out until they reached a clearing.

Both woman stood before a collapsing cabin-like house. It was run down, the roof looked dilapidated, and the windows were almost turned black with dust and soot. Merope turned towards the woman and looked at her expectantly.

"Merope, I am going to give you a potion, I need you to drink it. It is a simple potion that'll give you strength for your child birth. This is the only way you'll survive. I realize that you are heartbroken over what that _squib_ has done to you, but if you perish, you doom not only your son but the entire wizarding world itself." She explained, quickly as she pulled out the phial filled with clear dark blue liquid.

"I was ordered by someone to come back here and give you this." She said, pulling out the other glass phial and showing her the dark magenta liquid. "But I made something else and will be giving you that." She explained.

"Wha-what was the other thing that you were supposed to give me? Why should I even take your word for it and drink said potion?" Merope asked, in a warily yet guarded tone.

"This is a potion meant to kill your son before he was born, changing everything that happens in the future." The woman explained, showing her the magenta liquid in the other phial.

"How do you know all of this? How do I know you aren't just trying to kill me and my unborn baby boy?" Merope asked, scared, clutching at her protruding stomach as her son began to kick her erratically.

"I can assure you I am not lying. I _can_ show you, if only you'll allow me." The woman said, extending only of her hands towards the wary woman, wiggling her fingers in the air slowly.

"I want a name first. Then you show me what you are talking about." Merope demanded, putting her hand protectively in front of her protruding stomach.

"Name? My name is Lucia Marie Riel." The woman answer said, sighing as Merope grabbed the correct phial and downed the potion in one gulp.

The potion itself not only did gave her enough strength to let her live after she bore childbirth but it also fixed her wondering eyes, and features unsymmetrical features. It gave her raven hair a different shine as opposed to the dull, lankiness it previously held. Her once overly pallid skin now held a faint rosy under glow to it.

"Show me what you meant, now." Merope ordered, just as Lucy snatched her hand into her own.

Images flashed in Merope's mind, some horrid, others mildly horrid but horrid just the same. She flinched back in surprise, her hand automatically wrapping protectively around her protruding torso. Her stomach began to churn as she felt bile begin to rise in her throat, burning it as it made its way up. A faint thud was heard as she fell on her knees and began heaving violently. It was minutes before her body could stop.

"Do you feel any better?" The woman asked her as she sat back breathing heavily, heaving every now and then.

"I do. My strength has recovered. Lucia, is it?" Merope asked, after  
she recovered.

Lucy nodded, smiling waiting for the question she was waiting for, slowly helping the woman to her feet.

"It's Lucy. Call me Lucy." The woman said, smiling halfheartedly.

"Lucy, it is then. Why is it you wish to help my child and me?" Merope asked, holding her midsection protectively.

"Because your child's future has been entwined with my own child's. I am here to make sure your child grows up and takes a different path. One that he changes who he is going to be into something else. But first we must do something more." She explained walking towards the dilapidated shack that laid a few feet away from them.

With a wave of the woman's hand the shack's foundation began to expand and change into that of a small home or cottage. It began to clear of all the dirty that stuck to it. The broken roof began to be mended, and the dark-with-grime windows almost looked new and shiny. It expanded into two floors, the stoned chimney expanding upward. She suddenly, waved her hand again, and the door slammed open. There behind the door stood Morfin Gaunt, a fierce expression on his horrid face.

"What in the devil's tarps are you doing here, _blood traitor_? Oh, look you brought a little friend with you." He sneered at them, crossing his arms over his chest, attempting to look more menacing.

"Morfin Gaunt. Last known descendent of Slytherin and last known living male in the Slytherin bloodline, until now." Lucia said, a smirk on her face.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing with my dimwitted mute sister ?" He demanded, the sneer on his putrid face deepening.

"I-I am not m-mute." Merope mutter shakenly.

Lucy wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, before turning back to the putrid smelling man, who sneered at them, occasionally hissing under his breath.

"I don't have time for this." Lucia scoffed, as she flicked her wrist. Suddenly he was on his back, his limbs contorting.

"I will make this clear for you, Mr. Gaunt. You will learn to respect a lady properly or I shall see to it that you suffer a fate worse than death. Actually, you just go back to Azkaban. I hope you enjoyed your freedom while it lasted." Lucy sneered at him, her eyes beginning to flash with a hidden gleam.

With a blink of an eye he was suddenly gone. Then with another flick of her wrist and entire house expanded some more. The molded pots of food were now gone replaced with new ones, the spider webs that hung in the wooden rafters and beams began to disperse into thin air. The beaten-down, old furniture was now replaced with new comfortable looking one. The soot-covered stone fireplace was now, in fact, soot free. Merope watched in fascination as everything happened before her eyes.

Finally, as Lucy turned back towards Merope said, "Merope, I am to stay with you here... until you are strong enough to be alone with your child. I won't say we shall not see each other again because we definitely will." She said cryptically, before she walked into the rooms to continue her work on the house.

 _December 31, 1960_

A couple of days after Christmas, the first that Merope had ever celebrated, she sat before the warm fire of the hearth. Drinking some water when she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her lower abdominal region. She had been feeling the pain come and go all of the previous night and all day that day. She was about to call for Lucia, when she felt as if the water in her cup had spilled and wet her dress, warm and sticky. Lucia ran into the room her eyes wide, and looked over at Merope.

She quickly lifted the woman with a spell and levitated her into the closest room they had prepared for her to give birth in; with the water heated and the rags ready, Lucia checked to see Merope's progress, causing the already sobbing woman to let out a screech of pain.

"Merope, I'm going to need you to begin to push now. Take deep breathes now and when I tell you to push. Push the hardest you can." She ordered, sternly.

Merope nodded feebly, disoriented from the pain she felt, sweat matting her dark ebony hair to her forehead and chemise to her body. She felt as she was being ripped from the inside out, her nether regions burned as if it was begin slowly pulled apart.

"Pl-please make it stop. It h-hurts so much. I can't take the pain." She cried, breathing raggedly.

"Focus Merope. Focus. Do this for the baby. Do it for him please don't give up. Not now." Lucia spoke as she waited for the time to near. Finally, it did.

"Push! Come on, you can do this." She commanded as the woman gasped in pain.

Merope pushed and pushed for what seemed like hours, finally after pushing for so long a small shriek was heard in the room.

It was then Tom Marvolo Riddle was born; born with the black hair of his mother and the eyes of his father, he was the spitting image of his father even as a newborn the resemblance was uncanny.

Merope smiled down as she held her baby boy, smiling down at him as he slept soundlessly. Her pointer finger grasped by the newborns tiny fingers.

"Lucy." She whispered, her eyes widening as the other woman began to sterilize everything.

"oh...I still feel the pain." She groaned, clutching the sheets.

"Oh, oh. Calm down, Merope. " Lucy said, as she pulled Tom into her arms and placed him in the bassinet.

"Push again Merope." She gently instructed, looking at the tired woman.

Twenty minutes later, another squeal was heard. Both woman seemed shocked at the occurrence.

"Leilah Morgan Riddle." Merope whispered, as she looked up at the woman, her heart beating rapidly.

Steps could be heard climbing up the stairs rapidly, as Merope's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head, as she began convulsing violently. Lucy quickly laid the little bundle in the bassinet before quickly turning towards the woman.

"Lucy, don't." The blonde man said as he walked into the room.

"I have to." She whispered as she walked over to Merope on the bed, placing her hand on the woman's chest as she closed her eyes in concentration, slowly beginning to chant something.

A white light as seen before the woman collapsed too. The man rushing to the woman's side as the other woman gasped in surprise, as her eyes popped open wide.

"What happened? Who are you?" Merope asked, surprised at seeing the man holding up, a dazed Lucy.

"My name is John, Lucy's husband. She just saved your life." He muttered, as he pulled Lucy into his arms bridal style.

"Oh, thank you. For everything, really." Merope said, giving them a watery smile.

"It was nothing, really." The Lucy replied weakly, as she lifted up her head tired as she began smiling at the sight before her before John carried her out of the room, leaving the three to rest.

A week exactly later was the birth of Sophia Annamarie Riel. Born to Lucia Marie Riel and Johnathon James Riel. The same woman who saved Merope Riddle almost a week prior.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everything pertaining to Harry Potter and the World of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The storyline, and any new character's are in fact mine.**

 _1971 Wales_

A small raven-haired girl with a mixture of gray and blue green eyes looked out the window as both of her parents rushed to get her to bed. Her grayish blue-green eyes looking up at her father questioningly as he tenderly pried her away from the bay window, pulling her into his arms before turning and taking her to her bouncy bed.

"Since I am eleven does this mean that I get to go to the special school that mommy and you said?" She asked excitedly, pulling back from his warm embrace.

"We'll see darling. Now get some sleep darling girl." He said kissing her forehead, after he placed her on the bed, gently pushing her back and pulling the soft blankets over her tiny body.

"Alright, but I won't like it." She muttered scowling at her father.

Her father in turn let out a chuckle, shaking his head at her in amusement before smiling down at her. "Goodnight. I love you..." He said kissing forehead once more.

"With all my heart." The little girls muttered sleepily, her eyes beginning to get heavy. "G'night daddy." She muttered, before she sunk into a heavy sleep.

"Goodnight pumpkin. Sweet dreams darling girl." He whispered as he stood up and walked out of the room.

To their excitement, and the little girl's, the next morning as they had breakfast, a letter had arrived for the little girl. To the girl's astonishment the letter was dropped off by a brown and black feathered owl, one that was rather small and had rather bug bright orange eyes.

People always thought of the girl younger than she actually was due to her tiny frame, and stature. She was, actually eleven years old. That along with the fact that she attended a private school of high prestige made her brighter than average children of the same age as her.

Physically she had a good combination of her parents. She seemed to have her mother's same size and stature, her dark rich locks, eye shape and smile. While she also had her father's facial features, and to her mother's dismay many of his habits and mannerisms. Her eyes color stunning both her parents when they realized it was a combination of both of them. Mentally she had both her mother's and father's combined intelligence.

"Annie, look what has arrived for you this morning." Her mother cooed, waving the letter in the air in front of her.

"Is that- is that for the school you told me about? The magical one? What was the name again? Hogwarts?!" The little girl asked, excitedly, letting out a high-pitched squeal as her mother handed her the letter. She handed the letter back to her mother to read out loud as she excitedly finished her breakfast.

"With all the screaming, you'd think she was going to meet the Queen of England... or asked to join the royal court..." Her father muttered, hiding behind his newspaper.

The family then made plans to go buy all of her school supplies later that day. Much to the little girl's excitement included her first wand.

 _1971 July, Little_ _Hangleton_ _, London_

"Leilah! Tom!" The raven-haired woman called from the kitchen.

An eleven-year-old boy appeared next to the table, looking up at his mother as his eyes shinned with mischief. His sister trailing in a few feet behind him.

"Yes, mum?" He asked, standing up straight and holding his hand behind his back.

"Do you two remember my friend, Lucy?" She asked, crouching down to meet the boy's height to look at him in the eye before turning to look at the raven haired girl ,who sat on the table bored

They nodded in response, waiting for their mother to continue. "You've received your Hogwarts letters last week. She called and asked if we would like to come along to Diagon Alley for school supplies. She said she and her husband Johnathon would pay for the supplies if we went along. Would you like to go? You two can meet their daughter Annie, she's about your age, she'll be attending the same school as you." She said, smiling at him.

The young boy's eyes sparkled in delight and eagerness, he nodded his head vigorously. While his sister scoffed mutter under her breath before, nodding innocently too.

"Great. Finish your breakfast and go take a shower, and get clean clothes on." His mother ordered, smiling down at them.

The boy was quick to comply, going to sit down on the table, devouring his oatmeal in minutes. Drinking his orange juice in three big gulps. The girl picking at her food scowling

"Would you like a second serving, dear?" She asked him.

He shook his head vigorously in response, she laughed in response before letting him go get ready.

"Mummy, do we have to go to that school?" The little girl asked, somberly as soon as her brother was out of the room, she watched as her mother grabbed her wand, and began waving it. Within seconds the house and kitchen were spotless. After doing so, her mother went and began to braid her dark ebony locks and helped her change into a different dress. Going to change herself after helping her change into her own clothes.

The girl sat down and watched the breeze go through the trees and their leaves. Turning to watch her mother every now and then. Wondering why her mother was so lost in thought that morning.

Merope was so lost in though she didn't realize her daughter was watching her every move. It had been happening increasingly since the day the letters arrived at Hogwarts.

Lucy had come back and trained her properly in magic. Taught her the basics to magic, even surpassing it, brought her food for her and her children, basically watched over all of them.

She smiled as she realized how much Lucy had in fact helped them, her husband and her visiting every so often. Though she still had yet to get over her heartbreak of Tom Riddle Sr. She was glad her children never asked about their father, then she would be forced to tell them the truth of why he had abandoned them. She was stunned out of her revere when she heard footsteps behind her; turning, to see Tom ready and waiting for her to acknowledge his presence, along with Leilah's

"Are you two ready to go, dears?" She asked the boy, she could probably see him bouncing on the balls of his feet, his arms still held behind him.

"Great let's go. We're supposed to meet Lucy and Johnathon at the Leaky Cauldron. Then we're going to go get the supplies and eat lunch after." Merope said, smiling down at the excitement that shined in her son's eyes.

 _Lucy was right. They really are worth living for_. She thought as they made their way out of small forest and out into the streets to hail a cab to take towards the heart of London.

They stopped and got out of the cab after paying their fair. It was just a couple of blocks down the road. They decided to walk quietly the rest of the way, though the eagerness in the boy's eyes shinned brighter than any start looking around, he wanted to discover what the wizarding world was all about. Ignoring his sister's attempts to get his attention.

Soon as the trio stepped into the wary establishment, they looked around looking for the two people that had been expecting them. Nobody recognized Merope, what with the potion Lucy had given her, it changed her appearance, her once dark eyes became a deep dark emerald color, her hair shined even under the dim lights, her beauty radiated from her; gone was the girl that was physically and mentally abused by her father and elder brother, the woman that stood before them was confident, and held an air of confidence and authority.

"Tom, Leilah. Look there areLucy and Johnathon, let's go. You two can meet their daughter Annie, I believe is her name." She said, leading the two eleven-year-olds slowly towards the family of three. She let down the hood of her dark cloak; as they neared Tom and Leilah took in the appearance of the three.

The woman, Lucy, had gray almost silver eyes, a tender warm smile, and a heart shaped face; she had long brownish black hair that was put in a thick braid, that looked like a crown around her head, she had a slender figure and was shorter than either of them remembered. The man, Johnathon, looked down at him as they approached, a crooked smile on well-proportioned face, his hair was a combination of an ebony color and honey gold, his tall and broad stance gave a wave of strength, power and authority. Tom and Leilah's eyes landed on the small tiny figure next to them. As they approached them, they took in her appearance.

Noting that she had long straight black hair, a small frame like her mother's, and facial features that resembled both of her parents. Her eyes were a combination of both of her parents' eye colors, it was unique. Tom couldn't decide if he should smile in greeting or wait to be introduced to her, seeming forgotten what they went in that place for. Leilah almost jumped in excitement, happy to be possibly making a new friends

"Mer, I'm glad you could make it, how are little Tom and Leilah?" the woman, Lucy, said smiling widely at them.

Tom looked at his mother in wonder, only to find she had lowered her hood and smiled in greeting as the other woman stepped closer to them and brought her mother into a tight hug. He couldn't help the scowl the formed on his face as he watched the little girl look at him with curious interest. Her head tilted to the side, and her lips had a slight pout, though it looked unconsciously formed. Leilah, smiled almost skipping to the girl's side, wanting to get to know her immediately.

"Oh, great. Excellent then let's go." Lucy said, grabbing his mother's hand as she led them out towards the back.

Tom almost crashed into his mother's back as they both suddenly halted. He looked up surprised at the women's actions, rolling his eyes at their sudden shocked faces. Leilah crashing into Tom, who elbowed her annoyed.

"My apologies, where are my manners? Goodness. Annie? Annamarie, come here, darling. I want to introduce you to someone special." She said looking as the girl slowly walked from behind her father's legs.

"Annie, this is my friend Merope Riddle and her son and daughter, Tom and Leilah Riddle. You three will be attending Hogwarts in the same year." Lucy said, introducing them with an encouraging smile.

The little girl's unique eyes began to shine with excitement suddenly as she practically skipped towards the raven-haired boy. His sister almost bouncing in sheer excitement.

"Hi, my name is Sophia Annamarie Riel, but my mommy calls me Annie or Anna when she gets mad. Are you excited about learning magic?" She asked, a smile creeping on her face.

Tom looked down at his feet, nodding his head vigorously before his bright green eyes looked up at her. "My name is Tom, Tom Riddle." He said giving her a half-smile.

"I'm Leilah! Tom's twin sister. Don't mind him. He has always been a sourpuss." Leilah chimed in.

"Nice to meet you Leilah. Can I call you Tommy?" She asked curiously, turning towards Leilah's scowling brother as they began to walk again.

Their parents walking behind them, enjoying listening in on their conversation, occasionally snickering at their remarks.

"Why would you want to call me that? My name is Tom not Tommy, there's nothing special about it. It's a pretty common name." He mumbled, but Annie still heard him.

"Well, I can tell you aren't like all the other Toms I've met, at my other school there were two other Toms and they used to bully me and pull on my hair. they were poopheads." She said, scowling at the ground before them as they walked into Diagon Alley.

"Alright, deal. But I can call you Sophie in return. And _only I_ can call you that." He said, smiling at her, his eyes flashing to his scowling sister.

"Deal." She said, smiling at him.

"Come on let's go see what this Diagon Alley has in store for us." The little girl said, pulling them both as she began skipping towards the first shop to the right to get their books

It took the better part of the day for the children to get everything they would need in the school year. Anna decided she wanted a cat but her mother advised her to get an owl. She got an owl that was covered in white feathers and black and brown spots, large dark endearing yet mysterious eyes. She also got a white and gray cat that had spots all over it; her mother promising to take it home so it would wait for her when she returned in the summer break. Tom's owl was all black with deep, dark yellow, almost orange, eyes. Leilah's brown with black and white feathers with big yellow eyes and a bright yellow orange beak.

"Tommy," Annie called after him as he walked to another book store, feeling disheartened when he ignored her and walked right into the book store.

She scowled at his retreating form, and turned on her heals, heading the opposite direction of Merope and her mother who followed Tom into the book shop.

"Jerk, big dunder head, big poop head, he's bonkers completely bonkers I tell you. Showed me to bloody be nice again to such a poop head. " She muttered as she headed into Ollivander's shop.

"Calm down, Annie, my brother tends to get into his own world every now and then. Don't take it too personally." The raven haired girl said, patting her friends back as they stepped into the shop.

Annie got a 13 ½ inch yew, Phoenix core wand, it was polished perfection and made her feel whole when she first grasped it, it was as if it had been created for her and her hand. A big smile on her face as she left with her father to go find her mother.

Leilah's was a mahogany, swishy, 12 ½ inch wand. It was a marble white, polished to perfection.

Tom had already gotten his wand it was a 13 ½ inch yew, phoenix core wand. His eyes gave off greedy gleam as he grasped it firmly.

They shopped around looking for anything else that the children may need, or anything else. It was around four o'clock in the afternoon. Annie was about to go into another shop when her mother stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Annie, its getting late we have to home and leave all this stuff. The Riddles do too. We are going to leave this in the car and from there we are all going to grab a bite to eat." Her mother said, guiding her gently to the silver minivan that was parked two blocks away from Diagon Alley.

"Lucy, are we all going to fit in there? It's alright if the children and I take a cab to go back home, it's perfectly fine." Merope said.

"Mer, come on, no need to be silly there is enough room for a small army to fit in there, trust me." Her mother said, scoffing before she rolled her eyes.

The raven-haired woman nodded, smiling reluctantly at them. She was surprised to find the car was enchanted; it looked like a Ariel model on the outside, but inside there were enough seats to sit exactly what Lucy said, a small army.

The group of six ate a small café that was three miles down. Both Merope and Lucy noticed the tension that was going on between her son and her daughter. However, they didn't want to interfere, for they feared it would only make things worse. So, the group ate quiet, before dropping off Leilah, Tom and their mother, Merope, at their house, before heading to their secluded home right after.


	3. Chapter 3

_July 20, 1980_

Excitement coursed through Anna's veins as she got dress. She couldn't help but feel that things were about to change, a nagging feeling began to form at the pit of her stomach. Her mother had explained to her what she should expect from the new school she was going to begin attending, when she read with her the books that she had gotten two weeks prior. Her excitement only increased as she read through the history of the school. She was lucky enough to have been able to get a book on magical creatures, marveling at all the specimen that she read about.

When she felt like she was ready, she quietly exited her room, saying goodbye to her cat, Misty, before she began making her way down the stairs to meet her parents. The fur ball of a cat purred at her, and went back to laying on the bed uninterested. Anna laughed before closing the door behind her, her things by the front door, her owl Chloe in her cage waiting for the trip too.

She couldn't shake the feeling of unease as she stared at the disappearing shape in the horizon of greenery, the house seemed to be shrinking in size as the car lead them farther and farther away. She let out tired sigh looking back to the front of the car towards her parents as they made their way through the now familiar busy city of London.

The car came to a halt in front of a small dingy looking inn, she wondered who lived here. Not noticing as her mother stepped out of the car, disappearing into a darkened path that lead to the half dead greenery. When she did, she saw it was already too late to duck. Her mother was making her way to their parked car with Mrs. Riddle and a scowling Tom, with a smirking Leilah trailing behind them slowly. Trying to fight the scowl that began forming on her face as they pulled the door open. Pulling out fairytale book she's chosen to bring for the train ride instead.

"Good morning, Annie." The raven-haired beauty greeted her, happily.

"G-good morning Mrs. R-riddle." She greeted back in response, keeping her eyes at the book placed on her lap..

"Hiya, Annie. It's great to see you again." Leilah said, as she climbed into the car, sitting down right next to the girl.

"Good morning, Tom." Annie greeted as she tried smiling at him.

The smile she's managed to produce was wiped clean off her face when she heard his response and tone.

"Yes, good morning..." He mumbled in a clipped tone.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Do not use that tone with her. You know better than that." His mother scolded; making him wince in response.

"Told you not to..." Leilah sang, ignoring the evil eye her mother threw her way.

When they finally reached King's Cross Station, the aggressiveness in both children seemed to evaporate. With their attitudes long forgotten, they both practically flew out of car in excitement.

Annie bounced on the balls of her feet along with Leilah as they waited for her father to load the wide trolley with her things, from the neatly wrapped brown paper packages, to the trunk and her beautiful owl's cage. Tom's things were loaded in the same cart next hers, as well as Leilah things, rolling her eyes as Tom's and her owl tried to nip at each other in a playful manner.

All three children walked amazed as they searched where the entrance was to the Hogwarts express. The three seemed shocked as Annie's parents began slowing down, until they saw platform nine and ten. Lucy grabbed both Anna and Tom's hands before looking over at Merope nodding at her to follow her, grabbing Leilah's hand firmly in her own. She then ran quickly towards platform nine and ten.

Anna held in the scream that formed in her throat as she saw them nearing the brick wall, bracing herself the impact, but seconds later she opened eyes and realized that they had ran right through the wall. Tom's expression was almost as comical as hers. She walked eagerly towards the train, Hogwarts Express, she read as her eyes turned up to see the other signs that hung, platform 9 ¾. Leilah's eyes wide as her owl's as her mother dragged her through the portal.

"Wow." She said, sighing happily.

"Took the word right out of my mouth." Tom whispered back, sighing happily too.

"Ditto." Leilah muttered, following behind them.

"Annie, remember what we told you this morning, no matter what house you are sorted into, we will still be just as proud of you and love you the same amount that we always have. Have fun learning, darling girl. I know you will make us proud with whatever you do." Her mom whispered as she hugged her tightly.

"Love,...?" Jonathon whispered to his wife, who in turn ignored him, shrugging the hand he place on her shoulder off.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to let her get on soon, or she'll miss the express." Johnathon whispered to his wife, unwinding his wife's arms from the little girl before pulling her into a hug of his own.

"Remember to send us an owl whenever you can, bug. Telling us how you are, when you make friends- because you know you will, and what you've learned, if not to give your mother peace of mind and to let her know you are safe." He muttered, as the little girl nodded giggling at her father.

"Love you bug." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"love you too daddy." She whispered back hugging herself closer to him.

Merope hugged Tom and Leilah proudly, looking them in the eye before she began to speak in a low voice.

"I will be proud of you two no matter what, darlings, remember who you are, who your ancestors are, you are meant for great things. Make me proud, sweethearts." She said, kissing his forehead.

"I will mother." Tom promised, smiling up at her in response.

"As will I." Leilah muttered, feeling unsure.

When Merope let go of her children she saw Johnathon approach Tom and kneel to his eye level. He smiled, as he placed a caring hand on the eleven-year-old boy, who stared up at him in curiosity.

"Tom, I know that you are a bright young man, we know that you will do great things. Now, promise me that you'll watch over Annie and protect her since we won't be able to." He said, looking at him in an unreadable expression.

The boy plastered on a smile, and nodded his head slowly. "Yes sir, of course I will do my best to watch over Sophie." He replied, looking over at the small girl.

"That a boy. Great then, we will see you two during Christmas break, alright." Johnathon said straightening up, mussing his hair.

Tom nodded began to walk towards the train slowly, Anna had barely stepped onto the train and turned to wave goodbye one last time before she ducked into the train and sat in an empty compartment.

Leilah smiled back at the three adults before turning and following closely behind Tom onto the Hogwarts express.

Tom stared out the window, marveling at all the greenery that whooshed by the window, wondering how long the trip would last. Leilah sat on the other side reading a book she had brought with her for the train ride, enjoying the quiet presence while it lasted. As Anna walked into the small compartment that they sat in, the train shifted causing her to fall onto Tom's lap, and bonk heads with him in the process. Leilah let out a snort, gaining a scowl from her brother and the girl who still rested on his lap.

Tom didn't know whether to be mad or laugh at the expression on the girl's pretty heart shaped face. But laughter won when she began to get up and repeated the process once more as the train jumbled once more.

"I-I'm so sorry Tommy, I swear it was an accident." She said, trying to wiggle off his lap. She gave up and crawled to the seat next to him.

"It's alright, it didn't hurt... that much." He said, still laughing.

His sister, sitting there watching the exchange with curious eyes.

It took what felt like days to reach another train station. There an elder looking man waited for them as they got out. Tom and Annie held hands as they followed the man onto the row of river boats, there they got into one that had pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. The girl sitting next to him had blonde hair and a black strip sections all over her head.

Leilah got onto another boat with a girl with crazy black curly hair, and a boy with dark eyes and hair. Their boat ride filled with silence and wonder.

"Hi, I'm Annamarie Riel, this is Tom Riddle." Anna told them excitedly, as they looked around them .

"Pleasure. My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is Narcissa Black." He said in a tone that said, 'I'm better than all of the world'.

"Annamarie Riel and Tom Riddle." She mumbled once more.

They all ducked under a bridge before coming to a complete stop in front of a grand stair case. A round woman with a leathery face was waiting for them as they walked up the stairs. Anna looked around amazed, as she thought of the books she read earlier that summer.

"Good evening children, welcome to Hogwarts." She said before a man with a short brown beard and half-moon glasses handed her a list and went back in. She explained the sorting ceremony, and what they were expected to do. As they walked into the Great Hall Anna couldn't help squeezing Tom's hand in fear. She didn't want to end up alone, and not making any friends. Leilah, who was at the front of the crowd, stared in awe around the room, attempting to take in every detail of the room.

"It'll be alright, I promise. Whatever happens your stuck with me. I won't leave your side." He whispered, trying to comfort her. Then the sorting ceremony began.

A beat up old hat sat on top of a three-legged stool. It looked like it needed to be put out of its misery, in Tom's opinion.

It began singing a song, soon as it ended the sorting began. So far there were nine sorted into Gryffindor, seven sorted into Hufflepuff, eight sorted into Raveclaw, and nine sorted into Slytherin. Tom grew anxious as the group of kids began to disperse. He hope Anna was sorted into the same house as him so that he could protect her. Then it happened.

"Leilah Riddle." The pudgy woman called.

Leilah walked slowly towards the three-legged stool, feeling as the short pudgy woman placed the old tattered hat on her head. It was minutes of quietness before he hat moved at the top of her head.

 ** _'Hmm. Blood of Slytherin yet characteristics of a Ravenclaw. One outweighs the other. Greatly so. That's why I have to go with..._** '

"Ravenclaw!" It called.

To her utter shock. She quickly snapped out of it and went to sit down in the Ravenclaw table along with those who now belonged to the house.

"Tom Riddle." The withered, pudgy woman called.

Not a second passed with the hat on his head when the hat had already yelled out which house he was in.

"Slytherin!" It yelled out.

"Sophia Annamarie Riel." The pudgy woman called.

It took fifteen minutes of the hat looking through her mind before it whispered to her, "Undeveloped talents, a great mind, sharp as a knife and cunning as old Slytherin himself. " It let a moment pass before it straightened up and hollard, "Slytherin!"

 _'Wonderful. They get tp be together but I get stuck here alone.'_ Leilah thought, disappointed.

Tom smiled inwardly as Anna made her way towards where he sat, and sat between him along with the two kids they sat in the boat with. They shared a sly smile before holding hands, sighing happily.

 _Oh thank goodness! At least I'll know a few people here, I won't be alone._ Anna thought as she sighed in relief again, feeling as a massive weight lifted off her shoulders.

 _I can protect her now. I can keep the promise.I made._ Tom thought as the old guy began to speak in front of the podium.

 _This man is really boring._ They both thought.

That was the first time Tom and Anna could hear each other's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been at least three weeks since the three children arrived at Hogwarts. The two Slytherins became inseparable after that night, while the Ravenclaw made friends of her own. It was a rare time anyone saw Anna without Tom, they almost always had contact with each other whether physically, meaning Tom's arm around Anna's small shoulders or Anna's arm wrapped around his arm.

Now seeming to notice that his twin sister, was always observing them. Wondering what the girl had that changed her otherwise cranky brother.

The night after the sorting ceremony, both realized that they could hear each other's thoughts, weird enough, they were both ecstatic and quickly began to experiment with it. Quickly concluding that distance wouldn't be a problem. Though if they had physical contact, meaning holding hands or hugging, their thoughts became clearer than before. Having an identical time table helped them immensely.

Leilah, who quickly made a friends of her own, couldn't help but wonder how or why her brother and the girl were always so close to each other. Why was he always holding her close? He was treating her better than he ever treated her, not that it mattered to her. She personally thought he was a mix between arrogant arsehole and a toerag.

They were in transfiguration class watching as Professor Dumbledore taught them how to turn a feather into a pocket watch. Anna watched the enigmatic man explain what transfiguration was, jotting notes down vigorously. Tom, sat down next to her, taking notes with the same vigor. When class was dismissed they linked hands again and proceeded to go to their next class. The classes were straight forward easy for them, seeing as they read their books during the summer.

It was now the last Friday of the last week of October. Anna had been having really bad headaches for the past three weeks. They were random, and came at the most unanticipated times. She hadn't told Tom anything of what she saw, seeing as they came just as fast they left. She pushed further and further into her studies; she was studying in the library with Tom, researching for two papers they had to write for Potions and Herbology, when she felt the throbbing pain on the side of her head, automatically causing her to lose her grip on the books in her arms and clutch her head to sooth the pain away.

Tom, who was sitting down on a table near the section where she stood, heard the books' loud thud on the floor before he looked up shocked as he realized that he couldn't hear anymore of Anna's thoughts. Panicked he saw her on the floor clutching onto the her head with both of her dainty hands on either side of her head, her beautiful mesmerizing eyes shut tight in pain. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it around his shoulders, trying to help her onto her feet.

"Tommy, I-it hurts a lot. It won't stop, please make the pain go away." She mumbled almost delirious.

He could feel his hear pick up pace as he noticed sweat beginning to dew on the top of her brows and her cheeks seemed to change in color. It scared him to see her this way. Trying to keep himself calm, get her to some help as soon as possible.

"I know, Sophie, just let me get you to the infirmary, I promise you'll feel better soon, just stay with me." He whispered, trying to help her to her feet as he practically lifted her and began dragging her in the direction of the hospital wing.

He could feel his muscles strain as he continued dragging her through the practically empty corridors. The students he did manage to pass ignored them as if they weren't worth any attention, much to his distaste. When they reached the infirmary, the withered elder lady that was behind the desk gasped as she saw him holding onto a practically unconscious Anna, as they walked through the doors. She gasped and quickly helped Tom bring her to one of the empty beds. When they placed her on the bed Anna's vision went completely black as she lost consciousness. Blood trailing down her nose as they placed her on the lump bed that was within the hospital wing.

Leilah was heading back to the Ravenclaw common room, located at the west side of the castle, on one of the highest towers of the castle. She read a book as she walked in the now familiar direction. As she climbed into up the stairs, she was so lost in the book she was reading that she failed to see the second year Ravenclaw as he came barreling in her direction, sending her sprawling to the flat surface of the two stairs she had just climbed a moment ago.

"Oh, dear, my apologies. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" he asked helping her to her feet before reaching down to get her book.

"Oh, yes. I am alright. It was my fault." She said, shyly.

"Seamus MacLaggen, at your service." He introduced himself as they began climbing up the stairs.

"Leilah. Leilah Riddle. Pleasure to meet you. Are you a first year too?" She asked curiously.

"Oh. Err. No, I'm actually in my second year here." He said, giving her a warm smile.

She nodded in acknowledgement after they went into the tower, smiling as they parted ways and headed in the direction of their assigned dorms for the night.

Ana's POV:

I was in the library doing research with Tom for two of our classes when I suddenly felt a stabbing pain shot through one side of my head, I felt my grip slip from the four books I held in my arm as my knees buckled, loosing my balance. I felt myself double over from the pain seconds after the books thumped on onto the wooden ground. I tried fight the seering pain but I couldn't, it hurt too much, my vision blurred and I began seeing spots as I tried to take deep breathes attempting to calm myself down. I felt petrified as I slowly began to lose feeling in all of my body.

"Sophie? Are you alright? What's wrong can you hear me? Sophie?" Tom asked, worriedly.

"Tommy? i-it hurts a lot. It won't stop make the pain go away." I complained, trying to shake the feeling away.

"I know, Sophie, just let me get you to the infirmary, I promise you'll feel better soon, just stay with me." He whispered in my ear.

I could feel as he pulled me to my feet, my limbs responding of their own accord. It felt like my brain disconnected from my body, the pain paralyzing it. I lost tract of time as I felt us walking, I didn't know where I was headed. I knew we had arrived at the infirmary when I heard the gasp of a woman coming from my right side.

I felt as my body was dragged once more in another direction, a few seconds later I felt as I was rested in a soft bed, I lost consciousness as I felt my head hit the pillow.

The darkness turned to flashes of images before my eyes.

I saw my parents paced back and forth in the living room of our house. My mom looked pale- well more than she usually did, and my father looked extremely angry, so much so that his shoulders were tense, the muscles on his entire back straining again his shirt, and the veins on his forehead looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. The one on his neck almost pulsating underneath his now angry red skin.

 _Poor Daddy_ , I thought, feeling my eyes water as I watched him pace endlessly across the room, while my mother watched him pace the length of the room.

"There is only one thing we can do." He spoke finally.

"Surely you don't mean... John, we can't. I won't leave my daughter's side. She needs us. She doesn't know that she has our gifts. She has to know. Who is going to guide her?" My mother said, her gray eyes shining with unshed tears

"Lucy, please we have to keep her safe. This is the only way we can. We'll be back, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you or her." My father vowed, kneeling before her as he leaned down and pressed his lips to my mother's and hugged her lovingly.

"That means we have to tell Merope. She's the only one I can trust with Annie and to keep the Fidelius Charm." My mother said, as tears fell from her eyes as she pulled back to stare at him.

"Come on, we don't have much time on our hands. We have to leave. Soon." My dad said, his eyes flashing with pain as my vision began to cloud black once more.

I felt my body fall onto the bed as I felt consciousness sunk back into me. I pried my eyes open, quickly taking in my surroundings. I noticed Tom was sitting next my bed, with a worried expression on his face as my eyes landed on him, his head snapped up to meet my eyes.

"Tom?" I said, as I felt my nose begin to hurt and my eyes begin to water.

"Sophie, how are you feeling are you alright? What's wrong? You were unconscious for the better part of two hours. We missed History of Magic." He said, getting up to come and sit by my feet on the bed.

"I-I don't know. But I had been feeling weird for a while. I just felt off you know. My head would start to ache on one particular side, but today it was different, I felt tired, more so than normal. After the pain started I felt as if my body disconnected from my head. Then when we got here I completely blacked out." I said, wiping my nose, feeling shocked when my hand came back down with blood one it.

"So, what happened then?" He asked me, concerned.

"I-I can't explain. But I think something is going to happen to my parents." I concluded, meeting his worried gaze.

It was almost winter break. Almost two months had passed since the incident in the library. My headaches had fortunately turned into pinches on the side of my side of my head. They brought shows of flashing images, weird ones.

I began to get suspicious of what could possibly be. But come the day before we were all supposed to go on Christmas break I received a letter that confirmed my suspicions.

I could see the future. I was a seer and dreamer - meaning I had visions as I slept too, dreams to an extent ; nothing scared me more than this revelation, knowing.

I had a feeling that if I said anything to anyone they'd use the saying ' knowledge is power' to their advantage. That wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

Something in my life and those around me was about to change, and it was something massive. Something so massive that it would forever alter our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's POV:

It was quiet on the way back home, to London. My mind reeled on the events that had happened in the last 24 hours I couldn't help be saddened by the letters I received. Both of my parents wrote letters to me. Each of them explaining the situation and the gravity of it to me in their own way.

"Sophie, stop worrying." Tom said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I can't help it, Tommy. What if I never see them anymore? What if I end up in at an orphanage? I'm scared Tommy, really scared." I whispered, not making eye contact.

"Your parents left you with my mother. To tell you the truth, my mother is a loving person, strict at times, but she has always and always will have the best interest at heart. So, stop worrying I won't let anything happen to you." He promised, sitting down next to me before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Try to be more understanding big brother, I'm sure we'd be on edge if the same thing happened to us. Honestly, she has every reason to feel that way." Leilah said, placing the book she read on her lap.

"Leilah..." Tom said, warningly, his hands clenching into fists as he scowled at her.

"No...no, it 's-it's alright, Tom, she's right. I'm just on edge because I have no idea what is going on..." I admitted.

I felt as Leilah leaned forward patting my leg before Tom wrapped his arm around my shoulder once more.

"You need not worry, Annie, Tom's right. Our mother is strict when need be, but she is a loving person, and will always have your best interest at heart. So, don't worry. We'll _all_ protect you." She said, throwing a smile my way before turning her attention back to the book on her lap.

Quiet ensued through our compartment soon after that. I let myself close my eyes and forced myself to relax, allowing the peaceful quietness to loll me to sleep.

"Why do you insist on reading that muggle rubbish the library provides?" Tom asked suddenly.

"Tom, not everyone believes in that pureblood supremacy. You've been hanging around with the wrong crowd, obviously. I told mother this would happen, but like always, she didn't believe me. " She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Blood purity, and status is important. It gets you status among other things in this world. You might want to consider that before opening your fat trap and blabbing to mother about things that don't concern you." Tom quipped.

"Alright you two, quit your bickering, I think we're here." I told them, unwilling to open my eyes just yet.

I felt as we arrived at King's Cross Station, just a bit after seven in the evening. It was rather dark, even in the train station, and even darker out in the street. Tom held my hand, Leilah slowly trailing behind us as we stepped off the train. Merope had sent us an owl instructing us to meet her by the entrance of the station, so we grabbed a trolley, fixed our stuff neatly before Tom began pushing it towards our destination. Leilah choosing to get her own trolley, and continued behind us. Luckily, Merope was already making her way towards the entrance as we exited the station. She smiled at us in response, and hugged us all fiercely to her.

"Annie, dear, I need to talk to you, to all of you." She said, looking at Tom and me in the eye, her forest green eyes gleaming with unspoken words. We both nodded, grabbing hands as she looked at us.

I looked over at Tom, worried, feeling as we both tensed.

 _What could it possibly be?_ I wondered, and turned to him in question, trying not to be worried. He shrugged in response as he watched the taxi driver load our things with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is it more serious than we thought mother?" Leilah asked, her brows creasing with worry as she took our tense huddle positions

"Keep your owls steady now, dears." She said as we all squeezed into the back of the taxi.

The taxi drove us to the outskirts of Little Hangleton, Merope quickly helped us exit the taxi, taking out all of the things with the help of the driver. She then paid him and proceeded to make our way towards their hidden house.

"Hurry along now, children." She said, rushing us into the house quickly.

She then proceeded to flick her wand in the air, making the luggage disappear into the closet between the two rooms.

"Tom, Annie, Morgan there's a bit of a serious situation going on right now. Your parents have left you with me, under my care and protection. They've made me your legal guardian in the magic world, as well as here. I'm going to try to be honest with you now, I am not sure I have every detail of the situation but it is clear that they'll be gone a while. Until then I promise you that I will protect you to my best extent." She said, leaning down to make eye contact with me, while putting an assuring hand on my shoulder.

"On a lighter note, I have a surprise for you. Both of you." She said, standing upright, and heading down the narrow hall into one of the rooms.

A second later she came out with Misty, my white and gray cat, in her arms. I felt my eyes tear up as I watched Misty leap of Merope's arms as she saw me, running and leaping onto my lap. Purring happily as I stroked her head lovingly, and scratched behind her ear just like she loved.

"I missed you too girl." I cooed, hugging her to me.

Tom chuckled, shaking his head at me, before he sat down next to me on the love seat that was there other that the armchair.

 _See Sophie? I promise, we'll protect you. You have my word._ He thought, as he patted my leg gently.

"Ooh, I forgot you had a cat! What's her name?" Leilah asked, as she pet her.

"Misty. I named her that because her fur is the exact shade of sea mist and fog. I believe my dad said it is known as sea smoke?" I explained.

"Why not name her Smokey?" She asked.

"That sound more like a name for a male cat." I replied wrinkling my nose at the name. From the corner of my eye I saw Tom roll his eyes at us before grabbing a book and throwing himself on the love seat.

Christmas Day wasn't the same without my parents. Despite Leilah's attempts to help me feel better about their absence. Along with Tom and his mother's attempts to distract me.

The day had begun with me waking up from a chilling nightmare.

One, that I didn't truly understand. I hadn't expected to wake up that morning screaming my head off. Leilah jumping out of her bed, running out of the room on to return with an half asleep Tom, who ran into the room with his wand raised in the air as if ready to strike anyone down. At the sight of him with his wand raised, in nothing but a pair of sleeping pants and a tank top, and his hair sticking up in all directions, I lost it.

I began laughing so hard I fell off the bed with loud thud. Which ended up with Tom and Leilah proceeding to laugh their heads off too and end up on the floor laughing their heads off at me; pointing as I laid splayed on the ground.

My feet were still on the bed, so I was on the floor with my legs sticking up in the air. Lucky for my nightdress is long and was tangled in my legs. It was a while before we all could stop laughing, and even longer before I could get off the floor.

 _Are you_ _alright,_ _Soph_ _?_ He thought to me as he helped untangle myself from the blankets and helped me off the ground.

I didn't make eye contact with him. I simply thought of the nightmare I had. Waited for him to finish watching it. I felt as he walked over to my side of the room, climbed into my bed before giving me a comforting hug. I couldn't help the tears that spilled at that moment. It was the first Christmas I ever spent without my parents, it was felt like I would never see them again.

"Tom, why don't you stay with Annie? I'll go sleep in your room, its clear that she needs you. I'll see you all later." She said smiling at us as she left the room.

We both stared at her as she left the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind as she walked out. Tom sighed tiredly before turning to look me in the eye.

"Nightmares are things of our worst fears trying to get the better of us. Don't let this nightmare get the better of you. You are better than that Sophie, stronger then that too." He whispered, as we laid in the bed, waiting for it to be late enough that we could get out of bed.

Sometime after that we both fell asleep. Merope found us like this when she walked in the room to wake us up.

"Where's Leilah? What's wrong, Annie, dear?" She asked as Tom got out of my bed. His cheeks turning bright red, spread to the tips of his ears as he climbed into back his bed.

" Oh, she's in Tom's room. I-I had a nightmare and w-woke up screaming. Tom was comforting me, we watched the sun start to rise. We fell asleep shortly after that." I explained, willing my blood not to rush to my cheeks in embarassment.

"Nightmare? Oh, dear, I hope you feel better." She said, patting my leg as she stood. "Come on, breakfast will get cold if we all stay in here. We can get dressed afterwards and open the presents we got each other." She added.

By the time I made it down the staircase, Leilah was already there, helping her mother set the table, placing the platefuls of food round the table.

The rest of the day was overall good. Merope had been cooking all day, she and Leilah baked cookies and let us eat them as we opened the gifts.

My parents sent us all gifts, two each. Merope bought us all two gifts too. Tom and I bought gifts for one another along with Leilah.

I received a new elegant dress from my mother and a beautiful silver chain. My father got me a book and a bracelet, it had three rings in one and had a serpent's head at one end of it, with gleaming rubies for eyes. Merope bought me headbands and different accessories for my hair. I loved Tom's gift the most, though he seemed reluctant to hand over the box at first. When I opened it I realized it was a gleaming ring with an emerald in it.

 _Did you like it? My mom helped me get it for you, it took me months worth of chores to be able to afford it_. He explained, his cheeks tinging with pink, as he though of everything he had to do in order to afford it.

 _I love it ,Tommy. Thank you. You've really made this Christmas unforgettable._ I thought throwing my arms around him to hug him tightly.

Merope got us all new cloaks. Mine was an emerald color with silver lining through it. Tom's was more of a forest green with the same silver lining on the edges. Leilah's was black with sliver embroidery, wondering why it was black instead of blue since she was a Ravenclaw.

"I love it, thank you Merope." I said, as my eyes began to water.

"Oh, darling, I bought these for you as soon as I received the news that you were both sorted into Slytherin... along with Leilah who refused to get blue, so I got her a black one instead of blue." She said, her eyes shining with pride as she looked at all of us.

It was just an hour before the sunset, the festivities were done, and the house was a complete mess. Merope, Leilah and I quickly working on cleaning the house.

"Merope, I was hoping you could explain to me... something my parents told me about my family's history." I said, after we had cleaned up the house.

I saw Leilah stiffen slightly, as she looked over at me, a questioning brow lifted. I nodded my head at her, before turning my attention back to Merope.

Tom had gone out for a walk into the small trees that surround the house. Not that it would stop him from overhearing the conversation, seeing as he could hear it in my thoughts. I shook my head slowly trying to clear it and failed miserably as I turned my attention to Merope.

"What would you like to know, Sophie, dear?" She asked, sitting down in her chair by the fire as she knitted something.

Leilah and I choosing to sit on the couch that faced her rather than the love seat.

"My-my father explained to me that -there is linage in our family of all four houses in Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Original Four." I said, looking down at Misty as she purred at me feet..

I saw Merope's eyes widen slightly, and mouth fall open. "M-my father says that we are direct descendants of Slytherin. More like distant relatives. I can speak parseltongue and read minds, transfer my thoughts." I added carefully.

I felt as Leilah grip my hand in hers and squeeze, as she sat tense next to me. Suddenly I felt as if my mind got fuzzy for a moment before clearing up again.

 _You do realize this is opening a can of worms right?_ I heard her 'voice' in my thoughts.

My eyes widened as I looked back at her surprised. _I-I can hear you too? How?_ I thought shocked.

 _I am Tom's twin sister. It was only a matter of time before one of you discovered that I could hear both of you. Aside from that, I hear both of you when you are 'talking' its rather annoying. can you imagine hearing more than one 'voice' inside your head aside from your own?_ She thought.

 _How is that even possible?_ I thought shocked.

 _I can hear you two, but I never put in my own thought. I have to be physically touch you in order for you to be able to hear me. That's the only difference._ She explained.

I nodded in response before looking back at Merope wide-eyed.

"That's how you and my Tom have been communicating? You both have a telepathic link." She whispered, gasping in realization.

"That's what your mother said when she helped me all those years ago. Our children's lives are entwined. That is what she meant." She whispered to herself.

Leilah blinked at her response, as did I. I could feel as the atmosphere in the entire house began to change, tension began to grow and spread through out the room.

"This changes a lot more than I thought." She said, suddenly meeting my shocked wide eyes with her wide forest green ones, shooting out of her seat.

Tom chose to walk in the room in that moment, his eyes widening as he saw his mother looking at me like she was about to do something weird. He carefully walked into the room, standing with his back towards me, his shoulders tense, as he looked at his mother. Leilah standing beside him, as if to protect me from what ever she was about to do

"Mum, what's going on?" He asked, his voice careful.

 _She looks stunned stupid, what'd you say to her Sophie_? He thought, tilting his head to the side, as he waited for me to respond.

 _I just wanted to get some information. I wanted to know if there is a reason we have a link, that causes us to have a connection, hear our thoughts._ I thought back.

 _That's an awful thing to think, Tom._ Leilah thought chastisingly towards Tom.

He tensed before looking back at her shock as hell to say the least. I let out a giggle at his reaction before he threw a glare my way, effectively shutting me up.

"Let's go into town." Tom suggested one day, as we all tried to think of something to do to escape the boredom I felt.

"Can you talk to serpents?" I asked them suddenly.

Leilah looked rather disgusted, but nodded all the less. "I avoid them though." She replied, grimacing.

Tom smirked and nodded, before standing up and leaving the room, coming back in a few minutes later with a small garden snake wrapped around his arm. Leilah let out a squeal before climbing onto the bed, and scooting back all the way to the wall.

"Say something to it." I said, looking fascinated at it.

 ** _Go to her_**. He ordered in what sounded like a hiss, as he sat down on his bed.

It slithered towards me, as I watched frozen on my bed.

 _ **Stop! Don't get any closer or I'll blow you to pieces**_. I threatened in a menacing hiss response.

Tom watched smirking at me as the snake slithered back to him. Which he proceeded to pick up and take back to its home, within the garden.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized he walked back into the room until he sat down on his bed again.

"Are we going to go into town today?" He asked once, turning his attention to us.

I nodded looking at him as we all grabbed our things, leaving a note on the table for Merope, who had left earlier into town. We had just walked out of small book shop when Tom ran into a man. He looked like the older version of him, which froze us all in our place in utter shock.

"Watch where you walk, stupid child." The man sneered at him.

Leilah tensed beside me as she looked at the man with a hidden emotion in her eyes. I watched her for several seconds before turning to see what was going on.

"I believe you were the one to run into me, sir." Tom replied politely, looking him up and down.

"Why you no good insolent little-" The man said, grabbing Tom by his raven-colored locks.

I watched frozen where I stood as he yanked harshly on Tom's raven locks, causing Tom to let out a pained yelp, as I was about to reach for my wand but I froze once more as the man picked up Tom by the lapels of his jacket, a foot from the ground. Beside me I noticed Leilah's eyes had narrowed and her right hand was twitching badly.

"Let my son go, Tom. _Now_." Merope said fiercely, suddenly appearing at our side.

The sound of her voice and harsh tone, made both Toms , Leilah, and I go rigid. I watched as the man's eyes went wide as he took in Merope, who stood in before Leilah and me. The way his eyes scanned her greedily from her head all the way down to her toes, made my skin crawl.

He let Tom drop to the floor with a hard thud, causing Tom to groan before he briskly got to his feet, and stood facing him, his body rigid. I could tell it was taking everything in both of the Riddle twins not to hex the man that stood before us.

She stepped before Leilah and me protectively and grabbed Tom's shoulders pulling him back towards her. The man's shock turned into a menacing sneer, as he watched the look in Tom's face. It was an expression full of anger, shock, and pain, I felt myself step forward, grabbing his hand and beginning to pull him towards my side. Quickly scanning him to see if he was badly hurt from the drop.

"I will overlook anything you have done. Leaving my side, ignoring my pleas as you left, but I will not let you put a single finger on _my_ _son_. You will come to regret the day you crossed me, Tom Riddle. You think you know pain as of now, but you don't know anything. Not to worry, I will make sure you learn. I promise you that..." She said, the anger her eyes held looking at the man as he shrank away.

The man's face grew red, as he tried to take a step forward menacingly, towards us. I felt my shock as he did, increase tenfold.

 _Stop_! I thought, as he froze mid-step, not knowing what else to do.

 _Leave, now!_ I added, watching in utter astonishment as he turned and left. Tom and I shared a look, Leilah staring at him with an unreadable expression as we watched the man's figure disappear down the street.

Their mother was right, being here changed everything, we just didn't know to what extent things were going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas break finished rather quickly after the incident with the man, who we later discovered to be Leilah and Tom's father. We spent the rest of break reading our books, trying to figure out a few questions that popped up.

We were, now, on our way to back King's Cross Station. Leilah, Tom, and I were all anxious to get back to school. After our discovery that the man we ran into was Leilah and Tom's father, we wanted nothing more than to be alone, back at school to get our wits about us.

 _Did you ever wonder what it would be like if we had never met?_ I asked him.

 _No, I mean, I don't want to or like to think of 'what_ _if's_. _I do wonder what my life would've been like if I had both of my parents in my life but I think I am glad that my father isn't in my life. He seems like a bloody_ _arsehole if you ask me_ _._ He thought back, smirking at me expression as he said the vile word.

"Oh, Tom, I don't think it's very nice to say that word." I scolded, wrinkling my nose at him.

"I didn't _say_ it though. I _thought_ it." He clarified, grinning at me now, one of his rare smiles.

He almost never smiled. It was extremely rare to catch Tom smiling. What I usually got was a smirk or half a smile. It almost always caused the same reaction for me. My heart began to speed up, my breath got stuck on my throat as if I had tried to swallow a rock, and my palms began to sweat. I smiled back, feeling slightly dazed.

"It would've probably been a disaster. Knowing Tom he'd probably do something like become a psychopathic murder." Leilah commented.

 _Bitch._ He thought, scowling at her.

 _Why thank you, I try my best._ She replied, throwing a smile his way.

"Sophie, I was wondering. Do you remember how when that man tried to attack us?" He asked, trying to ignore Leilah's jab.

"He's your father, Tom." I said, dryly.

"That man is _not_ my father." He sneered. I opened my mouth ready to argue that the man is in fact their father when he scowled, before he interrupted whatever I was about to argue.

"Let me finish. When you thought of the words _Stop_ and then _leave now_ and he did so? Do you ever wonder what that could've been?" He asked, curiously, tactfully changing the subject. Not that I didn't notice.

"I thought you don't believe in 'what if's?" Leilah input, staring at him,

"I suppose, if I was scared maybe I accidentally did something I wasn't supposed to." I allowed, wringing my fingers together on my lap.

By that time, it was almost time to change into our uniforms, and coats. Seeing as it was very cold around this time. Leilah and I shivered in our stockings, wishing that we had some leg warmers on our legs instead that covered everything instead of just our shins.

"We should do some research. Maybe we can figure out what happened." He suggested, as we felt the express come at a steady halt right in the station in Hogsmeade.

We nodded in response to that as we all climbed into the carriage that would take us back onto the school grounds.

Since it happened to be Friday, late in the afternoon when we reached Hogwarts quickly. The second trip here seemed rather short than the first one. The ride back to the castle was rather short and quiet. I looked out the window, watching the see the sights of the castle as we reached the entrance to the castle. Without a word, we climbed down and walked into the castle towards the Slytherin common room. Leilah saying her goodbyes before heading to the Ravenclaw common room across the castle.

Ignoring all of calls as I walked to my room. Once there I threw myself onto my bed. I felt too many emotions at once, my head was beginning to pound, soon as my head hit the pillow I felt as if my body pulled off the bed, and my mind began to spin.

Images began to dance behind my eyes once more.

 _I watched as the man we now knew was Tom's father, threw a glass full of red liquid at the wall in a fancy looking house, angrily pacing._

 _His dark hair looked the exact shade of Tom's, his face was the older version of my dear friend._

 _"Why didn't you tell us you had a children with that wretched woman?" The old woman asked, her hair a salt and pepper color, watched as my friend's much older doppelganger paced in front of the older man and woman._

 _"They're not mine,mother." The man growled out, continuing as he paced back and forth._

 _"There's only one thing we can do. We must get rid of them, all of them." The old man said, a smirk pulling on his worn down face._

I gasped as my eyes fluttered opened, I looked at the fire in the hearth and shot out of bed, going to find Tom. I felt myself tense as I ran towards the common room, scared. Finding him in the corner with pile of books upon books before him.

"Tommy, I need you to come with me right now! Right now!" I squeaked , grabbing his hand trying to drag him behind me.

Watching my scared expression, his brows furrowed but he got up none the less. Following my back to my room as I made a quick letter to Merope and ran to the owlery.

"What's going on, Sophie?" He asked me worried.

"I-I had another dream, Tommy, that man, the one who we ran into a few days before your birthday, your father. I dreamt that he and these two elder people, who I presume are your grandparents, want to hurt your mother and you. I'm sending her a letter, warning her of this because I know she'll understand." I explained, as I handed the letter to my owl, giving it a snack and watching as it pecked my finger happily before taking the letter and disappearing into the dark evening.

He nodded and hugged me; he waited for me to calm down, and then slowly lead us back towards the Slytherin common room.

Tom asked if I was alright when we got back to the Slytherin Common Room before biding me goodnight and going back to the dormitories to bed.

"Are you going to be alright? I know this is difficult for you to see." He whispered as we stood in the common room.

"Yes, I was just a bit shocked of what I had seen earlier. I'll be fine Tommy, don't worry." I whispered back smiling at him.

He pulled me into a warm hug before stepping back and heading towards the boys' dormitories.

When classes commenced once more Tom and I threw each other back into our studies with the same vigor we had when we started school at the beginning of the year.

Leilah hardly had any classes with us. The very few times we'd see her were in the library in the afternoon, in the Great Hall for meals and sometimes after dinner in the library with a boy who looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't in point where I had seen him.

During the next few months, I did nothing but study for my classes. By the end of the year Tom and I were at the top of our entire year, Leilah coming in at second. When we first came back from break I met more people within the first week. My new best friends aside from Tom were Cissy(Narcissa), her twin sister Bellatrix, Lucius, Billy Avery, Rodolphus and his fraternal twin Rabastian Lestrange.

After Merope received the owl with my warning, she sent one back informing ,Tom and I that we would all be moving into my parent's home in Wales once the year finished, which we later had to inform Leilah of. Far from where Little Hangleton was located, thank Merlin for that too. We quickly responded to the letter and smiled, looking forward to the summer vacation. As the days slipped by we grew more and more excited.

Finally, the day had come for us all to go back home. I smiled as we all promised each other that we'd send each other as many owls as we could. With that we boarded the train, and sat down together in the same compartment talking for most of the ride back to London.

When we reached King's cross station Leilah and Tom's mother was already waiting for us as the train came to a stop. We quickly said out goodbyes, gathered our things including our owls, put them on two small trolleys. We then followed Merope out to the street where she proceeded to hail down a cab.

The ride was quiet, and I felt a nostalgic feeling sink into me as I watched my parent's house begin to appear in the horizon deep purple, pink, and orange hues turning to a deep dark maroon. Tom held my hand as the cab came to a halt, squeezing it one before he opened the door. We all got out and proceeded to go inside promptly after the cab left.

"Welcome Home, my dears." Merope said as we walked into the house. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tom's POV:

As Sophia, his sister Leilah, and he looked through the vacant rooms he couldn't decide which room to he wanted. He supposed one closest to Sophia's room. When they reached Sophia's room, they discovered someone had been in the otherwise empty home. With the possibility of still being there.

Her room was complete chaos, the bed sheets were torn off, the desk and bedside tables were turned on their sides- drawers thrown across the room, all the family photo's portraits were on the floor broken. He heard as both Leilah and Sophia let out a gasp and watched as both their shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

"Mum! " He yelled, as quickly he grabbed Sophia and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Leilah stood next to us, scanning the room, with her beady eyes, searching for some sort of clue as to why they had done such a thing.

 _It's alright. It'll be alright. Just-just breath, stay calm Sophie, please. I am right here with you, nothing is going to happen._ He thought their link.

 _W-who_ _could've done such a thing? How could they do this? Why would they want to?_ She asked, in a heartbroken tone.

 _Someone who knows no one would be here when they did. Someone who knew the place well. I think it was the same person who gave your parents the reason to disappear._ Leilah thought, carefully.

At that thought everyone stiffened in the already chaotic room. Tom felt something pull at his heart as he felt her begin to shake in his arms, letting out a small whimper, and saw how broken her expression truly was.

They all could hear Merope's footfalls as she ran up the stairs and into the room, gasping in shock as she took in the damaged room. Tension filled the air as they all stood in the room taking in their surrounds.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. I just finished putting up a few barriers around the house. For now, I want all of us to go down stairs, we'll stay in the two rooms that are down there. Alright? Tom, you can sleep in the living room if you'd like." She said, hugging Sophia as she cried silently.

"I promise we will fix this." His mom whispered, before she stood upright and grabbed both Sophia and Leilah's hands and began pulling them from the room, and down the stairs.

He felt something pull at his heart once more as he took in the room one last before closing the door behind him.

Later that night when he was getting ready for bed, he heard a soft whimper coming from the second bedroom in the hall. Where he knew Sophia was currently in by herself, his sister choosing to be in the same room as their mother; he was going to sleep on the soft-looking couch in the living room. He slowly walked towards the room, hesitantly knocking on the door.

 _Come in._ She thought tiredly as he stood outside the door.

He walked into the room, where she found her on the bed sitting down with her thin arms around her legs, her head resting on top of her knees.

"I-I can't sleep." She said, before he could ask.

"Why is that?" He asked, silently lighting the lamp on the bedside table.

"I keep seeing so many things, a weird man with a malicious laugh, a dark shadow who is constantly following me. My parents, I'm not sure where they are but I hope they're alright, at the very least." She explained, her voice cracking at the end.

"Can you stay with me, Tom? I-I know your mom said that she didn't want us sleeping in the same room. But I am really scared, Tommy. What's going to happen with the issue with your mental father and his equally mental parents?" She asked, her lower lip trembling. "How can we even begin to fathom the danger that I feel coming?" She muttered, her lower lip trembling.

"I don't know yet. But wait till I am older. He will pay for talking to my mother in the way he did." He growled in response, feeling protective over her.

"I'll help." She offered, smiling up at him.

With a final grin, he climbed into bed with her where we proceeded to fall asleep with our hands still linked together. The last thing he wonder before he fell asleep was that he had to find a way to protect her. He knew he's rather die than let anything happen to her.

Anna's POV:

I was excited to be back home. I quickly took in every detail, watching each room as I committed it to my memory. Everything seemed to be in its place, that is, until we reached my room. Everything was un utter chaos. My favorite bedsheets that I had left on the fixed bed were shredded to pieces, Misty's climbing tree and scratching post was broken in half, and my family's many portraits were on the ground covered in shards of glass all around the floor.

I felt my heart break into a million tiny little pieces, and let out a whimper as they landed on the ground with the shards of glass that were scattered. Sobs broke out my chest. I could feel Leilah and Tom's presence as they too took in the wreckage around the room, nothing left untouched. I felt lost as I looked at everything in the room.

"Mum!" Tom yelled as he pulled me into his chest and held my head in the cork of his neck.

Leilah stood next to us, scanning the room, with all-knowing brown eyes, probably searching for some sort of clue as to why the person had done such a thing.

 _It's alright. It'll be alright. Just-just breath, stay calm Sophie, please. I am right here with you, nothing is going to happen_. He soothed our link.

 _W-who could've done such a thing? How could they do this? Why would they want to?_ I asked, in a heartbroken tone.

 _Someone who knows no one would be here when they did. Someone who knew the place well. I think it was the same person who gave your parents the reason to disappear._ Leilah thought, carefully.

I felt my self stiffen in Tom's embrace as she thought that, she was right. It had to have been someone who knew of this place, someone who knew my parents, and why they were now gone.

I heard as Merope gasped when she took in the mess in the room. "Alright, this is what we'll do. I just finished putting up a few barriers around the house. For right now, I want all of us to go down stairs, we'll all stay in the two rooms that are down there. Tom you can stay in the living room if you'd like." She said, gently as pulling me into a hug.

As she led Leilah and I away from the chaos, I couldn't help but feel hurt, whoever did this made sure that it was just my room that was particularly wrecked, my parents left to protect me.

Later on that night after I showered I sat wide awake with my head on my knees, my arms wrapped around my legs. Everything that happened reeled in my mind, I felt confused,

 _'what could be so dangerous that my parents had to go?'_ I asked myself.

I heard a soft knock on the door, already knowing who it was, I looked towards door beginning to feel tired.

 _Come in._ I thought, tilting my head to the side in concentration to block away some of my thoughts.

He slowly walked into the room confusion on his face, where he found me on the bed sitting down in the same position I've been in for the past hour and a half.

"I can't sleep." I said, before he could ask.

"Why is that?" He asked, silently lighting the lamp on the bedside table.

"I keep seeing so many things, a weird man with a malicious laugh, a dark shadow who is constantly following me. My parents, I'm not sure where they are but I hope they're alright, at the least." I explained, trying to shake the fear away.

"Can you stay with me? I know your mom didn't want us sleeping on the same bed. But I am scared, Tommy. What's going to happen with the issue with your crazy dad and his crazier parents?" I asked, feeling lower lip being to quake.

He didn't answer, he instead gave me a sad expression before he grimaced.

"How can we even begin to fathom the danger that I feel coming?" I whispered, my lower lip beginning to quake again, causing me to bite it to keep it from quaking.

"I don't know yet. But wait till I am older. He will pay for talking to my mother in the way he did." He growled in response.

"I'll help." I offered, turning to smile up at him.

He smiled, shaking his head at me before he climbed into bed with me. Where we proceed to fall asleep but not before we linked hands.

 **Dream:**

 _I watched as Tom stride cross the hall, his boyish face was now the face of a young man, with handsome features. So much like his father you'd think Tom was his younger brother or a twin. I knew he had to be in between the ages of fourteen, fifteen, sixteen maybe. Off by a year maybe two._

 _He held my hand as we slowly made our way up a hill, to where a big house was located, we passed a cemetery, it gave off an eerie feel. I could feel my heart began quicken its pace as we both walked towards the front door of the manor type house._

 _Tom quickly opened the door with a simple spell, then proceeded to wave his hand at me, telling my to follow quietly._

 _We could hear three different voices arguing; as we got closer we knew who it was immediately. Tom threw a smirk my way before straightening to his normal height. He then threw the double doors opened, and watched as the blood drained from their faces._

 _"Hello Father." Tom sneered walking into the room._

 _"You are no son of mine." Tom_ _Sr_ _. sneered as he took what he thought was a threatening step towards us._

 _Tom automatically pulled me behind him, his arm protectively around my waist._

 _"Aren't I? You met me when I was eleven years old, grabbed me by my hair. You tried to hurt my mother." He said, a deadly calm tone in his voice._

 _I felt the anger Tom felt as his grandparents cackled, looking at us in disbelief._

 _"I'm done with this. Leave this house now. I don't feel in the mood to respond to your asinine questions." His father said in a bored tone, before anyone could realize what happened, I had my wand and pointed it towards his throat._

 _"Take one more step towards us, and I will end you." I threatened._

 _The old buffoon laughed in my face. I glared at him wishing I could make him writhe, right then he dropped, gasping in pain as his limbs contorted. I felt Tom grab my arm, pulling behind him once more._

 _'Relax Sophie, they're muggles after all, what can they do?' He though towards me, smirking._

 _'Well, he's annoying. Let's get on with this, I'm getting bored. Plus, your mother told us not to kill_ _him.'_ _I replied._

 _'We won't, we're just here to play with them' He thought, smirking at me._

 _I nodded at him, smirking.._

I gasped, shooting up into sitting position, looking towards Tom, who laid next to me still asleep, my hand placed on his. What did this mean? 


	8. Chapter 8

We spent the summer in my father's library. It was now the day before we head back to school. Our trunks were ready to go by the door, our owls were in their cage nipping at each other playfully, as per usual. It always made me wonder why the three owls got along so easily, they were always very playful with one another.

I was laying in my bed, with Misty purring happily at my side, when Tom and Leilah came in to the room smirking at me before sitting on the bed carefully.

"Are you excited about going back to school?" He asked, giving me a half smile.

During the summer when I told Tom and Leilah of my dream, they looked really confused about it. When Merope heard about the dream she made us all promise that we wouldn't do anything to hurt the Riddles. Ever. So, we hesitantly promised that we wouldn't do anything to hurt them. Tom and I giving one another the same doubtful look before going back to our own rooms to finish packing our things. Leilah grimacing after we made our promised, already knowing that Tom had in fact, began to make plans in the future to pay a visit to the Riddles.

We had just boarded the Hogwarts Express, sitting in a compartment; when Bella, Cissy and the other four came into our compartment and sat down.

"Annie!" Bella squealed, crushing me into a hug, as Rodolphus, Bastian came into the compartment right behind the three Black sisters.

"Bella , don't kill her." Cissy chided as Bella released me and she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Bella. Cissy. How was your summer?" I asked, smiling as Bella sat next to me, bouncing in her seat.

"Ugh. Same as always. Boring as heck." Bella said, rolling her eyes as her sister gaped at her.

I smiled at her before sitting next to Tom, and letting them sit on the other side of the compartment.

"Are you excited about going back to school this year?" She asked, looking out the darkened sky.

"What do you guys think about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Tom asked suddenly, starng at all of us.

 _What are you doing?_ I asked, grabbing his hand.

 _Nothing, I'm just curious_. He thought back, shrugging indifferently, as he left his hand hang loosely around mine.

I shook my head at him, already knowing where this would end. So far some of my dreams had turned out to have truth in them. Like right now it felt as if I was having a deja-vu moment. It felt weird to me. But I already knew that as time passed other things would happen too.

We got to the school late, the train had had a malfunction which ended up delaying us and the rest of the students on the train. When we reached school it was after curfew, and we had to be quiet since most of the school was already in bed. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Tom trip on his cloak for the third time in a very non-Tom way. By this time, we were already half way to the Slytherin common room, his grumbling made me let out an amused giggle.

"Shut it, Soph." He said, smiling at me.

"I didn't say anything." I muttered back, raising my hands up defensively as another giggle escape my lips.

He rolled his eyes at me as we finally arrived and made our way into our assigned dormitories. Whispering a goodnight before disappearing up the stairs. I continued giggling until I reached my assigned room, which I was sharing with the Black sisters. I couldn't help the tired sigh that escaped my lips as I walked into the room.

"Merlin, I am dead tired." Bella complained, throwing herself dramatically onto the bed, her feet and legs hanging off the side of her bed.

"You not the only one." Cissy said, as she stepped out of her shoes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Andromeda said, already changed into her night dress.

"Mmm. Ow...cha." I mumbled, agreeing with them, wincing as I pulled my night dress out and stepped out of my shoes.

"Sleep..." Bella mumbled turning into her pillow, kicking her shoes off before pulling her blankets over her.

I almost laughed at her, as I tried to change into my sleep dress quickly before climbing into the bed that seemed to be calling my name. I was almost half asleep as I climbed into it, falling asleep almost immediately after my head hit the fluffy, soft pillow.

I woke up the next morning, feeling worse than I've ever felt before. My entire body felt as I had been through a terrible beating. Muscles I didn't even know existed were hurting. I laid of the bed for a few minutes too sore and tired to want to move, debating whether to move or not.

Realizing it was getting later and later as the sun began to shine brighter. With a pained and agonized groan I stretched my sore limbs, feeling my shoulders pop along with my entire back as I got off the bed. We arrived later than usual yesterday, making the train ride here longer than usual. Sitting in the same position for more than fifteen hours, leaves the body feeling like you've been beaten to a bloody pulp.

I thought back to this past summer, feeling content as I made my way to our bathroom to shower. It took a while before the water warmed up, when it did I quickly showered and changed into my thick, thigh length, wool gray socks. Quickly slipping on the rest of my uniform.

I hurriedly walked back into our room, and slipped on my ankle boots, and cloak before grabbing the bag Merope had helped me charm so I could carry my books and supplies before going down the stairs, and out of the common room towards the library.

I checked out three books I had been looking into near the end of the last school year and slowly made my way slowly towards the Great Hall, where we were supposed to get our time tables for the year.

The Great Hall itself was almost empty except for the Professors' table, and a few students scattered all around the room. I pulled out a book to ready while the hall slowly began to fill. I felt as someone sat next to me, clearing their throat loudly before I looked up to look the perpetrator in the eye. I was met with the sight of Tom, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Did you need something, Riddle?" I asked, my eyes moving back to my book on charms.

"Oh, come on, Sophie, you're not still giving me the cold shoulder are you? Ugh. Fine. I just- I just wanted to know where you disappeared to early this morning." He said, pulling out his own book from his pocket.

My eyes automatically scanned the book's cover. It was in Latin: _Et ab_ _altissimis_ _tenebris_ _premuntur_ _artium_ _Magia_ _._

I slowly touched his hand, and letting my mind open to his. Watching in satisfaction as the crease between his eyebrows smoothed as his looked up to meet his forest green eyes with my silver, blue-green combination.

 _Dark Arts, seriously? Tom, what's going on? Tell me dammit._ I all but demanded, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

 _Nothing is going on. I just saw this book the other day in the library and felt curiosity as to see what it is about._ He thought back to me, his jaw flexing.

 _Tom, you could lie all you want but I really don't think curiosity is why you got that specific book. Now tell me the real reason you got this for before I actually get angry with you._ I thought, crossing my arms over my chest, as Bella and the group began to sit around us.

"Good morning Annie Banani." Bella greeted smiling.

"Good morning, Bella." I muttered.

"What's going on between you two?" Cissy asked warily, nodding in our direction.

"Not a thing. Tom, here, is just being difficult on this particular morning." I said, scowling down at the table as the food appeared before us. 


	9. Chapter 9

Soon as breakfast was over, I grabbed my bag and left briskly towards my first class of the day. Which happened to be Xylomancy with Professor Nora Bettie, the head of Gryffindor. I was almost crying with anger, as I walked into the dingy classroom.

"Top of the morning to you, Miss. Riel. I see you're eager for the start of a new school year. Have a seat anywhere you like since you're the first student here." She said in a jolly voice, sitting on the desk in front of the room. Her round bulging stomach almost concealed under her purple robes.

I briefly wondered how she walked around with such a stomach before her without keeling over because of the weight, but then shook my head to clear it.

I nodded in response as I pulled out a blank piece of parchment, a quill pen, and a small ink bottle. I stared blankly at towards the front of the class. I was still staring blankly, when I felt a sharp jab in my head, making me flinch in response as I sat down.

I heard the seats on either side of me squeal as Bella and Cissy sat in their seats. I chose to keep my eyes towards the front of the room, feeling as a sharp jab begin to appear in front of my head.

"Annie? I-is something wrong?" Bella asked worried as she sat next to me.

"Yes, what's going on between Riddle and you? Aren't you two usually joined at the hip? Hmm. Are you feeling alright you are looking rather pale?" Cissy asked, turning to get a better look at me.

"My head is just hurting a bit. No, nothing is going on between Tom and I...I-I just need some time to myself." I sighed, rubbing my temples, and wiping my forehead, trying to sooth the pain I kept getting.

I could feel the familiar vertigo spell began to commence. I lost my grip on my seat and reality as the class and present time began to disappear before me. I could feel as my body slumped towards the ground before anyone knew what was going on, I was unconscious before I even hit the cold ground, feeling as my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

The scene that played before me left me confused and disoriented. I stood in what looked to be the one of the bathrooms in the school. I quickly realized I was in the girls' bathroom in the second floor. Myrtle Warren, a Ravenclaw in our year, laid on the ground unmoving, her eyes widened in shock, and her mouth slightly parted as if she was gasping her last breath keeling over before she even finished the breath. Her expression frozen in fear as she laid on the damp ground, unmoving.

As I moved deeper into the room I saw two tall figures standing near the one of the sinks, as I leaned in closer I realized that there was a serpent engraved on the side of its fixture. I was just beginning to wonder what that could be, when one of the figures hissed.

I felt as if someone had injected ice into my veins as I quickly understood what the figure was hissing.

 ** _Chambers of the Great Salazar Slytherin hath created_**

 _Your Heirs Command you to reveal yourself._

The taller figure hissed right after the first. Suddenly as if the ground began to shake, the sink unexpectedly began moving from its original place, the part of the drain moved forward and the sink disappeared into the ground before the drain closed, leaving a gaping hole where the sink originally stood. Then they both disappeared down the newly-exposed pipe into the ground.

The image began to fade out before me, I could feel something lightly gripping my palm lightly as I blinked my eyes before opening them. I woke up the damp floor of the class room, with a crowd surrounding me. Why the floor was damp was beyond me though.

"She's coming to. Back up people, back up now, let's give her some air to breathe. That includes you mister Lestrange." Mrs. Bettie said, as I sat up on the ground, still dazed.

"Annie? Annie, a-are you alright?" Bella asked, helping me stand.

I nodded once, feeling as my nose began to bleed. I heard a collection of gasps as the blood ran down to my upper lip.

"Miss. Riel, are you alright? Do you feel well enough to continue with the class?" Mrs. Bettie asked.

"Yes, Professor. Of course. I'm alright now." I muttered, sitting down on my seat.

After the first three classes, I finally sat down tiredly in the Great Hall, feeling my stomach grumble as I smelled the food set in before me.

"What is going on? Why can't I hear you? _What have you done_?" Tom asked me, worriedly as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing is wrong I-I just didn't want to talk, I needed some time to myself. There is something I need to talk to you about though. I think your mother knows about it too. After we eat I am going to owlery and sending an owl to her." I said.

He didn't respond, going instead to grab my hand. I closed my eyes in concentration as the shield I had placed disappeared slowly. I could feel as he got into my mind. I concentrated once more to show him solely what I had seen earlier.

 _What do you think the Chamber of Secrets is?_ I asked him, digging into my chicken fingers and potato chips.

 _I don't know, but I think those two figures were us. My mom might know what the Chamber of Secrets is or was. She's told me something about her ancestors, I just can't remember at the moment ._ He thought back skeptically as he began chewing through his food.

We sat there, chewing, lost in thought wondering what in Merlin's name the _Chamber of Secrets_ could be.


	10. Chapter 10

As promised, after finishing my food I gathered my things, and quickly walking quietly towards the library to proceed writing the letter to Merope. I steadily, hastily, and neatly wrote the letter stating what I had seen earlier, and asking for an explanation of what I had seen could be. Once the letter was sealed, I put the small cork into the ink bottle, shoving everything else into my bag just as hastily.

A few moments later I ran into a tense looking Leilah in the library. When she saw me, she briskly walked over to my side, and pulled me into one of the far corners of the library.

 _What's going on?_ She thought, her brown eyes filled with worry.

 _I-I'm not sure. Your brother and I are trying to figure out what I saw earlier. My guess is that your lineage means something. Do you happen to know anything of Salazar Slytherin or anything he might've left in the castle behind for his heir?_ I thought, as I pulled out another book.

 ** _Hogwarts: A History_** , I quickly scanned the pages that referred to one of the ancient founders, only to be disappointed when I found nothing about it in the book, only that the Chamber of Secrets was a rumor, never proven to be true.

"Looks like we're going to have to talk to mother." She commented, tersely.

"I agree." I said, as a boy with copper hair approached us.

"Leilah-" He said, his eyes widening when they landed on me.

"Seamus, he-" She greeted happily.

I raised a brow at her, and turned back to the older boy. Watching the scene play out.

"Oh, this is-this is Seamus MacLaggen. He's-he's a fr-friend of mine." She stuttered, her cheeks turning red.

"I'm Annamarie Riel. Leilah is one of my bestfriends, her-her brother is too. Are-are you in Ravenclaw too?" I asked, staring at his familiar face.

He nodded his head in response, his eyes scanning me, making me feel uncomfortable. I suddenly began to feel a familiar warmth on my back side, and a sense of security.

"Who is that?" I heard from behind me, feeling my lips twitch as I heard the familiar voice.

"Oh, uhh..hmm. That-that's Leilah's new friend, Seamus. Seamus MacLaggen." I said, feeling as Tom stepped next to me.

"You're a Ravenclaw." Tom said, unblinkingly.

"Uhh, y-yeah. That's h-how I met your sister." He stuttered, his eyes flicking to me again.

The look on Tom's face told me that he was either seeing something he didn't like or he invaded the boy's mind and didn't like something he'd seen hidden.

"He's your uncle." Tom commented, looking at me.

"What-what? My mother never told me I had any other relatives otherwise she'd left me with them." I sputtered.

"He's remembering the last time he saw your mother. She was way younger than when I met her. About your age. He's either related to her or, he's known her for a while." Tom said, keeping his eyes on him.

I turned to look at the boy, his eyes had a familiar blue gray eyes I'd seen in my mother. I stepped back suddenly feeling as if my head was pounding again. I shook my head dazed, before feeling my stomach begin to roll.

"It's true isn't it...d-don't stay quiet, answer me!" I demanded, my hands beginning to shake.

 _Oh no_... Tom thought, automatically wrapping his hand around mine.

"Yes, it's true. Your mother is my older sister, we have a younger sister that's in your year. She's in Gryffindor. Her name is Grisha MacLaggen." He replied, his eyes wide.

"Come on, Sophie, let's go. Our friends are waiting for us back in the common room. Let's go." He said, practically dragging me away, towards a different part of the library, before leaving the library.

I glared at his retreating form and began walking towards the restricted section of the library, quietly slipping in.

" _Accio_ _Chamber of Secrets_." I whispered, feeling as my eyes widened as three thick books flew towards me at a fast pace.

" _Stupefy_!" I heard someone say calmly from behind me.

I gasped, as I turned to see Tom standing behind me, holding the three books that had flown towards me.

"You seriously couldn't wait for me could you, Sophie?" He asked amused, as he handed me the books.

I shrugged, rolling my eyes t him before heading back towards the library doors. I ignored as he followed me and began making my way towards the owlery, trying to ignore the biting wind as it bit into my knees.

"Where are you two going now?" Leilah asked, suddenly appearing next to us once more.

"The owlery. I have to send this letter to your mother. Its sort of an emergency." I responded, as we all made our way across the quad.

"Hmm.. Are you still seeing things and having those dreams, Annie?" She asked.

"Yes, actually they're starting to happen on a daily bases. I've seen important things, and insignificant things like us sitting in a lesson or seeing one of the professors drop something in the middle of a lesson." I replied, as the chilling wind blew through my cloak, making me shiver.

"What is the point of having knee-high socks if they slip down." I complained as I climbed up the stone steps, up the tower where the owlery was located.

"The point is to keep our feet, all the way to our knees warm. But of course they have to be defective." Leilah muttered.

I found Chloe perched on the edge of the window. I smiled as I began chirping at her, raising my arm as she swooped down. I quickly patted her head lightly and pulling out a treat for her. She happily took her treat, watching me as she munched happily before I handed her the letter.

"I need you to take this to Merope, you already know where. I need a response as soon as possible. Be careful." I told her, as I watched her fly away.

We all walked back in silence, wondering the same thing and how we could possibly figure out which bathroom said chamber is located within the castle. Leilah muttering a quick goodbye before disappearing in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room once more.

That night as I sat in the common room, finishing my potions lesson, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder elsewhere. What exactly is the Chamber of Secrets? What did it have to do with Tom and me? Possibly Leilah? Was having the ability to speak to snakes and move things at will, out of the ordinary? Merlin, my head began to throb by the time I finished with all the lessons and reviews I had been left to study that night.

"Annie, i-is there something wrong?" Bastian asked me, worried.

There were mainly our group of friends remaining in the common room. Tom was making in attempt at helping Laura Parkinson, Peggy Parkinson's half-sister, who happened to be in the same year. She was the exact opposite of Peggy, where Peggy was round in all places including her face, Laura wasn't. While Peggy had a full head of dull brown, unkempt hair. Laura had smooth, shinny raven hair with brown chestnut streaks falling neatly down to her mid back. You get the point they're complete opposites. No one seemed to like Peggy, and Laura seemed to fit in with everyone, even the Gryffindors. Just like me.

"No, I-I've just been thinking. There's a lot of things to think about. I am actually worried I'll get behind in my studies this year." I said smiling at him reassuringly, as I put away all the notes I had written on a few pieces of parchment paper, my books, and the rest of my supplies.

"You look rather worried. Annie, you know, you can trust me with anything right?" He said, grabbing my hand and giving it a small squeeze.

I could feel my face heat up as his hand touched mine. I had never had a boy hold my hand aside from Tom. I felt awkward and really uncomfortable, so I quickly pulled my hand back, running it through my loose tendrils as I willed the heat on my face to cease.

In that instant I felt as someone's glare bore into Bastian and me. I quickly turned towards the location where I felt the glare coming from, only to be met with Tom's piercing icy glare. Laura also throwing a questioning worried look our way.

"Yes, I know that, Bastian... I know I can trust you. Unlike some people here, I know you'll tell me the truth. Brutal as it may be." I muttered, my eyes never leaving Tom's as I said it.

I saw him flinch back slightly before he slipped the indifferent mask back in place. Since we had returned from break he had become distant. It bothered me more than it should, not entirely sure as to why it did. Seeing as we lived together and his mother was becoming like an aunt to me, possibly more, since my parents left.

"Laura, I'll help you with your Herbology lesson during breakfast tomorrow, alright. I am feeling rather tired now and prefer to go get some rest, now." I heard Tom say as he gathered his books and supply before leaving without another word or glance our way.

"Annie, I think I'll go to bed too. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." He said, gathering his things before disappearing towards the boys' dormitories.

I had a weird feeling something was about to happen, something I wasn't going to like very much. Later in the evening after I went back to my dorm, I felt a slight jab on my mind, I ignored it, putting up the mental barrier I had managed to place around my mind earlier today.

"What's wrong, Annie? Lately, Riddle and you have been at each other's throats. I know for a fact that when we all started Hogwarts you two were practically attached at the hip. Did you two have a lover's quarrel or something?" Bellatrix teased, as she laid in the bed beside mine.

I shook my head at her, feeling my eyes cloud with tears before I willed myself to calm down. I sighed, as I climbed into my bed, before turning onto my side to look at her before answering.

"I don't know what's wrong, Bella, honestly. But I can tell you that it'll only be getting worse from here on out. It kills me to say this out loud, but, for once in my life I hope I am wrong about what I am feeling because I don't know how much pain I can endure." I said, as I laid on my back, closing my eyes, sighing before I let sleep pull me under.


	11. Chapter 11

The following month that passed, the communication situation with Tom didn't get any better. If fact it only worsened as Rabastian began hanging around me more and more along with Lucius and his brother Rod. I couldn't place my finger on it but it seemed to me as though Tom was jealous. Though I quickly threw that idea out of the window when I saw him locking lips with Jennica Avery, Billy's Avery's cousin, right outside the potions room.

I felt hurt flash within me, but quickly disappear as we all passed them. Bastian quickly wrapping an arm around my shoulders in comfort as we walked into the room. Professor Slughorn waited, with a projector already set up; he seemed rather excited as we all sat down waiting for the class to begin.

"Come on. Come on. Move along. We have a rather long lesson to get through on this morning." He said, sitting down on the edge of the wooden stool.

I quickly pulled out my parchment, an ink bottle, and my quill pen. The lesson was finding a key ingredient to certain antidotes, and where they could be found. I took vigorous notes and ignored the stares I kept getting from Tom across the room, sending glares towards our direction every few minutes.

After the lesson finished I quickly made my way towards the Great Hall, ignoring the jabbing I kept feeling on my mind. When I got to the table I quickly sat down without looking in any direction but the table before me. I usually sit in between Tom and Bella but today I chose to sit on the far end of the table, closet to the door. Making Bella and all my friends dutifully sit next to me, even though they were intimidated by the glares we were receiving from Tom, and those of our friends who chose to sit with him.

"Seriously! This little squabble that is happening between Riddle and you needs to stop. Right this instant." Andromeda commanded, sounding like a mother.

I lowered my head chastised for a second before looking up to meet her gaze. Sighing to calm all the emotions I felt, getting a grip on them if for just a second before I spoke quietly, straining to keep my voice even.

"Stay out of it Dromeda. I don't want _any_ of you involved in this. The only thing I can and will inform you of is this. Tom has chosen a different path, a path in which I refuse to follow in blindly, even if he is the closest friend I have and its tearing me apart to stay away from him. Now, if you really want to know what happened then ask, but I seriously suggest you ask when we are in our room. Not here, in front of the entire school, within prying eyes and eavesdropping ears." I said, flicking my wrist to the side as if to show her that everyone on our table was indeed listening in to the conversation.

"You know, Annie, you don't sound anything like a normal twelve-year-old right now." Andromeda said, causing Bella and Narcissa to nod in agreement.

"Yes, well, when you see and feel things the way I do and go through the situation I am currently going through that tends to happen." I replied, digging into the golden crust of my steak and kidney pie with more force than necessary.

I continued to try attempting to eat, while trying to ignore the mental jabbing I felt, and the weird looks people kept throwing my way. I could feel my anger begin to rise as I continued to hear murmuring, some even daring to go as far as to point at me while muttering to their friends. I suddenly felt a surge of blistering hot energy go through me, going from head to toe, and all of the glass objects burst into bits, flying everywhere.

Rabastian, who happened to be sitting next to me, quickly looked towards me, his chocolate brown eyes widening as he stared slack-jawed at me. I could see my reflection in Dromeda's eyes, my hair now had different colored streaks, and my eyes were a bright vivid color, looking like a shiny jewel rather than the unique color it usually was.

"Annie? Annie, are you alright?" She asked, her voice calming.

I felt as I shook my head at her in response, my fingers loosing around the fork I held, feeling as my eyes began to roll to the back of my head, dropping my fork as black spots began to appear in my vision. The last thing I remember before I fell back was a panicked Tom rushing towards me.

Right after the darkness seeped into my line of vision, images quickly began to appear before me. I could see what looked to be a foreign country. Possibly.

I saw what looked to be my mother and father, rushing down a dirty road. No one was following them. It looked like a rural place. Possibly a farm?

 _My mother looked worried, she began pacing inside the home they walked into._

 _"John, we **have** to go back. He's after her! That muggle is after them too. We can fight him off easily, leave a false trail. Please you can't just make me sit here while I see these things!" She said, her voice beginning to raise with every word she spoke._

 _"Lucy, sweetheart, this is what's best for right now. We must wait. If we go back now, we'll be putting all of them in danger. We can't. I love Sophie too much to let anything happen to her or you. When you married me, I promised I would love and protect you every single day of my life. That's what I intend to do." He said, hugging her to him._

 _"I miss her so much." She cried, digging her face into her face._

 _"I know, sweetheart, believe me, I know." He whispered kissing her head._

The image disappeared before me once more and I woke up startled as another familiar room appeared before me. I was lying in a cot in the hospital wing. I noticed Bella and her sisters were surrounding the cot, worried.

"Hello?" I said, raising my brow at them, giggling as they all jumped up startled.

"Annie. Merlin! You gave us a fright when you fell to the ground unconscious. We all thought you were dead." Bella said, worried as she sat down next to me.

Andromeda and Narcissa rolled their eyes before thwacking her on the back of her head. Shaking their heads simultaneously and muttering things before looking at me.

" _Ay-Ah -Ouch!_ What did I say now? Dear Merlin, you're going to give me a concussion if you keep hitting my head like that." She complained, rubbing her soar head with the back of her raven curl-filled head, pouting.

"Why is your hair now emerald green, sapphire blue, crimson red, with flecks of silver and gold all around it? Wait it also has bronze flecks too... Has this happened before?" Cissy wondered, staring entranced at my head.

I shrugged indifferently, trying to keep my emotions at bay. The only time that my emotions have ever gotten out of control my father was the only who was able to calm me down. I was worried, if my dad wasn't here and my anger got the best of me or I felt a strong emotion, things could get dangerous really fast.

Now, I was going to have bigger problems then fighting with Tom. Great, why can't I have one normal day, or even year at school?

Ah, yes, I remember now... because this would be normal on the wizarding world. Since I am apart of it this must be normal for these kind of things to happen. Wonderful. 


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next three months, things had begun to change. I realized that I could change my form without drinking a Polyjuice Potion, my eyes began to get a glow too, mainly when I got mad or emotionally overwhelmed. My friendship with Rabastian grew closer, though strictly platonic, and we now had one more member to the group, his name was Severus Snape.

I met him one day, on my way to the library, he was being suspended in the air by a group of Gryffindors. When I walked up to them I quickly flicked my wrist, seeing as it was a fairly new ability I gained, thinking of a spell that stunned the four Gryffindors. It ended up with Snape almost falling to his death, without thinking I flicked my wrist again, stopping him from hitting the ground just an inch away. Much to his and my utter astonishment.

Wandless magic was difficult to learn and master, especially at our age, or so I am told. What I now feared was the fact that my second year's end approached rather quickly; it was just two days away. End of the year exams were currently going on , the results would be sent by owl to our houses. Even though things with Tom have been difficult, but after the whole passing out episode the situation seemed to dissipate to awkward stares and ignoring each other all together. He no longer tried to talk to me, physically or mentally. I didn't know which hurt more his indifference or his silence.

"What's wrong, Annie? Did Riddle do something to you again?" Rabastian asked, as we walked towards double potions with Professor Slughorn.

I laughed, shaking my head at him, as he put his arm around my shoulders. It was more out of habit than anything else. People thought that Bastian and I were more than friends but the truth was we each had someone we held close to heart, and the only thing we could feel for one another was brotherly love and friendship.

"No. I actually received a letter from, my Aunt Merope, his mother. Last night, just as I was heading to bed, my owl Chloe began pecking my window. It's a great thing we'll have break in one more day." I said, smiling up at his scoff as we passed Tom and Jennica.

I noticed that they had been hanging out a lot. I actually began missing our talks, even though half the time it was him teasing me about something or other. I wondered if I should open the mental link we had but realized that he probably wanted to be left alone. Not realizing I let out a sigh as I sat down in my seat between Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Are we still on for this summer? You don't seem too happy right now." She noted, clacking her nails on the wooden desk before us in a bored manner.

"I'm just tired is all. Studying so much has fried my poor mind." I complained, letting my head plop down loudly onto the desk.

"Oof. That looked like it hurt. Are you alight, Anna?" Sirius Black asked turning from the row before mine to look back at me.

"I am fine, Black, just leave me alone." I muttered, with my face still smashed on the desk.

"Sorry to have asked." He said smirking amused at me.

"I don't need any of your petty concern, Black. So, turn around, leave me alone, and get back to whatever it is you do here." I replied, annoyed at his arrogant smirk.

"Dear cousin, I see you're are still trying to get girls who are above your status to look your way. pity for a Black to sink so low..." Bellatrix cooed, batting her eyes at him mockingly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... don't you get tired of all the air that goes through your head? With such big hair you're bound to feel something..." He retorted, making a whooshing sound at her.

"You know, your parents must be really proud of having you for a son. Oh wait, I mistook you for Regulus, the _wanted_ son." She quipped back.

Regulus chose to appear that instant. For being twins, Regulus was way more laid back than Sirius, he didn't even have to try to fit in, he just did.

"Reggie, we were just talking about you, dear cousin." Bella said, smiling at him as he sat next to her.

"Sirius, you're not trying to annoy cousin Trixie, again are you Sirius?" He asked, looking at his twin.

"I can't help it she's just too fun to mess with." Sirius replied back, chuckling, though all playfulness in his eyes was now gone.

I rolled my eyes, picking up my head before staring at him straight in the eye.

 _Turn around, act like you are paying attention, and_ _ **leave us alone**_. I thought, clenching my fists as I watched him stiffen.

"Anna, _stop_." Bella whispered, her eyes widening as she watched Sirius turn stiffly around.

I huffed in annoyance before letting him out of my trance; watching as he turned back around with a glare on his face, he stood up so fast he knocked his seat to the ground.

"Listen here, you daft twat, if you ever do that again I will hurt you so bad, your mother will feel it." He said, threateningly, leaning over the desk to make eye contact with me.

"No, you listen mongrel. Don't think that because I look fragile that I am, I can and will hurt you if you ever speak to me like that again, I won't hesitate to put you on your arse... so think twice before utter anything about my mother, because your cousin may have saved you this time, but the next time you try, you'll be unconscious before you even pull out your wand. Now get out of my face, you sorry excuse for a Y chromosome." I growled.

Regulus, who was watching the exchange amused quickly got up from his seat and shoved Sirius back to his seat. Leaning down to get into his face, before he straightened.

"You do remember what father said before we came back from break. Don't you, Sirius?" He reminded, a glint in his eye.

Right when I was about to say something else Professor Slughorn rushing into the class, or rather waddled, waving his wand in the air as the test began spreading throughout the room, landing on our desks along with the provided quill pen and ink bottle.

The next four hours were spent in tortured silence. Nothing annoyed me more than finishing the test and having to sit in complete silence waiting for the others to finish their test. I had just finished the exam and turned into in. Quickly walking back to my desk and leaning me head down onto my arms before I felt my head grow fuzzy.

When I opened my eyes I no longer saw the potions class before me, now a man with dark hair, a sneer on his familiar face stood before me. I realized why looked so familiar quickly , he was Tom's father. My mother was right, he was still looking for us.

How were we going to get home now if he was still looking for us?

"Excellent job students! You are all dismissed." The professor said as he counted everything.

His voice snapping me back into the present. I quickly grabbed my book and made my way towards the common room. I then pulled out a piece of parchment paper, my quill pen and ink bottle. Quickly scribbling my message down before heading to the owlery.

After sending yet another my urgent message to Merope I quickly made my way down towards the Great Hall to eat, it was dinner time. I was tired, annoyed, not to mention sleepy. I just wanted everything to be over so I could rest for the next two months.

"Settle down now." Headmaster Dippet said, looking around the room before he continued, his beady eyes missing no detail. "It has come to my attention that today was a very intense day of testing. I want to congratulate you all for your hard work, and studying. Seeing as tomorrow is the final day of school, I would like to announce that all lessons and exams are hereby canceled. Enjoy your free day tomorrow. You may leave if you decide to start summer break earlier." He said, "Enjoy your meal." He added before sitting back down.

I ate quietly, finished my food before getting out of my seat and going back to my room to pack all of my things into my trunk, before writing a second note informing Merope that I would be arriving a day before we had expected.

I watched as I let Bellatrix's owl fly away. I asked for permission before using it, seeing as Chloe was still gone, and this was rather urgent. I fed it a snack before handing it the letter, explaining what happened, before watching it swoop into the sun setting sky. I stood at the top, near the entrance of the owlery watching as it flew away, the breeze gently blowing through the tree that it flew over.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom's Pov:

I knew that keeping my studying the Dark Arts from Sophie was me risking me getting caught under her wrath, but I didn't realize that I would end up hurting her, to the point of her completely shutting me out. Not even when I tried communicating with her through our link, all I received was a cold shoulder, it was like slamming head first into one of the stone walls here.

I knew that she didn't take me hiding things from her kindly, in fact, my left ass cheek was still sore and scarred from the time she made a sharp, pointy rock fly towards my back during the summer when I kept the plans of me going to see my father, once I was bigger. Her aim was impeccable, she need not lift a finger if she wanted to do something, she only used her wand while at school, wandless magic being her specialty along with other things. Just like me. I want power, I wish to grow up and be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, of all time. Yet when I am with her, I _see_ her as my possible equal. I seem to forget everything when I am with her.

I couldn't help think of all of this as I went to bed at night. There were a lot of things that were bothering me, but these more than usual. My mind kept drifting back to the last few months and how everything had changed between us.

The morning when she stopped talking to me is still fresh in my mind. After we discovered that we had a telepathic link we both quickly discovered something called Occlumency, blocking one's mind from unwanted visitors. That morning she had disappeared which was rare for her, because I couldn't hear her, it was as if she disappeared into thin air, and that worried me, but I quickly masked it with a sly smirk.

When she walked into the Great Hall, I couldn't help but stare at her as she made her way towards the Slytherin table. Her long, silky, raven and multicolored locks almost flying behind her as she walked briskly towards the table.

"Did you need something, Riddle?" She asked emotionlessly, turning to look back at the book she had placed on her lap.

Surprising me by the cool edge in her otherwise sweet voice, and the fact that she used my surname.

"Me? Oh, I just wanted to know where you disappeared to earlier this morning..." I muttered, pulling out my own book from my cloak pocket.

I could feel as her all-seeing eyes scanned the cover of the book. It read: **_Et ab_ _altissimis_ _tenebris_ _premuntur_ _artium_ _Magia_.**

 _Oh crap, I'm a dead where I stand._ I thought, flinching.

I watched from the corner of my eye as she slowly reached to touch my hand, and letting her mind open to connect with mine. I felt as my brows smoothed as I looked up to meet her silvery, blue-green combination. One I admired, it never failed to quicken my pulse, and increase the beats of my heart as I got lost in the endless pools of blue, green, and flicks silvery gray.

 _Dark Arts? Tom what's going on, Tom_? She asked me, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

' _Tom_?' I thought, surprised by the iciness in the word, and hurt that she hadn't called me her usual 'Tommy'.

She ignored my comments and raised an expectant eyebrow at me once more.

 _Nothing is going on. I just saw this book the other day in the library and felt curiosity as to see what it is about_. I replied abruptly, trying not to think of anything else that would give my plans up.

 _Tommy, you could lie all you want but I really don't think curiosity is why you got it. Now tell me the real reason you got this for, before I actually get angry with you._ She thought commandingly, crossing her arms over her chest, as the group began to arrive and sit around us at the table.

"Good morning, Annie." Bellatrix greeted her, smiling rather brightly.

"Good morning, Bella." She mumbled back dryly, a scowling forming on her face.

"What's going on between you two?" Narcissa asked, warily, as she motioned to the two of us.

"Nothing. Tom, is just being difficult this morning." She said, scowling down at the table as the food appeared before us.

Soon as breakfast was over, I watched Sophia as she grabbed her bag and left briskly towards first hour, to the first class of the day. Which happened to be Xylomancy with Professor Nora Bettie, the head of Gryffindor.

I, however, got pulled back by a couple of the guys in our house was we all walked towards the class. Frustrated by her silence I tried focusing on opening the telepathic link we sheared only to feel as if I crashed into one of the stone walls head first. Feeling a sharp jab in my mind, as I walked into class. I watched as her shoulders stiffened slightly, making me believe that she felt it too.

I heard the seats on either side of her squeal as Bellatrix and Narcissa sat in their seats. I chose to keep my eyes towards the front of the room, feeling as a sharp jab begin to appear in front of my head once more.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Bellatrix asked, or whispered loudly, worried as she sat down next to her.

"My head is just hurting. No, nothing is going on..." She sighed, rubbing her temples, and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

I slowly pulled out a notepad, ink bottle and my quill pen getting ready to take notes for the next hour. I felt as my head snapped up just in time to hear a seat screech and watched as Sophie collapsed in a heap on the ground.

I began to worry as she laid on the cool ground for several minutes. Her breath began to grow ragged, and her already pale skin began to get a green undertone in it. Finally, after Merlin knows when she began to come to.

"She's coming to. Back up people, back up, let's give her some air. That means you mister Lestrange." Mrs. Bettie said, as she slowly sat on the ground, looking dazed.

"Annie, Are you alright?" Bella asked, helping her stand.

She nodded once, once she did I saw red begin to pour out of her nose, a collection of gasps was heard as we all watched the blood pour out of her nose.

"Miss. Riel, are you alright? Do you wish to continue with the class?" Mrs. Bettie asked her, worried.

"Yes, Professor, of course. I feel fine." She muttered, lowly.

I kept a watchful eye on her for the rest of the day, after the first three classes, she finally sat down looking dead tired in the Great Hall. I watched her amused as she eyed the food hungrily, holding an arm over her midsection as if to contain the hunger she was probably feeling judging by the way she was eyeing the food that appeared before us.

"What is going on? Why can't I hear you? What have you done?" I asked her, worried, after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing is wrong I just didn't want to talk. There is something I need to talk to you about though. I think your mother knows about it too. After we eat I am going to send her an owl." She told me, still staring at the food before us..

I didn't respond, reaching to grab her warm hand. I watched as she slowly closed her eyes in what seemed deep concentration. I could feel as the barrier I ran into earlier slowly disappear, slowly and deliberately reached and entered her mind. I could feel her concentration once more as she focused on showing me what I believe she'd seen earlier when she collapsed.

 _What do you think the Chamber of Secrets is?_ I heard her ask me as she happily began digging into her plate of chicken fingers and stick fries.

I _don't know but I think those two figures were us. My mom might know what the Chamber of Secrets is or was.. I'm sure I've heard of it somewhere but it slips my mind at the moment._ I answered back chewing into my food.

She finished her food faster than I would've thought. I wasn't even half done with the food on my plate when she abruptly stood up, grabbing her things and briskly walked out of the hall. I rolled me eyes, grabbing my things before following her out of the dining hall slowly. I followed her all the way to the library, watching her carefully from the shadows.

I found her in one of the corners talking to my sister and a friend of hers quietly. Sophie stiffened as she felt me coming closer to her.

"Who is that?" I interrupted suddenly, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, uhh..hmm. That-that's Leilah's new friend, Seamus. Seamus MacLaggen." She said, as I stopped next to her.

"You're a Ravenclaw." I said, bored.

"Uhh, y-yeah. That's h-how I met your sister." the boy stuttered, his eyes flicking to her again.

I noticed he was staring too intently at Sophie, peaking my curiosity, I pushed into his mind, taking in everything as I did so. He's related to her, how interesting.

"He's your uncle." I said, looking at her.

"What-what? My mother never told me I had any other relatives otherwise she'd left me with them." She sputtered, her mouth gaping like a fish.

"He's remembering the last time he saw your mother. She was way younger than when I met her. About your age. He's either related to her or, he's known her for a while." I said, keeping my eyes on him.

I turned to look at the boy, his eyes had a familiar blue gray eyes I'd seen in her mother. I watched as she stepped back, before her hands began to shake.

"It's true isn't it...d-don't stay quiet, answer me!" She demanded, her hands beginning to shake more.

 _Oh no_... I thought, automatically wrapping my hand around hers. Leilah, stepping back too.

"Yes, it's true. Your mother is my older sister, we have a younger sister that's in your year. She's in Gryffindor. Her name is Grisha MacLaggen." He finally replied, his eyes wide.

"Come on, Sophie, let's go. Our friends are waiting for us back in the common room. Let's go." I said, practically dragging her away, towards a different part of the library, before leaving the library to find something to distract her.

I quickly came back and watched once more as she entered the restricted section of the library quietly.

I shook my head amused as she slowly lifted her hand and whispered,

" _Accio Chamber of Secrets_." She whispered.

I almost laughed when three books flew towards her at a fast pace. I could almost imagine her face as she watched the ancient, thick books quickly flying towards her face at the last moment I finally gave in and helped her.

" _Stupefy_!" I said in a low voice.

I heard as she let out a surprised gasped, as she quickly turned to see me standing behind her, holding the three books that were flying towards her in my arms.

"Seriously, couldn't wait for me could you, Sophie?" I teased her unable to hide my amusement from her any longer.

She shrugged, rolling her eyes at me before heading back towards the library doors. She ignored me as I followed slowly behind her and began making her way out of the halls towards the direction of what I assumed was the owlery, confused.

"Where are you two going now?" my sister asked, suddenly appearing next to us.

"The owlery. I have to send this letter to your mother. Its sort of an emergency." she replied, as we all made our way across the deserted quad.

"Hmm.. Are you still seeing things and having those dreams, Annie?" She asked, turning to look at her.

I watched the exchange, following behind them quietly as we walked through the cool night towards the owlery.

"Yes, actually they're starting to happen on a daily bases. I've seen important things, and insignificant things like us sitting in a lesson or seeing one of the professors drop something in the middle of a lesson." She replied, as the chilling wind blew through her hair, causing her to shiver.

"What is the point of having knee-high socks if they slip down." Sophie suddenly complained as she climbed up the stone steps, up the tower where the owlery was located.

"The point is to keep our feet, all the way to our knees warm. But of course they have to be defective." Leilah muttered.

I rolled my eyes at their complaining as we ascended the stone steps to the owlery, hooting could be heard from the bottom of the stairs. Hanging back and watching as Sophie went inside directly towards her snowy whit owl.

"I need you to take this to Merope, you already know where. I need a response as soon as possible. _Be_ _careful_." She whispered to her owl, as she watched her fly away.

That night as we sat in the common room studying I was approached by Laura Parkinson, in my opinion she was too nice to even be in Slytherin, she didn't seem to have the qualities to be a true Slytherin, how she got sorted into Slytherin I will never know or comprehend.

 _Neither does Sophia, yet here she is._ The thought slinked through my mind as I sat in the common room studying.

"Hey, Tom do you understand the lesson we were given in Herbology?" She asked me timidly.

I sighed trying to hide my annoyance as I looked up from my book. " Its simple all you have to do is name the characteristics of a certain plant, what it does, and what potions it can be used for." I said, suppressing the need to roll my eyes at the stupidity of the question.

The professor had explained in detail what a boggart is, and everything else in the lecture he gave, making the class take vigorous notes of said lecture.

She nodded sitting down next to me as she quickly opened her book and began jotting down what I told her, occasionally asking a question. I would try to my best extent and knowledge to help her but the girl is honestly harebrained, and rather air headed if she didn't understand my explanations after the ten time of explaining said subject. She maybe the complete opposite of her sister in appearance and maybe even knowledge.

I could feel myself loosing brain cells the longer time I spent in the presence of this daft girl. I was almost too annoyed when I heard one of the Lestrange twins asking Sophie something, it worried me more when I noticed how close he was to her, but I felt anger begin to rise within me as I saw him grab her hand.

No one has ever touched her, she was _my_ friend, not his. Why was he even sitting that close to her?

"Annie, is something wrong?" Bastian asked her.

I felt myself tense as I heard her warm, caring voice speak, uttering the words, that not only wounded me but also made my heart skip a beat uncomfortably.

"No, I-I've just been thinking. There's a lot of things to think about. I am actually worried I'll get behind in my studies this year." She said a sharp edge in her words, shoving all her books in her bag.

"You look rather worried. You know you can trust me with anything right?" He said, grabbing her hand.

 _No, she could trust **me**._ I thought, scowling in their direction before turning my attention to the book situated on my lap.

I couldn't help the glare that formed as I watched their quiet exchange, it hurt more that she was confining things in him as she blatantly ignored me. Laura threw a questioning worried looked in their direction too, as she looked towards me and then back at her.

"Yes, I know that Bastian. Unlike some people here, I know you'll tell me the truth. Brutal as it may be." She replied, her eyes never leaving mine as she uttered the words.

I flinched in response before I covered it up with the mask of indifference back in place. I knew hiding things from her wasn't the best way to go but the damage was done, knowing her, she probably just needed time to cool off before speaking to me again. We had never let any problems get the better of us but somehow, I knew that this was only the beginning of the problem. Seeing as we lived together and my mother was her guardian, I had nothing left but to wait it out. But for how long?

"Laura, I'll help you with your lesson during breakfast tomorrow. I am feeling rather tired now and prefer to rest." I said, gathering my books and supply before leaving the room without another word.

The following month the communication situation with Sophie seemed to be deteriorating further and further. It only worsened my mood when I noticed and realized that Lestrange and his brother were hanging around her along with Malfoy. It made my insides twist in a way that I couldn't explain. Things only seemed to worsen when Jennica Avery began trailing behind me like a lost puppy. I briefly wondered if I should set off a serpent on her but disregarded the idea when I realized it will only piss Sophia off more if I let a serpent hurt someone.

It was early in the morning almost two almost three months after Sophia stopped talking to me, when I got cornered near the Potions' room. I was there earlier because I need to ask Professor Slughorn about a potion I had read about. More interesting as we dove into Potions. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I wasn't alone until it was too late. Jennica had already cornered me and had pushed her disgusting lips onto mine, pulling me closer to her. I heard a gasp, quickly pushing her off me without thinking of the force I used, she ended up on the ground, staring up at me shocked.

I saw as hurt flashed in her eyes as she passed us, but she quickly covered it when Bastian quickly wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders as they disappeared into the room. Professor Slughorn was already waiting, with a projector already set up. The professor seemed rather excited as we all sat down around the room.

"Come on. Come on. Move it along. We have a rather long lesson to get through on this morning." He ordered, exasperated.

The lesson was about finding a key ingredient in potions to their antidotes, and where they could be found. When the lesson finished I watched once more as she left without a second glance back. I tried once more to see if I could open our link but ended up with a huge blazing headache and disappointment as I walked to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat.

I was sitting down with Yaxley, and Dolohov when I heard as all the glass that the room contained burst into tiny pieces, sending everything flying in different directions. I was about to check on Sophie when I turned to see Lestrange, who happened to be sitting next to her, quickly looked towards her, his eyes widening as he stared slack-jawed at her. I could see, her hair now had different colored streaks again, and her eyes were a brighter color than before.

"Annie? Annie, are you alright?" I heard Andromeda Black asked her, her voice calming, but her back was tense.

I saw her shake her head at her in response, as she dropped the fork she held a minute before with a loud clank, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Without thinking twice I got up and began running in her direction as she began falling to the ground in a heap.

I managed to get glimpses of what she was seeing while she was unconscious but I realized that I had to keep my distance from her. I had only seen her loose her cool once, and that was this past break when we ran into my 'father'. To tell you that I feared for her would be putting it lightly, if I messed up again and she lost control over her emotions we'd all be in danger. Even her.

My control seemed to crumble to the floor, one day while we all sat in class waiting for the old oaf Slughorn to come waddling into class. I watched the exchange she had with Sirius Black, making a quick note to put him in his place later for messing with Sophie.

"Are we still on for this summer? You don't seem happy right now." Bellatrix asked her, clacking her nails on the wooden desk before us.

I so happened to be sitting down two seats away so I heard almost every word that they spewed out, it was rather amusing until he got in her face. I felt proud when she held her ground, almost flicking her wrist which I knew she only need to do without uttering a word to render him unconscious.

"I'm just tired is all. Studying so much has fried my poor head." She complained, letting her head plop down loudly onto the desk.

I flinched in response, but kept my eyes on the book nonetheless.

"Oof. That looked like it hurt. Are you alight, Anna?" Sirius Black asked turning from the row before ours to look back at her.

"I am fine, Black. Leave me alone." She muttered, with her face still smashed into the wood of the desk.

"Sorry for asking." He said smirking at her.

Causing me to ground my teeth together in anger. Without thinking I thought of a hex and waved my wand under the desk, enjoying as he stiffened in his seat.

"I don't need any of your petty concern, Black, so turn around, leave me alone, and get back to whatever it is you do here." She replied, annoyed probably at the way he kept smirking arrogantly at her.

"Dear cousin, I see you're are still trying to get girls who are above your status to look your way..." Bellatrix cooed, batting her eyes at him mockingly.

She said something else but I missed it since I kept trying to open my link with Sophie.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... don't you get tired of all the air that goes through your head?..." He asked, making a whooshing sound.

I could hear a bit of buzzing when I tried again, feeling a sharp jab in my head once more as I did so.

"You know, your parents must be really proud of having you for a son. Oh wait, I mistook you for Regulus, the _wanted_ son." She quipped back.

Regulus chose to appear that instant. Which to my relief, he seemed to cool down the situation, almost.

"Reggie! We were just talking about you, dear cousin." Bella said, smiling at him as he sat next to her.

"Sirius, you're not trying to annoy cousin Trixie, again are you?" He asked, looking at his twin.

"I can't help it she's just too fun to mess with." Sirius replied, chuckling.

I saw Sophie roll her eyes, picking up her head before staring at him straight in the eye.

 _Turn around, act like you are paying attention, and **leave us alone**._ She thought, clenching her fists as she watched him. I was surprised that I heard her thought as she stared him down unafraid.

"Anna, stop." Bella said, her eyes widening as she watched Sirius turn stiffly around.

She let out a huff in annoyance before letting him out of her mezmerizing gaze; watching as he turned back around with a glare on his face, he stood up so fast he knocked his seat to the ground.

"Listen here, you daft twat, if you ever do that again I will hurt you so bad, your mother will feel it." He said, threateningly, leaning over the desk to make eye contact with her.

I almost stood up to shove the mongrel off of her when she opened her mouth and said something unexpected.

"No, you listen mongrel. Don't think that because I look fragile that I am, I can and will hurt you if you ever speak to me like that again. I won't hesitate to drop you on your arse... so, think twice before utter anything about my mother, because your cousin may have saved you this time, but next time you even try, you'll be unconscious before you even pull out your wand. Now get out of my face, you sorry excuse for a Y chromosome." She growled.

Regulus, who was watching the exchange amused quickly got up from his seat and shoved Sirius back to his seat. Before I could move an inch, he was extremely lucky I didn't do it.

"You do remember what father said before we came back from break. Don't you, brother?" He reminded, a glint in his eye.

The Professor decided to walk into the room that moment diffusing the fight entirely as he waved his wand and we all received our exams. Enduring four hours of the same people in a dingy, mold smelling room was far more punishment than anyone should endure.

Before we knew it was all over, we were dismissed to go have dinner at the Great Hall once more. We were waiting for dinner to commence; the headmaster began to speak.

"Settle down now." Headmaster Dippet said, looking around the room before he continued, "It has come to my attention that today was a very intense day of testing. I want to congratulate you all for your hard work, and studying. Seeing as tomorrow is the final day of school, I would like to announce that all lessons and exams are hereby canceled. Enjoy your free day tomorrow. You may leave if you decide you want to begin your summer break earlier." He said, smirking at our surprised expressions before he waved his hand, and the food appeared "Enjoy your meal." He added before sitting back down.

Realizing that we could start our break sooner than expected I quickly wrote my mother an explanation and went to the owlery to send mother the letter. Watching as it flew away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anna/ Sophie's PoV:_

It became apparent that I wasn't the only thinking about leaving early. The next day, all the corridors were filled with students running around in the house of Slytherin. I had just finished packing when a distinctly familiar, and continuous pecking tapping began on the window located next to my bed.

"Chloe." I sighed and greeted happily, as she hoped into the room, waiting for me to take the letter from her beak.

I giggled once, before taking the letter holding my other palm out to her, ready for her to eat her treats as I opened the letter and began to read it. In it, Merope informed me that Tom and Leilah had also written to her informing her that they planned to go home early as well. We were to meet her at our usual spot, only this time we would wait inside the train station.

I nodded to myself before letting Chloe fly to the owlery, before she had to endure sitting in her cage and the long ride home. I smiled watching as she flew in the air happily before heading in the direction of the owlery, almost wanted to be like her, flying away when ever I pleased.

I sighed tiredly, wanting nothing more than to skip the entire trip and be home already in the safety and of my own room. I knew it was impossible, in reality I was just trying to avoid any type of confrontation between Tom and me.

I knew my friends would be going back home today on the train with me. That fact alone made me feel better about traveling back home with Tom in any vicinity of me.

I had just finished putting all of my things in my trunk when I realized I would have to sit in the same compartment with Tom for more than four hours. That soured my good mood automatically.

Bellatrix and her sisters suddenly burst into the room cackling about something or other. When they took in our sitting positions they automatically directed their attention to us.

"Hey Anna, what's got your knickers in a bunch?" Bellatrix asked, snickering again.

"Why did you miss breakfast?" Cissy asked, as she checked to make sure she wasn't leaving anything.

"I wanted to finish packing, and I am not all that hungry at the moment." I said, looking out the window.

"You should've eaten at the vey least a small bite. Now you're not going to be able to eat anything but the junk they have on the trolley of the train." Andromeda said, handing me a small nap sack.

I took it hesitantly, peeking inside before looking back up at her, wide-eyed. "I-I can't have this. This is what your mother sent you." I said, handing it back to her.

"Take it, we're going home today. We can get more baked goodies, besides you haven't eaten a single bite since last night at dinner. You need to eat something." She said smiling at me.

I nodded before reaching into the sack and taking a brownie and munching on it slowly, feeling as my stomach began to grumble loudly causing us all to laugh.

For the next three hours, we finished checking to make sure that nothing was left behind before we slowly made our way down to the common room and out to the Entrance Courtyard, where huge black carriages were waiting for us to take us into a little town near the school. Hogsmeade, I believe is the name of the small township, Andromeda later confirmed that the towns name was in fact, Hogsmeade.

I rode in the carriage with Andromeda. We were all quiet until we got to the train station and boarded the train. I told Andromeda to meet me in the compartment that we sat in, on the way to school at the beginning of this year.

I walked in and sat alone, watching as the train began to move at a steady pace. It would be hours before we got to the train station in London. I was alone for about ten minutes before the door to the compartment slid open.

I noticed his strawberry blonde locks had traces of mahogany in them standing by the door. Which meant his hair would be changing color one day soon. Or would become a mix. I quickly realized I had been staring at him for too long when the tips of his ears began to turn pink.

"Is it alright if I sit in here?" He asked timidly.

"Of course not, go on, have a seat." I said giving him a gentle smile.

"Hi. I am Sophia Annamarie. Pleasure to meet you..." I greeted the shy boy, giving him an encouraging smile.

"N-nice to meet you. I am Newton Artemis Scamander. But everyone calls me N-Newt." He said, his head inclining as he sat across from me.

"I think I'll call you Artemis. That way you can tell who your friends are." I said smiling slightly at him.

Before he could utter another word, the compartment door slammed opened and in walked Bellatrix with her sisters, Tom and the Lestrange twins trailing behind the group. I briefly rolled my eyes at their interference, unable to utter a single word from the annoyed anger I felt.

I could see Newt cowering into the corner of the compartment as if it would make him disappear. I could tell he didn't like confrontations, trying to quickly diffuse the situation at hand. Tom eyed the boy in the corner before turning to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Everybody this is Newt. Keep your mouths shut and we'll have a happy ride home." I said, as I moved to sit next to Newt, and Bastian nodded before sitting on the other side of me.

"Blood status?" Tom asked sitting next to Bastian, who seemed rather tense as Tom spoke.

"Oh, Sweet and Powerful Merlin, Tom leave him alone. Goodness, not everyone thinks blood status is imperative. Leave him alone, you're scaring the poor boy, for Merlin's sake... " I mumbled, rolling my eyes at him, annoyed.

"That's alright, Sophia. I'm a Pure-blood." He answered, looking towards me grateful.

I saw from the corner of my eye as Tom stiffened when Newt called me Sophia, making me want to laugh at his reaction.

Everyone seemed to relax after that. We were an hour or so away from King's Cross Station in London when Rod suddenly asked.

"Newt Scamander. Newt, Newt where have I heard that name before?" He muttered. "I know your brother. His name is Thesius Scamander." He said suddenly.

"He is an auror. _He_ was in Hufflepuff." Rod sneered, causing the boy to flinch back in his seat.

"Shut up, Rod. We all know that the only reason you are sneering right now is because you only have those who are friends with your brother. Now be quiet and quit being such a prick. For once in your life, know when to shut your mouth." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him.

He looked at me with widened in my direction before he plopped down at the end of the seat, glaring at the floor, occasionally muttering something under his breath.

The rest of the hour it was quiet with the occasional question or comment thrown here and there. So far, nothing seemed to change between us, even if Tom and I weren't on speaking terms.


	15. Chapter 15

When we reached King's Cross Station Tom, Leilah, and I quickly gathered our things along with Chloe and Tom's owl, Onyx, and Leilah's owl Butterscotch, before we walked in silence towards the front of the station. I saw Merope standing near the entrance when a man suddenly appeared next to her, gripping her arm roughly before pulling her out of station, dragging her behind him. Without thinking I ran after them, ignoring Tom and Leilah's calls after me. As I ran past the door I saw that the man was pulling her towards a dark alley, I slowly followed staying in the shadows, I slowly pulled my hood over my head and held my breath hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

Though I knew that judging by the way my stomach began churning horribly, and my blood began to race as I realized that it was the exact person who I was thinking.

When I reached the end of the alley I could hear Merope's struggles as she attempted to fight off the man. He had her long raven locks grasped tightly in his big hands. I quietly crept up behind him slowly, hoping that what worked last time worked this time once more. Taking a deep breath, I before I stood upright, suddenly feeling my brain hatch an idea.

 _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ _._ I thought, raising my hand and flicking my wrist.

I watched stunned as a white icy film appeared out of thin air before rushing towards the perpetrator, who was holding Merope captive, fall back onto the floor as stiff as a board. The next thing I heard was the sound of Merope's body dropping, onto the cold, muddy stone floor. I shook my head trying to clear it, before I ran towards Tom's mother, who was sprawled on the floor.

I kneeled onto the ground next to her, scared of what I might see. I could hear as Leilah and Tom ran into the alley, breathing heavily as they hurriedly walked towards us. I pushed Merope's hair from her face as Tom stunned his mother's attacker. I could hear as Leilah let out a shock breathe, when they both realized who it was.

Laying there unconscious, was their no-good father, Tom Riddle Senior. I wanted nothing more than slap his arrogant face repeatedly, maybe even proceed to do so with a leather belt. Instead I chose to turn back to Merope to check over her, noticing in relief that she was in fact still conscious, but just barely so.

"Sophie, what should we do with him?" He asked worried.

"Did you let out the owls? Sent them home?" I asked him.

He nodded in response. "Shrank our things with a spell I learned and put them in the bag you use as a book bag. They're right here." Leilah said, holding up a familiar black leather bag for me to inspect.

I nodded in response, "Pull out the black box, in there are small phials, give me the one with the clear liquid in it. It's an energy restorer. It'll help your mother. We need to get her back home quickly, I think she's going into shock, if she is then she'll need her bed very soon." I said, as she handed me the phial I asked for, uncorking it before it reached my hand.

I managed to pull her up into sitting position with the help of Tom, holding up the potion to her lip, watching as she took slow deliberate sips from the phial as I looked up at a worried both of them.

"What are we going to do with that knob head over there?" I asked Tom.

"I say we get rid of him." He suggested, emotionlessly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know why we can't do that, Tom. Remember-" Leilah said before she was interrupted by their mother,

" _No_." Merope answered weakly, trying to sit up again.

"But mum...he-he tried to hurt you. If Sophie hadn't gotten here when she did, who knows what that scum would've tried to do to you." Tom complained, frowned down at the man, kicking his side once.

I rolled my eyes, flicking my wrist as I thought of how to release the stunned man fromour spells.

" _Finite_ _Incantatem_." Merope said, raising her hand weakly before she nodded.

"How are we going to get home? We can't all walk out of here looking like this, it'll look too suspicious." Tom said.

I think I know what to do. We can all-" Leilah began before she was once again interrupted by her mother.

" _Obliviate_ _._ " She said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Riddle Senior.

Merope finally gained enough energy to stand, smiling down at me, before she grabbed my hand, along with leaving Tom to grab onto my hand and Leilah's other hand. Looking down at us before she spoke once more.

" _Do not_ let go of me no matter what you feel. Hold tightly onto me. Understood?" She commanded, as she looked over at brick wall.

Before either of us could ask what, she was doing, I felt as our telepathic link popped opened. We then felt a pull at our navel, as everything began to spin around us and the floor disappeared from beneath our feet with a loud pop.

I felt my eyes getting pressed into my skull, my eardrums being pushed back into my brain. Everything felt like it was being squeezed into tight rubber tube.

The next moment we landed on the steps of our home in Wales with another pop. My stomach rolled as the floor appeared beneath my feet once more; Merope held onto Leilah and I as we stood unsteadily before the front door. Tom holing the wall next to the door, drunkenly.

"Merlin's beard. What the bloody hell was that?" Tom asked, as he crashed into the wall, grabbing onto it to steady himself.

"Tom..." Merope chastised.

I would've laughed if I hadn't done the same thing, trying to steady myself. "Apparation." Merope said simply, as she opened the door.

"Where are all of your things?" She asked worried.

The nauseating feeling seemed to cease after a moment, and the floor stayed in place so I walked, unsteadily into the house with Tom and Leilah trailing in behind me.

"She has it in the bag. Shrunken." I replied tiredly, throwing myself on the overstuffed chesterfield in the living room.

"Do they teach that in school? To second years?" She asked, gingerly sitting down.

"No, it's all about how much you want to learn." I replied, with my eyes closed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, curiously.

"It means mom, that Tom has been _studying_." Leilah replied for me.

"Hm." She said, scowling at nothing in particular.

 _Don't do it Sophie, please, don't tell her anything_. He thought, sitting at the end of the chesterfield.

"By studying do you mean what I think you do?" She asked, looking towards Tom.

"I don't know. What do you think we mean, Auntie?" I asked, innocently.

"Your mother is as intuitive as you are, Annamarie. You know what I mean. Don't avoid the question, Sophia Annamarie. Leilah Morgan what is that you know and are not telling me..." She wondered calmly.

I could tell by the 'no-nonsense,' tone she used that she wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"How do you feel about the Dark Arts, Aunt Mer?" I asked, ignoring Tom's quiet pleas.

 _Careful, Anna. You do not want to tread these waters just yet._ Leilah though, placing a hand on my upper arm.

"The-the Dark Arts? Why would you ask such a thing Anna?" Merope repeated, blinking at me in surprise.

I nodded, opening my eyes and sitting up to look over at her.

"I wouldn't approve. Why what does this have to do with your studies? Don't tell me _you're_ studying the Dark Arts Sophia." She said, her green eyes widening.

 _Great, now she thinks_ ** _you're_** _the one who dived into the Dark Arts._ Leilah thought. I could almost see her rolling her eyes at the thought

"N-not exactly Aunt Mer. I am merely curious as to what it is. I'm not studying it though." I replied coolly.

"Your parents won't approve of this." She said, shaking her head at me in disappointment.

"Is that so? Well, they're aren't here to stop me, so it shouldn't matter whether or not I am, either way." I said, getting up and leaving to go upstairs to my room, fighting tears the entire way.

"Anna, wait!" Leilah called after me. 


	16. Chapter 16

Not having my parents by my side was starting take its toll on me. The feeling of abandonment was beginning to sprout like a weed, planting roots within my heart. My second year of school had come to its closure and not having my mother or seeing my father was starting to ache more and more.

After stepping into my room and locking the door behind me- both manually and magically- I quickly went and sat on my bay window, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, staring out into the starlit midnight sky, wondering if my parents were alright and if I'd ever see them alive again.

I lost track of time as I stared into the blinking stars in the darkened starry sky, soon I began to see the stars disappear under the flashes of purple, pink, orange and yellow sky. I was startled out of my revere when I heard two loud knocks on the door of my bedroom. Realizing I never unlocked my door, I sighed as I stretched out my body, feeling the pinpricks going up and down the length of my appendages. I giggled uncomfortably as I wobbled unsteadily towards the door, unlocking it manually and magically.

I was met with both a worried Leilah, Tom, and their mother as I cracked the door opened. Misty quickly squeezing into the room through the cracked open door and jumping onto the unslept bed. I smiled sadly at her, shaking my head as I watched her stretch on the bed before she threw herself onto her side, curling in on herself as she did so.

"Good morning." I greeted tiredly.

"Annie, why didn't you tell me Tom was the one who was studying dark magic?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, and raising an eyebrow at me.

My eyes flicked to Leilah's in question, before she shook her head slowly, eyes wide in response.

"I-I... w-hoo-who told you that Aunt Mer?" I asked, trying to conceal my shock.

"I took one look at him and knew. I can look daft but I am from being so." She said, crossing her arms, looking at me amused.

"You're not daft, Aunt Mer." I disagreed, sighing before I began my explanation. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I-it's just- "

She automatically raised an eyebrow, "Don't lie. Tom and Leilah already told me that he asked you not to tell me. To which they've already received punishment for... I understand that you were trying to protect him but you three were going about this the wrong way." She reprimanded, looking at both of us.

I nodded, feeling my upper lip begin to tremble.

"You know, if you ever need to talk that I am right down the hall, right?" She whispered, kneeling before me to make eye contact.

I nodded, looking down at me feet, tiredly.

"Go freshen up, you're going to eat breakfast then come back up here to get some rest. No arguments, you didn't sleep, I know this is the first day of summer break but nothing is worth compromising your health." She said, standing upright, eyeing my knowingly as she took in my tired stance, and clothes I'd worn the night before.

"I also know that there has been an ongoing argument between Tom and you, that stops this instant. After you're nap I want you to go downstairs to the sitting room, then we shall discuss the problem going on between you two. No questions asked, I don't want to hear it. End of discussion." She said, as she put an arm around Tom's shoulder and lead him down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sighing tiredly, I went into the bathroom, showered quickly, and changing into a nice summer dress before draping a shawl on my shoulders, slipping on my sandals, before I braided my hair and going down the stairs, through the narrow hall and into the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen my sense of smell was assaulted by different foods. I slowly stepped into the room, eyeing all the food that was on display, as I sat down on the breakfast nook. Merope quickly grabbed one of the plates from the counter near the stove and set it before me. It had too much food on it, more than I could probably eat.

"Eat. You don't have to finish the food, but you do have to at least eat a portion of it." She said as she sat down.

"What's with all the food?" I asked, eyeing the weird concoctions that were place before us.

"Oh... well, I decided to try different things earlier. However, some of the food isn't edible." She admitted, as she began eating from the plate before her.

I heard Leilah and Tom let out a snort before getting the evil eye from their mother, shutting them up immediately.

Interesting enough I managed to finish most of the food on the plate before my exhaustion crept back into me. Noticing how tired I was Merope quickly excused me, and told me to go rest while she cleared the table, and washed the dishes.

All I remember was slipping off my shoes before climbing into bed with Misty cuddling on my side. When I woke up the sun was now shining the opposite direction of what it was when I fell asleep. Realizing that Merope probably wanted me to go down soon as I woke up, slipping my sandals back onto my feet, went to the bathroom to wash the sleep off my face, and made my way down to sitting room, with Misty strutting behind me as I did.

I was met with the sight of Merope calmly sitting down in my mom's old chair, while Tom paced along the far wall, next to the windows. Leilah laying half-hazardlessly on the floor with her feet up on one of the empty armchairs.

"Well... isn't this a unusual site. What did you want to discuss, Aunt Mer?" I ask, sitting down on the overstuffed chesterfield, with Misty hoping onto my lap, purring as I stroked her fur softly.

"First, I want to know why you were both fighting, and in nonspeaking terms." She said, looking up from her knitting.

I looked down at Misty, focusing on stroking her head, trying to ignore the gaze I felt. Finally, I heard Tom sigh, before he plopped down on the other end of the chesterfield, making Misty hiss at him.

"I didn't exactly tell her I was studying dark magic, she found out one day through the telepathic link, when it slipped my mind." He said, almost grumbling.

"That's not all.." Leilah chanted from her spot on the ground.

Merope stared shock at him before she regained her composure, and looked over to me. "You hurt her feelings, and you expect her to talk to you? Tom, even I know you're not that dafo think that are you?" She asked incredulously.

"My feelings were hurt... not because he didn't tell me, but because he included someone else, I had to find out when he let it slip through his mind. Its the lack of trust that hurt me not the fact he was studying the dark arts." I said.

 _That's right. Let him have it!_ Leilah thought amused.

Merope was quiet before she finally looked at me, nodding before she stood up. "You can go now, Sophie. I know that things have been difficult for you, especially not have your parents at your side. Get some more rest, you look tired. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow." She said, as she stood up, and made her way out of the room.

I left right behind with Misty right behind me. Feeling too tired to do anything else I quickly climbed up the stairs. By the time I made it into my bed I could feel my eyes close on their own accord. I blindly shut the door, and made my way to the bed.

As my head hit the pillow I began to feel a weird feeling from the pit of my stomach. Knowing already what it was I let it happen, I let myself be pulled into a vision as I felt myself being pulled into a dark abyss. 


	17. Chapter 17

The darkness seemed to be everywhere, the sense of direction seemed to lose meaning here within the blackness. I began moving towards what I thought was north when suddenly images began to appear before me. They were appearing at such a blinding speed, it made my already confused state become hazier than before.

I couldn't figure out what was going on, panic began to bubble in my throat as I realized the images were slowing. They were images of Tom, or what I thought was Tom. I stepped closer, feeling as a crease formed between my brows. My stomach beginning to churn as the images began playing before me at a speed I could finally grasp the situation at hand.

 _This man wasn't at all like the Tom I knew. This man was unnaturally pale, had long unusually long limbs, fingers that looked more like an animal's claws, with claw instead of nails, his face didn't appear to have a nose- instead having two slits, orifices in place of a nose, embedded into the skull, his eyes were the color of blood, the pupils were slanted instead of the normal circular shape._

 _His ghostly pale face wore an evil sneer plastered on it, with sharp fang-like teeth around his lip-less mouth. Dressed in a dark, hooded cloak that dragged across the dirty covered floor, he was barefoot._ _I could see as if something was fighting to come out of him when I looked at him full on. Another image, one who seemed to look familiar. Dark raven tresses, familiar forest green eyes, normal manly height, handsome face and features. I could almost recognize him. Almost._

 _I could feel myself begin to get a cold sweat, shivers and goose flesh breaking out across my cool skin as I stared down at my own limbs -body and face._

 _I felt a gasp of horror escape me as I noted that I too had changed, my normally ivory colored skin was now a ghostly pale. The purple colored veins under my epidermis could be seen under my unnaturally palled skin, some veins popping up under the smooth skin of my hands._

 _I looked up to be met with a startling site, my reflection staring back at me. I noticed that my normally mahogany lock had a variety of colors splayed around it, it shinned, falling in smooth, neat tresses all the way down to my torso. My eyes shinned like blue sapphires, a red tint added to it, making them give off a violet gleam._

 _My features looked unnaturally smooth, and carried a youthful look to it, even though it was clear I was anything but youthful. The smirk plaster across my face looked more like a sneer. I could feel shock as I noted that there on my left ring finger rested a simple platinum band._

 _Quickly swallowing around the knot in my throat as I stared back into the mirror._

 _"Ready to show the world who the most powerful sorcerer in the world is?" The man asked in an eerie tone._

 _I felt myself shake my head in agreement, before following closely him out of the unfamiliar room._

When I snapped back into my room I could feel myself shaking with fear, and dread as I willed the feeling to leave, looking around I realized that it was the middle of the night, and I could feel Misty as she laid next to me on the bed.

"Misty, go to your own bed." I whispered unevenly.

When she did, I began to shake uncontrollably as the tears formed in my eyes, and fall onto my face as I pondered on what I had just seen. Who was that man-thing I had seen? And why was I married to him/it?


	18. Chapter 18

It took the better part of the week to piece together what it possibly meant. The dream-slash-vision that I had had was of Tom, but why did he look like that and why was I even married to him? My stomach churned as the images I had just seen began assaulting my mind, yet again, for the umpteenth time since I woke up today.

I realized as the sun began to travel across the sky that I had better change my clothes and go down to eat something before Merope came and dragged me out of the room. Taking my time to gather my clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower and dress. I began to realize that I no longer looked like a small child. My dainty, slender frame was beginning to gain curves. My hips were beginning to widen, and my chest now looked as if I had grown a pair of large oranges.

I giggled as I remembered what had happened a week before winter break. This of course was when Tom was still talking to me, so imagine my surprise when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking deathly pale, his eyes lowered to the ground as he pointed at the trail of blood left in the snow behind us. We were on our way to Transfiguration with Dumbledore.

"Sophie, are you hurt?" He asked, concern filling his features.

"No, I feel fine, Tom, honestly. What-what's wrong?" I asked, lowering my gaze to the floor too.

I stiffened when I realized that there was a trail of blood in the snow. It was right where I walked. I felt my face flush when I felt something warm running down my leg.

"Uh-oh." Leilah muttered, before turning to look at me.

"I have to go see Madam Pomfrey. I'll see you later alright?" I said, rushing in the direction of the hospital wing with Leilah running after me.

Hours later, after I was excused for the day from my classes, after a brief explanation from Madam Pomfrey, I rushed to change into different set of clothes before heading down to the library to study. I however ran into a panicked Tom asking me whether I was alright, causing me to giggle in response. He glared at me, causing me to laugh harder, then explain in the lightest terms what was going on.

I snapped out of my revere when I heard knocking on the door of my room as I slipped my leather shoes onto my feet. I glanced at the door before I picked up a random book from the desk on the far side of the room before slowly making my way towards the door to open it. I felt my hands begin to sweat as I reached from the door handle, twisting it as I pulled the door opened. Only to be met with the last person I wanted to see.

Tom stood on the other side of the door, his fist raised in the air, poised and ready to knock on the oak wood door. I felt as my heart sped up in my chest, images once again flashing behind my lids as I tried to regulate my breathing. I blinked twice before looking back at Tom once more.

"Yes?" I asked, evenly.

"My mom sent me up to get you. Breakfast is ready." He mumbled curtly.

"I was just finishing getting dressed, you can go down. I'll only be a moment." I said, watching as he nodded in response before turning back and disappearing down the stairs.

The moment he disappeared I rushed back into my room, closing the door behind be before pulling out my leather-bound sketchbook. I acquired it in Flourish and Blotts' book shop while shopping for my book last summer. I flipped through the pages scanning everything I had sketched within the last year and a half; the book itself had about 1/3 left before it was completely filled. I realized that I had sketched the same face over and over in different positions and perspectives. Whenever I have a weird dream or nightmare, I always try to remember each detail in order to draw it.

Staring down at the book I realized now that this was a major possibility within the far-off future. At the realization, I felt my blood turn cold as the book slipped from my fingers. I quickly shook my head before picking up the book and placing it back into the nightstand drawer.

I ran down the stairs hurriedly before rushing into the kitchen. Merope was standing near the stove, her back turned towards the door. Leilah on a stool in the breakfast bar, and Tom sitting in the table reading a red leather-bound book. I slowly made my way towards the table, the chair scrapping on the linoleum floor as I dragged it out, adjusting my skirt before I slowly sat down.

"Good morning, dear. How are you feeling today?" She asked as I leaned back tiredly.

"Good morning. Not that well if I am being honest." I replied, sighing.

"Oh, I see... that time of the month again dear?" She asked, placing the back of her hand on my forehead.

Leilah, who was taking a sip from her orange juice, began giggling so hard the juice came out of her nose, sending her into a fit of coughs.

 _This outta be good._ She thought towards me amused as she sat down in the table, leaning back to get more comfortable.

"Mum! Please— _please_ don't talk about this when I am about to eat." Tom complain, scrunching up his nose as he looked at his plate full of roasted tomatoes, scrambled eggs, home fries and toast in distaste.

"I-I'm fine, honest. It's the third day so I should be alright in a day or so. Don't worry." I muttered, trying not to grimace at the embarrassment I felt.

I excused myself after breakfast was done, quickly heading back to my room. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading on potions, herbology, and astronomy. I decided to skip lunch and sketch out some of my visions and dreams. I slowly began to reminisce and realized we were all changing, both physically and mentally. Letting a few tears escape as I scanned different books some more.

I was so focused on the astrology book that I was currently reading that I didn't realize how late it had become until I heard three knocks on the oak door once more. Setting down the books on the bed next to me, before I stretched out once more, before climbing off the bed, slipping on my shoes, and sluggishly moving towards the door.

"Annie, dear, dinner is ready. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright." Merope said as she looked at me from head to toe.

"I feel fine, I'm just tired. I've been studying astrology, that's why I didn't go down earlier." I explained, a timid smile on my lips.

"I understand, dear. Come on now, let us get some food to put in your stomach." She said, pulling me along with her towards down the stairs and in the direction of the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

In the blink of an eye the night ended, and we were all now facing the beginning of yet another school year. All our school supplies had been bought a week ago, it was a day before we were all due to go back to school once again. I was about to finish pinning my hair away from my face when I felt my stomach begin to churn, my ears began to buzz, and my vision seemed to blur as I felt my body lean against the side of the bed. Somewhere in the background Misty began hissing loudly in a menacing manner.

 _I was near the top of a hill. The ancient Whomping Willow tree's limbs moving erratically in the chilled air. The fact that I didn't know what I was doing on this hill top at this particular time of night and side of the castle caused my nerves to automatically shoot up._

 _I began moving away from the Willow when I suddenly saw three figures sneaking out of the shadows and towards the almost hysterical tree._

 _I crept closer, curiosity getting the best of me, trailing slowly behind the three figures who cautiously crept towards the now frantic tree that waved its limbs in the air violently._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this, Tom?" I heard the smallest figure ask._

 _On that I automatically recognized to be me. As the realization was made I began to feel tension seep into my bones._

 _"I'm positive. I saw them coming in this direction. I've been studying them since the beginning of last year. He only comes here during every full moon. Its very suspicious. Don't you think?" Tom whispered, in a wondering tone._

 _"You know, Thomas. You're getting to be rather bothersome. Why didn't you do this with your minions... oh, pardon me, I forgot they're your 'friends'." Leilah quipped._

 _He quickly looked at her, scowling at her before turning to look towards the Willow, curiosity written on his features._

 _"Alright you two, be quiet." I hissed, annoyance clear in my voice. "Save your bickering for later. We have a-" I said before I was interrupted by a werewolf's howl in close range._

 _"Oh shit!" Tom hollered, taking a step back._

 _In the same exact moment, the growling animal turned in the direction of where we stood. I could feel myself gasp in fear as it quickly turned on its heels and began doubling back in our direction. We all panicked and began making our way, felt as Tom pulled me by the arm dragging my petrified form._

 _Suddenly panicking, we all ran in a different direction not realizing that, I was now running in the direction of the Whomping Willow. Too late I realized that I was now too close to the ancient tree, as I tried to shift ground, I was side swiped by one of the tree's violently swaying limbs, knocking me to the ground, a few feet from where I originally stood before I felt another one of the heavy limbs drop onto me, everything going black and distorting after a loud snap was heard._

 _** An hour later**_

 _Voices, distorted voices could be heard while I was surrounded by the black. I could feel as if the lethargy was lifted off of me like a heavy sack of potatoes. I could hardly recognize the voices. But I knew it was that of two different men and two different women._

 _" We have no choice, Dabria, there may not be another way." One of the males said, gravity heavy in his withered voice._

 _"Doing this would be beyond cruel and unusual. It really isn't their fault that something happened tonight. Armando say something. You surely can't let him do this." The woman pleaded, her voice wavering._

 _"We have no choice. The prophecy given, it-it all points to them. They must be separated immediately. For our safety and their own." The elder man said._

 _"Surely you are not all daft as to think I will willingly give up all three of my children because of some idiotic prophecy!" A feminine voice I recognized too well said. " A prophecy no one is entirely sure will happen, if at all!" She argued._

 _"Dabria, I am not trying to tear your children away from you. I am merely suggesting, we adjust their memories for their own good. It is clear that after tonight, things between them have changed." The tired masculine voice, I now knew was Dumbledore said calm._

 _"No, what you, Mr. Dumbledore, are suggesting is that we wipe their memories, use a false memory charm to put new memories in their heads, and put them in_ separate muggle _orphanages! I am the child's guardian, and I will not let you do this. That is my final word." Merope said firmly._

 _" I can assure you that it is only for their safeties, Dabria." He replied, calmly._

 _"Over my dead body." Merope sneered._

 _"Merope." Another familiar voice said._

 _"Lucy, what-what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised, suddenly letting out a sigh in defeat._

 _"I'm here to take you and Leilah with us." My mother explained._

 _"What? No! You certainly don't think that leaving them in_ separate muggle _orphanages is a great idea. You know they need each other. Lucy, this is madness. They'll think we all abandoned them. Please try to see reason." Merope begged._

 _"I'm not willing to risk anything or anyone. This prophecy is going to put them as well as everyone else in danger. We have to do this. There is no other option. So go and gather Leilah's thing, she is going to be attending the Beauxbatons Academy in France, starting the end of this week. Go we don't have time to argue." My mother ordered._

 _With a final glance at Tom and me, she left quickly to complete the task she was given. One moment the room was quiet and the next only whooshing sound was heard within the room, before a flash of pale blue was seen all around the room._

I blinked my eyes as if there was an obstruction in my eyes. Hot tears automatically beginning to pool in my eyes as they flicked around the room terrified. Did this mean my time and memories with them were going to be taken from me and forgotten. A flash of pain grew in my chest as I thought of any possible time away from Tom, or not being able to remember him at all.

The door flashed opened, and in walked Leilah along with Tom, scanning the room as if there was danger in the vicinity. They both turned to look at me simultaneously, shock appearing in their similar faces. Leilah automatically rushed to my side, where as Tom stood unmoving by the doorway.

"What-what did you see?" She asked.

" No-nothing important. Just-just my mother." I lied.

"Hmm." Leilah replied, stepping back to look at me.

"Alright, since you do not wish to elaborate with us. Though I have a feeling you will eventually. We should get going, or we'll be late to the train station and miss our train to school." She said, pulling me along with her as she shoved past Tom and dragged me down the stairs to have a quick breakfast before beginning our journey back to school.


	20. Chapter 20

As we hurriedly made our way down the staircase, we found, their mother, Merope already waiting for us. Putting our trunks in separate bags. How they fit in those three small bags was beyond me.

"Leilah, let her arm go." She gently commanded, as she levitated the bags in mid air.

I realized that the only things left were the owls hooting happily in their cages. Causing my steps to falter as I stared in awe as she dangled the bags in mid air back and forth as if they weighed less than a kilogram.

"How is it possible that you're swinging those three bags in the air as if they weigh two stone?" I asked.

"Its a simple extension charm. I'll teach it to you later." Merope said handing me one of the three messenger bags.

"It has all of you things in there. Trunk and all." She said smiling.

"If it actually contains my trunk in here than I doubt the charm is anything but simple." I replied, as I adjusted the leather strap of the bag on my shoulder.

"I can assure you, that it is. I charmed them just so you don't have to be dragging around your books and trunks." She explained

"Why is are the bags made of leather?" Leilah asked, as she eyed mine.

"Those three were the last three bags I found that looked good enough for you." Her mother explained.

"Hmm." She replied.

"Alright, it's time to leave now. Hurry now." Merope said handing Tom and Leilah their bags and began preparing us for our leave.

I rolled my eyes , glad that I had dressed in my normal floor length cotton skirt and thin long sleeve shirt. Pulling on the sleeve less cloak that my mother had given me the summer before I started studying magic at Hogwarts.

I was quiet on the way to the train station. Chloe's cage on my lap as she hooted contently, occasionally nipping at my fingers as the taxi drove us towards King's Cross. I knew that there was a conversation that was happening around me, yet I felt too distracted by the images I had seen earlier. My heart began to fill with dread as we reached the front of King's Cross Station.

"Anna, is something wrong? You were awfully quiet on the trip here." Merope asked as she hugged me to her, a smoothing sense of calm and security spreading through me. "Did you see something you're not telling me about?" She asked me in a low voice.

I nodded snapping the shield around my mind securely before placing the tips of my fingers on her jaw. I saw her eyes glaze over for a second, her expression turning of one full of astonishment before she blinked again. Her wide forest green eyes found my glassy, silvery blue greenish ones, her questioning glaze turning into one full of terror and concern.

"So, this is what your mother plans to do." She muttered, hugging me again. "Don't worry. Everything happens for a reason; the goal is to not lose your cool. Fear not, for you have the key in your hands." She whispered, smiling sadly at me before releasing me.

I nodded, glassy eyed as I turned as began to board the train along with everyone else. Slowly making my way towards the usual compartment that I usually sat in. When I realized I could be alone for a while, I quickly went and sat down on the left side of the compartment. Closing my eyes in deep concentration, willing myself to _see,_ anything I could use to my advantage. I could feel my forehead wrinkle as I went deeper into concentration, flickers of images flashing here and there but nothing concrete or useable. There were so many possibilities as to what could end up happening.

I had just gotten an inkling of a possibility when the compartment's door slid opened. I felt my eyes shoot opened as I heard the footfalls of someone walking into the compartment. I looked up from my lap to see Tom sitting across from me.

"I know what you saw earlier, I saw it through the bond." He said lowly, in an almost whisper.

I hung my head, unable to meet his intense gaze, I could feel as my vision began to blur, and hot moisture began to make its way down my face.

"Do-do you think this will come true?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Tom, most-most of the things that I-I've seen, have indeed come t-true." I whispered, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

"So, our time together really is limited? Isn't it?" He asked, pained.

"I-I believe so." I responded in the same pained tone.

He moved to sit next to me, wrapping his arms around me, bringing me into a tight hug.

"You know that no matter what charm, hex, or spell. I will never forget how much you mean to me, and-and how much I love you." He whispered.

"Love me? You-you love me?" I stuttered, shocked.

"I-I can't exactly say that what I feel for you is exactly love, since I've never been in love. But I can try to make an attempt to explain to you what I feel towards you, maybe then you can make you own assumptions, take your own conclusions." He said, pulling back to stare at me.

I nodded, watching as he closed his eyes tightly, before popping them back open to look at me. My heart began to race as my eyes met his mesmerizing gaze.

"I feel anxious when I am not by your side, there are these times when I see you and I feel as if my heart could burst out of my chest from happiness. This last year when you didn't talk to me, or vice versa, was sheer hell. I felt as if I was begin torn in two. Watching you with Lestrange made me want to skin him alive, it was agonizing to watch you confide in him and not me. I didn't realize this of course until this past summer when I was in my room, I accidently overheard you and my sister talking." He said, his forehead creasing, as if he was reliving the pain.

"Sophia, I want to apologize for hurting you. I didn't realize excluding you would hurt you so much. I'm regret it, I thought you should know that I only did it because I want to keep you safe. If all else fails keeping you safe will always be my main objective." He said, holding my hand.

I was about to open my mouth to reply when Bastian opened the door and walked in with Bellatrix and the rest of the group.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Rodolphus inquired, a teasing note in his voice.

"We were talking." Tom said, annoyed, his hand still wrapped around mine.

"About..." Bellatrix began looking around the compartment. "About what?" She asked, her lower lip jutting out.

"We were clearing a few things. Now that you're all here I want to inform you of a couple of things that may happen this year. I'm not entirely sure how or where to begin." I informed. "Sometime this year, Leilah will disappear with Tom's mother. Tom and I will be separated, someone- I am not entirely sure who, will wipe any memories of everything we've been through and all the bonds we've made. I will be resorted into Gryffindor-" I explained, before they all began protesting.

I let out a tired sigh, taking a deep breath before watching them all begin to argue before sighing again.

" _Stop_! Listen to me. All of you. I won't remember anything that is going on, neither will Tom. You all have to promise not to let anything or anyone stop us all from forming any type of friendship." I said.

"Annie, you're- you're scaring us." Bellatrix said, looking around the compartment at all of us. "Do you really think the both of you will forget everything? In-including us?" She asked, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Based on what I saw, and Tom as witness, it'll happen. I am not sure if it'll happen in a few weeks, or months but it will happen. We just have to be ready." I said, looking at all of their forlorn expressions before turning to watch the green blur outside as the express rushed passed it. 


	21. Chapter 21

Arriving at Hogwarts, felt like arriving home after a long time of being away. I could feel almost all of the tension I felt earlier on the train dissolve and blow away along with the crisp air blowing through my hair and face. I began to feel a sense of dread form in the pit of my stomach, as we hoped out of the carriage and slowly made our way into and through the castle in the direction of Great Hall.

I could feel tears begin to form as I sat down next to Tom in the Slytherin table. It felt like it would be one of the last few times that I sat here with my friends. I could feel as Tom clasped his hand around mine under the table, comfort and understanding along with pain radiating in the small gesture. I let the barrier securing the privacy of my mind slam back, leaving it open.

 _You do know that no matter what happens, you'll always be my Sophie?_ He asked, as we kept our eyes on the food before us.

 _Yes, I do. Just like I'm sure you know that you'll always be my Tommy._ I replied, smirking when he turned to roll his eyes at me.

 _Ugh, why I ever agreed to letting you call me that annoying name is beyond me. There are far better names than that one._ He replied, smirking back.

"Because you loooove me." I sang, causing him to spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over the table and his food.

I smirked at his scowling expression as he turned to look at me expectantly. His expression changing to an expectant one. Causing me to raise my eyebrow at him confused.

 _What?_ I thought.

 _Would you mind cleaning the mess and replacing my now-soggy food with eatable food?_ He wondered, his expression still expectant.

I rolled my eyes at him, before letting out an over exaggerated sigh before putting my elbow on the table, and cupping my chin. Pretending to think hard about it before he gently elbowed me, letting out a grumble.

 _Please?_ He thought, mock pouting at the table

"Ugh. Fine, wait a moment." I said, rolling my eyes before I wiggled the fingered on the hand that was cupped under my chin.

We all watched as the mess on the table before us, Tom's food fading for a moment before it was replaced with a new steak and kidney pie.

I cleared my throat loudly as I began eating my newly-replaced steamed veggies, steak, and roll slowly.

"Thank you, Sophie." He said curtly.

"You're welcome, Tommy." I cooed, batting my eyelashes at him.

I could hear as one of our friends snorted, and mumble ' _Tommy?'_ before Tom and I turned to glare at him.

"Ugh, I knew I was going to regret it." He mumbled, letting out a groan as he continued to eat.

"You love it and you know it." I teased, lightly elbowing him on the ribs.

Bellatrix let out a snort as our group began laughing at our exchange. Andromeda looked at us, her eyes looking at us her eyes shining with unshed tears as she watched us. Narcissa rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"You two do realize that you aren't alone, and that half the people in this room have been watching you. Including those in the Gryffindor table. Right?" Dolohov said, inclining his head once.

"That's strange. Why would everyone be looking at us? Are we being too obnoxious?" I whispered to Tom, who shook his head in return and shrugged his shoulders a moment later.

It was five minutes before the mealtime was finished Headmaster Dippet stood up and walked around the long rectangular table in front of the room. Pausing to scan all of the room, a gloomy aura radiating from the elderly man, as his eyes landed on our table, particularly on Tom and I, watching us for a brief moment before he turned his head to face the rest of the room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home. Of course, before doing so I'd like to make an announcement. As you all know, need I remind you, the Forbidden Forest is as usual like the name forbidden, and out of bound for everyone here unless with proper personnel. Trips to Hogsmeade are forbidden until further notice. That is all." He said, looking around the room, expressionless.

As soon as he said those words I felt as the present and everyone around me disappeared. The setting looked familiar, when the movement around me settled. I was in the small township a few miles from here. The roads were empty but a few hoots here and there, I wondered why I was seeing this as I began to slowly wonder through the passages. As I began walking deeper and deeper into what looked like that main street I saw shops began to appear, a few pubs, a candy shop and a book store.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the howling of a wolf as I headed towards a secluded road, heading towards an abandoned house. As I grew closer I felt the hairs on the nape of my neck begin to stand.

Within the next moment the image before disappeared before me, Tom had his arm around my waist while my arm was wrapped around his shoulders as he practically dragged me in the direction of the Slytherin common room. I blinked twice, taking in our surroundings as we reached the portal to the common room.

"What happened?" I whispered, drowsily.

"I don't know, we were all directed to head to our dormitories. I can however tell you that all of the teachers seemed panicked when the prefects began to lead us here. Narcissa and a couple of our friends created a distraction, so we could slip by without anyone noticing that you were out of it." He whispered back as we walked into the common room.

He helped me plop down onto the leather chesterfield, before standing up, and turning to look me in the eye. I haven't the slightest clue what he saw, but he pressed together in a tight line before uttering a single word, dread filling them.

"Are you going to inform me of what you saw earlier, or do I have to force it out of you?" He asked, pursing his lips.

"I know when it'll happen now." I whispered, looking towards the emerald flames that never failed to captivate me.

"Well?" He pressed, plopping down on the seat next to me.

"In two weeks the Headmaster shall lift the cancelation of the trips to Hogsmeade, that same weekend we will have our memories wiped, and everything I possess shall be blocked until our fifth year here. On a different note stay away from the evil pixy in our house." I said, looking at him.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" He asked, pained.

I was shaking my head at him before he even finished the question. "No, I don't think there is." I said, trying to keep my face expressionless but failed when my eyes began to tear up.

I could feel as he sat closer to me and pulled in to hug me, as we began to hear the approaching footfalls of the rest of the Slytherin house. I could feel my heart begin to crack as I heard him sniffle too, burying his face in my hair.

"This isn't goodbye, not really. I'll be back here in no time. Two years is nothing." I whispered, patting his back.

"I-I need you to promise me one more thing." I said, pulling back from his embrace.

"I can tell I'm going to regret this, but fine, alright let's have it. What do you want?" He asked, rolling his eyes at me

" Promise me you'll be nice or at least try to be nice to people, mainly our friends, while I'm gone." I said, smiling.

He rolled his eyes at me but nodded in agreement nonetheless. I smiled at him in response, and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around him in a tight embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

We stayed quietly sitting in the common room watching the emerald flames dance around the air as we sat there watching it.

"I really am going to miss you, Sophie, you do know that right?" He asked me, as his hand wrapped around my own.

I nodded feeling my eyes begin to blur, as I gave him a watery smile and leaned on his shoulder as our group of friends began to fill in the seats of the common room around us. Antonin Dolohov, a fifth-year student and prefect here, David's older brother walked in front of the group, a distasteful expression etched on his awful face.

"Riddle, Riel what are you two doing in here all alone?" he asked, the sneer on his face made my skin crawl.

"Talking. What does it look like we're doing knitting a scarf?" Tom replied shortly.

I could tell from Tom's stiff posture that he wanted to say something else but resisted the urge. I almost cracked a smile at his short response.

"What would you two need to be talking about? Privately?" He questioned, stepping closer.

"Tony, leave them alone. They're not like you and your 'friend'." David said, exasperation clear in his voice.

" _They're_ your friends, brother?" The prefect questioned.

"Yes, now go study or something. Leave them alone. Or better yet go snog your nasty, harebrained girlfriend." David said, resisting the urge to scowl at his elder brother.

Antonin rolled his eyes before leaving the common room, going in the direction of the boys' dormitories. I watched as our friends shook their heads in disgust, before turning to us in question.

"Annie, y-you saw something earlier?" Bellatrix asked, the right side of her lips twitching.

"Yes. Err...we-we've got two weeks." I said, my eyes flicking towards the emerald blaze within the hearth.

"Does-does it feel colder in here? Suddenly I felt a draft in here." Narcissa wondered, wrapping her cloak tighter around her.

"No, it's not colder in here. It feels like that because we're all losing our dear friend in two weeks and there's nothing we can do about it." David uttered, sounding put out.

"You are all acting like I am about to die." I said, turning to look at them. "I find that offensive, you know. I'm not going to die, I simply won't be able to remember you. It is up to you all, on whether you'd like to start a new friendship with me or not." I added, feeling as Tom's arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

"I can only assume that they'll wipe all our memories as well." Andromeda said, disappointment clear in her voice.

"No, I-I think only Tom's and mine will be wiped. Try to not think about anything that we've told you if there are too many people around." I advised. "Just in case. Your knowledge can be very valuable to us gaining our memories in the future." I added, looking at all of them.

"On a lighter note. Trips to Hogsmeade will be reassumed in two weeks too." I said, trying to smile.

"Wonderful. I can't tell you how badly I need one of those sugary-sweet caramels, or blood pops from Honeydukes." Andromeda said, cracking a smile.

I realized it was later in the night than originally thought. "I think we should all head off to bed now," I said, looking and feeling all of their disappointment.

"It would be best, seeing as we have an early start tomorrow morning." Tom agreed, squeezing my hand in his once more before turning to head in the direction of the boys' dormitories.

I nodded, as I gave him one last hug, before heading to bed for the night. As Bella, her two sisters and I reached the room, we entered silently, grabbing our sleepwear and changing quickly into them before climbing into bed. I had just climbed into my bed, when I heard Bella's voice beside me.

"Alright, Anna, how long do we really have?" She asked, her dark eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears.

To stay that I was surprised would be putting it lightly, of the two years that I've known Bellatrix, I've never seen her cry or be close to tears. Not once. Well, until now that that is.

"I just told you not an hour ago. Do you really need me to repeat the information to you yet again?" I questioned evasively.

"You can quit lying to me. I know you, Annie, you-you hesitated before informing us. How long do we really have?" She asked again, her beady eyes staring me down.

"Fine, I'll- I'll tell you. But what I tell you doesn't leave this room, understood?" I said, watchin g as they nodded in agreement, I sighed, taking in a deep breath to calm myself before I answered her. "It's less than a week. I-if I avoid going towards the abandoned house within Hogsmeade, two weeks at the most." I said, not looking at any of them.

I heard as all three of the Black sisters began to bawl after my revelation, remorse began gnawing at me as we all settled down on our beds to sleep. The last thing I heard as I fell into a deep sleep was the sniffling of Bellatrix and her sisters.

I woke up the next morning drenched in sweat, I could feel as my heart pounding rapidly as I sat there trying to calm my racing heart, that was threatening to beat out of my chest. I sat there until the sun began to come up. The dimly lit room was now brightly lit, causing all of us to flinch and div under or pillow before climbing tiredly out of bed.

"How'd you sleep?" Andromeda asked after we were all dressed.

"I slept well." I muttered as I slipped on a pair of boots instead of a pair of the usual leather shoes.

"Isn't it a little too hot to be wearing boots this morning?" She asked eyeing my boots.

"I have a feeling today is going to be cool." I replied, as I adjusted the boot around my knee.

"Hmm." She said as she turned around and began changing her shoes.

I rolled my eyes as I watched them change their leather shoes into knee high boots. When they finished slipping on their shoes and grabbing the rest of their things. By the time we began making our way towards the Great Hall. I had just sat down in my seat when Tom and everyone else rushed into the Hall hurriedly, quickly occupying the seat around me and the girls.

"Good morning." Tom greeted, smirking at me.

"G'morning." I said, looking down at the table, unwilling to meet his gaze.

 _What aren't you telling me?_ He asked, after pushing into my mind.

 _Noth_ \- I began before I felt my mind accidentally slip, I began to think of the hidden information from last night without meaning to.

"Good morning students, I would like to announce that there was a miscommunication from the Ministry of Magic, and it appeared that the trips to Hogsmeade will be reinstated. With a few ground rules of course. The trips for third years will be guided by prefects of their houses, and you are only allowed to stay for a four-hour maximum. Enjoy your meals. Time tables will be had out briefly." The head master said.

I felt as my entire body stiffened, along with Tom who was sitting next to me. He suddenly reached for my hand, and squeezed it.

 _Noo! Noo! Noo! I-I thought we had more time together. Why didn't you tell me? How could you keep something as vital as this?_ He asked, his hand squeezing mine again.

 _I-I didn't think it'd be this soon. I-I'm sorry_. I replied, my eyes beginning to tear up.

"Does that mean you were wrong? A-about the other thing?" Bellatrix asked, her voice cracking.

I nodded my head once in response. My eyes suddenly glued to the window in front of me. It appeared as though nature itself was announcing the nearing storm that has yet to rear its ugly head.


	23. Chapter 23

Throughout the rest of the day the warm sun began to disappear behind the dark puff clouds that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I was about to go into Divination when I suddenly felt as if I'd been hit on top of the head, causing my vision to blur and for me to stumble into Bella, who happened to be walking alongside of me at that moment.

"Annie? _Annie_?" A distorted voice called me, I felt as if I was submerged in water, everything sounded cloudy and my eyes stung badly.

Utter darkness closed on me, suffocating me. After who knows what amount of time I finally regained the ability to open my eyes. With a large amount of struggle, I finally pulled my lids back flinching when they began stinging badly, tears blurring my vision as my eyes traveled around the room. I felt as if my body had been put through a meat grinder, parts of my body I didn't know existed ached, when I, ever so slowly began feeling my limbs begin to twitch, before I was able to get the ability to move in my entire body again.

I bit back a pained groan, and let my eyes slam shut, clenching my fist as more pain shot through my body, as I began hearing more familiar voices within the room speak. I didn't believe want to believe what I was hearing.

"Seriously, you've seen what she's seen and, yet you still choose to go ahead with all of this idiotic plot of yours? You're going to get us all killed. I thought you were smarter this that but apparently you're too selfish to see that not only will it affect you and I, but her too." Leilah reproached.

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be intelligent, and witty. So far, I've only seen you be witty. I'm sorry to inform you that you're failing six of seven characteristics to be a Ravenclaw, sister." Tom quipped, in a bored tone.

"Yes, well, I can see how you would only see that. For your information, I'm not the one who's failed to see the danger within this situation. Annie, herself, told us that someone has decided something. That decision alone is concrete, if you don't change your decision we'll all be separated!" She quipped back at him.

"Oh, come now. Surely, you don't actually believe all of this separation nonsense do you, Leilah?" He scoffed.

"Two days ago, you did too, Tom... and let me just add that your incredulity and selfishness is going to end up getting us all hurt if you don't snap out of whatever state you seem to be trapped in. You might want to think about that _before_ Anna wakes up and hears that you're doubting everything she's told us. Especially since you, yourself have witnessed such things." She added, before she walked away.

I felt shocked as I listened to the two siblings bicker back and forth. I felt tears slip from the corner of my eye, this time coming with the sting of betrayal. For the next thirty minutes I laid there, trying to wrap my mind around what I had just heard. I must've let my mind wonder, because the next moment I felt a cool hand pressing against my clammy forehead.

"Annie? Annie, dear? Can you hear me?" The gentle voice said, one that I later recognized to be Madam Noelle.

I nodded, my head once, willing the stinging pain I felt in my head to go away, as I heard her let out a relieved sigh as she walked away. I sighed too, and propped my eyes opened before pulling myself into a sitting position on the lumpy cot

I noted that the wing was empty, aside from me and Madam Noelle, who was quickly making her way over to me. I felt my eyes widen as my eyes landed on the tray she held before her.

"W-what is all of that?" I asked, gulping as I realized that all the potions were most likely for me.

"Well, dear, seeing as you took a tumble from the steps leading to Divination class, I'd say you're lucky you're here and not in St. Mungo's. You almost went through a bloody window. You ought to be more careful where you are walkin', I reckon." She said chastisingly.

"What do you mean I fell from the stairs leading to Divination, I barely climbed two steps!" I cried, flinching as my own voice echoed in my head.

"You don't remember anything do you, deary?" She asked.

I shook my head at her, feeling my eyes heat up as hot tears formed once more. The sound of footsteps echoing on the stone floor, interrupted us.

"Drink these four, first," She instructed rushing back to her office as Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore walked in along with Leilah, Bellatrix and her sisters towards me.

I sighed drinking the first potion handed to me, labels energy restorer, followed by a blood replenishing potion, pain relieving tonic and a hydrating potion.

"Bleh. Ugh. Oh, they're dreadful." I muttered, quickly reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Miss. Riel." Dumbledore said, looking at me worried.

"Professors. What can I do you for?" I wondered, feeling as my aching body slowly felt like it became jelly.

I suddenly began to feel anxiety rise inside me as I felt the professor's scrutinizing gaze, along with every other person in the room. Letting out a tired sigh, I turned to scan them the expressions etched on their faces. Worry seemed to be the most prominent one.

"Can, you please explain to me why Professor Wickham insist you have many extraordinary gifts?" He inquired, his beady eyes staring unblinkingly at me.

I stared blankly at him, wondering what Wickham must've said to have him this on edge.

"That depends, sir, what exactly did she say?" I wondered, "I mean, I can't give you an explanation without knowing what it is that she said." I said cryptically.

"Prof-professor. I- I was wondering something." Andromeda interrupted, looking over at Professor Dumbledore as she waited for him to look over at her.

"Yes, Miss. Black?" He replied, though by the sound unwillingly.

"Can one be sure of the future or prophecies that Professor Wickham has given?" She asked, innocently.

"Well, not necessarily. Professor Wickham can have a vision or see a specific prophecy one a certain day but just because it is written or seen that doesn't mean that it'll happen." He supposed before turning to look back in my direction.

"Now, Miss. Riel. Would you care to answer the question I asked before your lovely friend interrupted?" He asked, eyeing me again.

"I'm not entirely sure what you want me to say Professor, as you said before Professor Wickham is sometimes wrong. She could be wrong about what she's seen about me." I replied coolly

"You're right, please excuse my thoughtlessness, Miss. Riel. I thought –" He began before stopping himself. "Well, it doesn't matter what I thought now on the subject is null and void." He finished, nodding once at of us in the room before quickly disappearing out of the room.

I turned my head to look at the girls before letting out a tired breath, and flopping onto my back.

"Well, you managed to avoid that subject a bit too quickly, I'm glad for you... On a lighter note how are you feeling?" Narcissa asked, sitting in the chair next to the cot.

"Tired. Confused. Hurt. Have I mentioned tired because that's the most prominent one at the moment." I mentioned, as I felt myself getting drowsier.

"Yes, actually you did. But you've been saying that since the start of the school year, and the first day has yet to be finished." Bellatrix chanted, squeaking as someone, probably Andromeda thumped her.

I groaned, feeling my lower lip jut out in a pout; I could feel myself loosing consciousness slowly as I listened to them talk all at once.

"You have to drink these. They're meant to help you, Annie, you know." One of them said, blowing out the air in a raspberry.

"What's left then?" I groaned, unwillingly pulling myself into a sitting position and looking over at the desktop covered in potions and tonics.

"Let's see, there is: bone mending potion, a sleeping aid, and about three or four more tonics and potions here. Sweet Merlin, what did you do go through a window on your way down? Look at your legs! They're practically covered in small gashes and bruises!" Andromeda muttered shocked as she lifted the thin blanket that covered my legs.

"No." A different voice said from the other side of the room, causing us all to jump, and me to squeal in pain.

"Who are you and how would you know what happened to Annie?" Bellatrix asked, standing protectively near the foot of the bed.

"My name is Seamus. Seamus MacLaggen. I am a Ravenclaw. I'm here to explain something to Anna." He said, unblinkingly.

I stared back at him coolly, watching as he slowly made his way towards us. Waiting patiently, for what I felt was, something important about to happen before us.

"May I speak with Sophia alone?" He asked.

"My name is Anna to you." I said curtly, scowling at my cocooned feet. "Why are you even here?" I asked with the same coolness in my voice, watching as the three girls tensed where they stood.

"Like hell you will. Whatever you have to say you can tell her in front of us." Bellatrix snarled, stepping closer to him.

I looked over at Bellatrix, meeting her sisters with a questioning gaze, before turning to look at the nervous-looking boy before me in question. I nodded, tiredly waiting as he began to speak.

"You see things in your dreams, and have visions that leave you unconscious." He said, in a confirming tone, his eyes never leaving mine.

"What does that have to do with what you're going to say?" I questioned, closing my eyes again.

"It's not a question. I know you do because I dream the same or similar things." He said, looking at me with the same expression that I had looked at him the day of the run-in in the library.

"It's important for you to leave something with someone who you trust the most before everything you've seen happens." He said, looking directly at me as he pulled out a silver chain and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked him, propping my eyes open and pulling myself into a sitting position, before looking down at what he handed me.

Along with the silver chain was what looked to be a large circle, with an embedded web design. It was mesmerizing, yet even so I couldn't help but wonder what was going was going to happen once I put it on.

"It's enchanted, I had my mother's help of course. Wear it once, for an entire twenty-four hours. It'll capture all if not most of your memories, when the hours are through give it to someone you trust, someone who can hide and keep it hidden for more than a while. When you need it, you'll know, and the person will either find you or you'll find them." He explained.

"That's it? That's what was so important?" I asked, surprised, as began to place it around my neck.

"No, the key to you and everyone else gaining their memories in the future will be in your hands. So, be cautious as to who you trust." He cautioned before taking one last look at me and briskly walking out of the wing.

"Wonderful." I muttered, throwing my head back onto the pillow.


	24. Chapter 24

"That's tough... So, who are you going to give it to?" Bellatrix asked, bouncing in her seat after a few moments of silence.

"Bellatrix, seriously? You have the sensitivity of an aching tooth." Narcissa muttered, as she thwacked the back of her head as she passed her.

"Oh, come now. I was only trying to distract her..." She said, rolling her eyes at her pouting sisters.

"...fat lot of luck that did..." Narcissa quipped, patting my feet and giving me a sympathetic smile.

I began to feel a strange warmth radiate from the crown of my head to the tips of my fingers and toes. I felt as if something was being extracted from me, my mind began to blur. I found myself being able to remember certain things that I couldn't remember. Everything I had seen, every image that I had ever seen before my eyes, or dream I had ever had.

I could feel myself stiffen as images of the serpent-like man with an elongated torso and limbs, bloodshot red eyes, and claw like finger nails laughing menacingly. I felt a gasp escape me as I realized who it was, my head began to shake wildly as I felt my eyes begin to roll to the back of my head. Waking up, for what felt like a few moments later with my mind feeling a pin prick, nothing more or less.

"Anna?" I heard someone call.

I lifted my head from the pillow and turned to the direction where I heard the timid voice calling my name. Before propping myself up into a sitting position on the cot.

"Newt." I greeted smiling warmly at him, as he slowly walked closer towards the cot I was sprawled on.

"I heard you were feeling sick, I just came to see how you're feeling. Since you've been here for a while." He explained, a small flask in his hand.

"Oh? I-I'm fine now I th-think..." I replied, looking at his face. 'be cautious as to who you trust' Seamus' voice rang in my head as I looked at the timid boy sitting before me.

"I'm glad to hear that. I-I got you something- from, you know—oh, i-it's a calming draught. To-to help you sleep. You seem tired since the last time I saw you." He explained, when I looked down at his hand and scrunched up my nose in confusion.

"Thank you. Would you mind if I ask you something?" I whispered, making sure no one was near hearing range.

"O-of course. Is something wrong?" He wondered staring at me with wide blue eyes.

"No, of course not. I'm just wondering if I can trust you. You know to keep a secret, or hold something for me." I said in the same low voice.

He tilted his head to the side before looking up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment before looking at me again. He nodded his head nodded his head once in response.

"Great, I-I need you to hold this for me." I said, bringing my hand up to my neck.

"What exactly is that? If you don't mind my asking?" He inquired, rising an inquisitive brow at me.

"It's-it's something extremely important to me. Or at least it will be later." I said, evasively.

"Interesting." He replied, nodding his head at me.

"How long have I been here?" I asked suddenly, feeling as if I missed something.

"Two days. From what I heard from Andromeda, they were here when you fell unconscious, you hadn't woken up since then. Not to worry, not a lot of interesting things have happened around here. Well, just two students from my house accidentally blowing up the Potions lab, but Professor Slughorn managed to get everything back in order for today's lesson." He explained.

I nodded, lost in thought. "That means I can give you my medallion right now to hold. Do not lose it please, make sure no one else know you have it, for it can be the only key we have in the future." I said as I reached and unclasped it, gathering it in my left hand before I handed it to him.

He looked down at the medallion, his eyes going blank for a moment before he nodded in response, and put it in his breast pocket.

"It'll be safe,. I promise." He vowed in a low voice, looking at me for a moment before he stood up to leave again. "I have to get to class now, I hope I see you back in class soon." He said, giving me a half smile before he departed.

I smiled back in response and looked back up at the ceiling tiredly, drifting back into a tired sleep.

I was released later that afternoon by Madam Noelle, who smiled at me after she checked everything, giving me a clean bill of health before sending me back to the Slytherin dormitories to rest for the rest of the day.

The next few days passed without incident, classes became rather dull as I ignored Tom, still feeling the stinging after overhearing the conversation between him and Leilah. It wasn't until that very weekend that I began to regret ignoring him.

Come Saturday afternoon, Tom and our friends gathered in the Slytherin common room, discussing something in hushed voices, from the tense atmosphere I gathered that it was either about me or something having to do with me. I quickly decided that if I was being excluded from said discussion then it wouldn't be my problem.

I quickly ignored the activity happening in the common room and walked past it towards the exit, automatically beginning to walk in the direction of the library, ignoring the fact that I had been hearing four pairs of rushing footsteps behind me since I had walked out of the Slytherin common room. I quickly decided to ignore whomever it was that was following me and briskly walked into the library and headed in the direction that I knew I would find the person I was looking for.

"Artemis," I whispered, watching as he snapped a book closed, raising the book in the air before it began floating towards the top shelf.

"Sophie." He whispered back, curiosity etched on his face as I stepped closer to him. "This is the second time this week you've looked for me. Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded, stepping closer to where he stood, stopping at his side before reaching over and placing my fingertips on the back of his hand, closing my eyes before I pushed myself into his mind.

Artemis, there are at least half a dozen books that have most if not all of findings and other things, I need you to keep those too. I thought, opening my eyes to watch his reaction.

Much to my surprise, he simply nodded, before looking in back of me.

"Sophie, what are you doing here with this bloke?" Bastian asked, suddenly appearing at the end of the aisle.

"I was just talking to Newt... about-about the herbology homework. I was helping him." I declared, feeling as Newt began stepping back, as if to hide himself.

"Hmm... now why would you be helping a Hufflepuff?" He asked, curiously walking in our direction, forgetting the book he had left on the desktop.

"Because unlike our 'lovely' friends back in the common room, I'm well aware that they've been formulating something, and it has to do with me. I'm not daft Bastian, I've heard what they've said, and seen what they're planning. No amount of preparing will stop what's to come, believe me I've tried." I said, looking down.

He sighed, shaking his head at the ground before he looked up at me. "I told them it wouldn't work. Sophie, you must understand that everyone in the house including those who hardly know you, are simply trying to protect you. We all love you, some more than others, never forget that." He said, giving me a sincere smile.

"Nothing they try will work. I tried all summer Bastian, nothing is working! Now, please just let me be. I need to be alone. Spread the word around please. Yes, that includes the Blacks and Evangeline." I said, shaking my head.

I watched was he walked back to the desktop, picked up his book and left. Newt, who was still standing there, turned to me and gave me a small gentle smile.

"Everything is going to turn out great, don't worry." He whispered, before picking up three books, and beginning to leave.

"I'll get the books to you." I said, nodding towards him.

He nodded and disappeared in the same direction that Bastian had disappeared not a few moments prior.

I spent an hour or so reading Hogwarts: A History, once more, looking closely at Slytherin and Gryffindor. Leaving when the lunch hour started, and began making my way towards Hogsmeade, with a group of students who were heading in the same direction.

"Anna," I heard someone call me, causing me to jerk to a stop and turn quickly in confusion.

I watched as Seamus pushed through the crowd, slowly making his way towards me. I noticed a small, scrawny girl with pigtails, trailing behind the group, people who passed her occasionally shoving her.

"Who's that?" I asked him, watching as he turned and looked in the direction I turned to.

"Hmm? Oh, that's uh..umm.. Oh, Myrtle Warren. She's in your year I think." Seamus said as he began walking again.

I nodded, and made a beeline in her direction, feeling people's gazes as I did so, and Seamus following me.

"Hello." I greeted, watching as the frail girl flinched before looking up at me.

"H-e-llo." She stuttered.

"My name is Annamarie, this is my uncle Seamus. I'm in Slytherin, no I won't do anything to you. My uncle is in Ravenclaw like you." I told her, watching as she straightened a bit, keeping her head down.

I smiled gently at her and began pulling them both in the direction of Hogsmeade. Quickly reaching the small township, I lead her towards Honeydukes, buying a bag full of sweets, quickly pulling out some sweets and handing them to her.

"Oh, thank you. I-I'm not hungry." She uttered, shaking her head timidly at the handful of sweets.

"Take them. You look starved, it'll help you feel better." I said, pushing them into her hand.

"I'm going to the bookstore over there. I'll see you two back here in a few minutes." I said, smiling as I walked in the opposite direction.

Without realizing I lost track of time, and ended up staying in the book store longer than expected. I quickly bought what I need to buy and headed out the door in the late afternoon. The sky had darkened significantly, and the slight breezy in the crisp air had now turned into chilling, biting wind.

I didn't mind walking by myself in the late afternoon, it was later than I thought, I quickly realized as I stepped into the school grounds. It was just before dinner time, that much I knew since my stomach began grumbling in hunger as I walked in different direction.

"Anna!" I heard a familiar voice call me, I turned to see Tom and Leilah, along with Laura Parkinson and a few others walking briskly towards me, both their expressions emotionless.

"Leilah, something wrong?" I asked, confused, as I held the leather satchel I had purchased earlier, my hand pulling out a piece of caramel, quickly unwrapping it and throwing it into my mouth.

"Yes, the entire house of Slytherin and then some of the other houses are looking for you." She commented, looking down at her ebony hair.

I nodded, chewing through the piece of caramel, before swallowing. "Hmm. Excuse me. Why is that?" I asked, confused, as I slowly walked aimlessly.

"W-well, I-I think Headmaster was looking for you. Something about a request you made." Laura said, giving me a gentle smile.

I smiled back in response and nodding, already knowing what it pertained to and what was going to happen as began walking in the familiar direction of the ancient Whomping Willow. My heart began to race as I realized that my time in the house of Slytherin had suddenly expired, an ache began to seize my heart before I shook my head, clearing all the thoughts and continuing towards my path.

"Aren't you going to go see Professor Dippet?" Leilah asked.

"No, I already know what his response to my request is." I said, solemnly.

"Really, and...what-what is this pertaining to?" Tom asked, as he began walking beside me.

I decided to ignore his question, deciding that the less he knew the better and safer he'd be in the future.

By this time, I was already near the top of a hill. The ancient Whomping Willow tree's limbs moving erratically in the chilled air. I threw a quick glance at the group realizing that they had all either dispersed or were watching from a distance.

 _I already know what's going to happen, are you certain nothing can be done?_ Tom thought, as he grasped my hand with his mildly cool hand.

 _I'm sorry, Tommy. I-I've tried everything to change the outcome, but it's out of my hands. A force bigger than us wants us all to go through this._ I responded mentally, willing my lower lip to stop trembling.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tom? Can't-can't we delay this any longer?" Leilah asked me, fear clear in her voice.

"No, it can't Leilah. Beside it's going to happen either way, we can't wait any longer, the moon is full tonight... Now, I'm positive. I saw them coming in this direction. I've been studying them since the beginning of last year. They only come here during a full moon. It's very suspicious. Don't you think?" Tom whispered, the pained tome changing into one full of wonder.

"You know, Thomas. You're getting to be rather bothersome. Why didn't you do this with your minions, and leave Anna and I out of your curiosity quests... oh, pardon me, I forgot they're your 'friends'." Leilah quipped.

"Alright you two, be quiet." I hissed at them in annoyance. "Save your bickering for later. We have a-" I said before I was interrupted by a werewolf's howl in close range.

"Oh shit!" Tom hollered, taking a step back, trying to pull me back with him.

In the same exact moment, the growling animal turned in the direction of where we stood. I could feel myself gasp in fear as it quickly turned on its heels and began doubling back in our direction. We all panicked and began making our way, felt as Tom slipped his hand out of mine and quickly pulled me by my upper arm dragging my petrified form back.

Suddenly panicking a ran in a different direction not realizing that it was the direction of the Whomping Willow. Too late I realized that I was now too close to the ancient tree, as I tried to shift ground, I was side swiped by one of the tree's violently swaying limbs, knocking me to the ground before I felt another one of the heavy limbs drop onto me, everything going black and distorting after a loud snap was heard.

"Laura's been hit!" A distorted voice said, panicked.

Pain swirled in my stomach and radiated on every limb of my body, as I tried to push the black lethargic weigh off my body. I wanted to open my eyes, but my lids felt too heavy, the very twitching action occurring behind my lids, as I tried to pry them back hurt my already throbbing head.

Voices, distorted voices could be heard while I was surrounded by the same black waters, the lethargic weigh. I could feel as if the lethargy was lifted off of me like a heavy sack of potatoes. I could hardly recognize the voices. But I knew it was that of two different men and two different women, from the sound of them.

" We have no choice." One of the males said, gravity heavy in his withered voice.

"Doing this would be beyond cruel and unusual. It really isn't their fault that something happened tonight. Armando _say_ something. You surely can't let him do this it's utterly ridiculous." The woman said.

"We have no choice. The prophecy given, it-it all _points_ to _them_. They must be separated _immediately_. There is no other choice here, for our safety and their own, it has to be done." The elder man said.

"Surely you are not all daft as to think I will willingly give up _all three of my children_ because of some idiotic prophecy!" A feminine voice I recognized too well said.

"Dabria, I am not trying to tear your children away from you. I am merely suggesting, we adjust their memories for their own good. It is clear that after tonight, things between them have changed." The masculine voice, I now knew was Dumbledore said calm.

"No, what you, Mr. Dumbledore, are suggesting is that we _wipe_ _**their memories**_ , use a false memory charm to put new memories in their heads, and put them in _**separate**_ _muggle orphanages_! I am the child's guardian, and I will not let you do this. That is my final word." Merope said firmly.

" I can assure you that it is only for their safeties, Dabria." He replied, calmly.

"Over my dead body." Merope ground out, her body tense as I finally propped open my eyes .

"Merope." An all too familiar calm voice said.

"Lucy? W-what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I'm here to take you and Leilah with us." My mother explained, emotionlessly.

My mother was about to take Merope and my hand were bound, I can't stop any of this situation. Tom and I were going to be separated.

"What? No! You certainly don't think that leaving them in separate muggle orphanages is a great idea. Lucy, this is madness. They'll think we all abandoned them. Please try to see reason." Merope begged.

"I'm not willing to risk anything or anyone. This prophecy is going to put them in danger, as well as all of us here. We must do this. There is no other option. So, go and gather Leilah's thing, she is going to be attending the Beauxbatons Academy in France, starting the end of this week. Go we don't have time to argue." My mother ordered.

With a final glance at Tom and me, she left quickly to complete the task she was given, her shoulder's shaking as she quietly sobbed. One moment the room was quiet and the next only whooshing sound was heard within the room, before a flash of pale blue was seen all over the room, blinding me momentarily before everything went black.


	25. Author's Note

**This is not an update!**

 **Quick question to those of you who are reading the story. I am thinking about finishing the story in two or three chapters.**

 **If you want me to keep going with the story please review or pm me.**

 **Otherwise I will be completing it and posting the sequel. Thank you.**

 **~Mz. Izzy Nava**


	26. Chapter 25

I woke up in the infirmary, feeling like I was missing a limb. I felt confused as to what I was doing here since the last thing I remember is reading in the library with my friend Newt. I felt fear suddenly grip me as my eyes landed on a handsome boy laying in the cot next to mine, I knew him, I know I did. His features looked too familiar, and his hair and complexion felt and looked so familiar to me.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asked me, surprising me and making me jump out of my skin.

"Me? Oh, nothing, I was just flicking a piece of rubbish from your hair." I lied, feeling as my skin began to heat up.

"Alright, if you say so." He said, as he propped himself onto his elbows, his familiar deep forest green eyes staying on me.

"What's your name?" He questioned sitting up on the cot.

"Mine? Oh, its Annamarie Riel. Yours?" I asked, watching as he smirked at me, staring at me for a few more minutes before his lips pulled into a charming smile.

"It's Tom. Tom Riddle." He stated, smiling widely.

"Tom. Anna." Professor Slughorn called, as he stepped into the infirmary.

"Yes, professor." We answered at the same time, all the while keeping our gazes locked.

"I've just been informed by the Headmaster that you two are exemplary students. I am sorry to hear about the accident, no matter, you two seem alright now." He said.

We looked at each other confused, before turning to gaze upon the tubby man, his rosy cheeks told me that he had been running before he got here. It set my nerves on edge watching him prattle on about the tragic accident we had been in. Which my me wonder, what accident had we been in?

I looked around the room to realize that the room was practically deserted, a few beds were mussed as if someone had been laying in them and suddenly gotten up and left in a hurry.

"What accident Professor, sir?" Tom asked, confused, as he took my hand into his warm one, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The moment his hand clasped around mine I felt as if an electric current entered my body, my mind began to get different flashes of random things, but mostly the one person I saw was Tom. We'd met first year. The ring I bore on my middle finger told me that our friendship was more than so.

"A group of students had an incident with the Whomping Willow last night. I'm afraid to also say that one of the students' present was struck by one of the limbs of the willow tree and is now deceased." The professor said, shaking his head forlornly at the ground, as I snapped out of whatever state I was suddenly in.

Tom and I shared a nervous glance before turning back to Professor Slughorn, however, before we could ask who the student was Professor Dumbledore walked into the infirmary with the Headmaster.

"Ah. Miss. Riel, Mister. Riddle. How are you feeling today?" He asked, giving us each a gentle smile.

"Alright." We both replied.

"Wonderful. Now that you're all better, you can both go to your respective houses." Dumbledore stated smiling.

We both nodded simultaneously, watching as they left before I scrambled off the side of Tom's cot, and slipped on my leather boots.

"What house are you in?" He asked me, curiosity written on his face as he stood by the cot, slipping on his robes before waiting for me to do the same.

"Oh, uh. I-I don't kno-" I began before we were interrupted by a Gryffindor prefect.

"Riel, what are you doing roaming the halls with this Slytherin?" The boy asked, a sneer etched on his face.

"Oh, I-I'm lost." I explained confused, a dull pain began to pulsate on the back of my head.

"Lost? So, you decide to roam the halls with a Slytherin? What kind of Gryffindor are you?" The boy prattled.

"I-I was just-" I began as my eyes filled with tears.

"Now, I know you aren't bothering these students are you, Nott?" asked a tall, lanky familiar boy.

"Dolohov, what are you doing here?" The boy asked, his lips forming a thin line.

"My prefect duties, just like you should be doing, instead of bothering two third years. You aren't even on the patrol tonight." The familiar boy alleged.

"Whatever." The boy said before he scampered off.

"Tom, Anna. What are you two doing out here at this time of night?" He asked, concerned.

"She doesn't remember how to get to the Gryffindor tower." Tom explained as he put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed in comfort as I sobbed quietly.

"Nobb made her cry." The boy stated, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, look I'll let this slide this one time. Tom, since you two are best friends, you can come with me to take her to the Gryffindor tower. Don't cry, anymore we'd all forget if we got bonked on the head by the willow. I reckon you're lucky to be alive, both of you. Now let's not try for a second time, are we clear?" He asked as he lead us in the correct direction.

"I feel so lost." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Don't worry, it'll all come back soon enough." Tom whispered, letting his arm slide off my shoulders before he slid his hand back into mine.

We were just about to climb onto the ever-changing stairs when we ran into three Slytherin girls. They all seemed familiar to me, especially the one with big curly hair, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Bellatrix, what are you three doing out?" The boy I now knew was named Antonin asked shaking his head at them in amusement.

"Oh—we—we were just heading back to the common room." The taller one said.

He shook his head, "Keep moving." He commanded quietly as he continued to lead us towards this unfamiliar tower. When we got to a staircase another prefect appeared this time a girl.

"Tony Dolohov, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I was just leading Anna here to the Gryffindor tower, but now that you're here, why don't you show her where it is? Also remind her where her dormitory is." He replied calmly.

She nodded, before setting her blue eyes on me. "Well, come on then." She said, tilting her pigtailed head at me.

I nodded, turning to Tom and giving him a hug, and thanking Dolohov before following the skipping girl up the stairs and to a portrait with a fat lady. She stood with a bored expression on her face, a wine glass in one of her hands as she looked at us.

"Password?" She asked.

" _Quid Agis."_ The girl said, smiling up at her.

She nodded once before letting the portrait swing back to expose the entrance to the common room. It was covered in different shades of red and gold, this included the furniture, and drapery. Even the floors and rugs were made of a different shade of red and gold.

For an odd reason this room felt so strange to me, feeling that a different color belonged on my breast pocket instead of the lion and the red and gold colors of this house. I, however didn't utter a single word, even when the girl lead me up a different set of stairs and into a room that occupied three girls.

There were two red heads and a small pixie like girl sitting in their beds. They all snapped their heads in our direction as we entered.

"Millie? What's going on?" One of the red heads asked.

"Anna, here got lost, she doesn't remember anything since the accident so we all need to help her remember. Reintroducing yourselves will help." She said.

"I'm Millie by the way." She said, before skipping out of the room.

"I'm Alice, that's Lillian but call her Lily and this is Molly." The pixie said.

I nodded and smiled as I walked towards the empty bed. "That's your trunk over there." Alice pointed towards the trunk at the foot of the bed.

I walked towards it and bent down to open it, slowly pulling out a black night dress before turning and heading to the bathroom connected to the room.

When I got back to the room, I climbed into the bed and fell asleep in the bed assigned to me, feeling like I was missing limbs.


	27. Chapter 26

Over the course of the next few months, the friendship between Tom and I seemed to dwindle, I noticed a small pixie looking girl, that looked very much like Alice only snottier and meaner than her, I later learned that her name is Jane Sivorski, and she was a muggleborns. How she got into Slytherin was beyond me. She didn't seem to be the type to be in Slytherin, though her attitude said, 'I'm better than you' she was more average than me, half the time she got things wrong, her magic was lousy. If she'd spend half the time studying rather than looking at herself in the mirror, she'd probably be a better student here.

I was supposed to meet Tom at the library for a study session, but I realized he wasn't going to come I quickly began gathering all of my book into the bag Tom gave me as tears pooled in my eyes.

"He's done it again." Someone said, from the corner of the table.

I looked up surprised to see Dave Dolohov, and his elder brother Tony, standing there with sad expressions.

"Done what?" I asked confused.

"He never showed up, did he?" Dave asked, concern clear in his face.

I shook my head in response, a scowl forming on my face as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Your friend Newt, is over there. Why don't you go study with him? He helped me with a herbology paper I was writing earlier." Dave suggested.

I looked over at Newt, who sat entranced in a book he had on his lap. I felt myself suddenly become angry with Tom for breaking his promise yet again. I shook my head at both the worried brothers and turned to quickly make my way out of the library.

My breath was beginning to get labored from the anger and frustration that coursed through my body, but I felt another wave of anger hit me when I saw what was displayed before me just outside the doors of the library.

Standing there with her arms wrapped around Tom's neck as stood closely to him was Jane. I felt a wave of heat go through my body and before I could stop it I felt something hot leave my fingertips and hit just above where the 'happy couple' stood. I watched stunned as a burned patch appeared above where they both stood, causing them to spring apart.

"Did you see that?" Dave whispered to his brother as they stood next to me.

"I-I—I'm sorry. I—I have to go." I whispered apologetically to them.

I rushed past everyone who had just witnessed what I had done, and ran in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, feeling a pain begin radiating in my chest as I did so. I could feel someone rushing to follow me, but I didn't bother turning to see who it was.

I ran up the stairs, and down the hall stopping before the portrait of the fat lady. I saw her eyes widen as she took in my expression, before she looked behind me.

"Password?" She asked concerned.

"Quid Agis." I whispered, feeling as my eyes began to burn.

She nodded, quickly swinging back the portrait and letting me pass before slamming the porthole shut once more behind me.

I walked deeper into the common room, and took a chair that was in the corner of the room, feeling myself become numb as I stared blankly out the window into the horizon. The only sound in the room was that of the crackling fire in the hearth, leaving me to myself to think, that however lasted shortly, because the next sound I heard were those of four boys walking into the common room, laughing among themselves.

"Hello." One of them called as they all made their way towards me.

"Hello." I replied shortly, pulling out a book and setting it on my lap.

"What's wrong?" The boy with blue eyes and glasses asked, concerned.

"I—I…"I began before feeling my eyes get clouded once more, "Its just I feel so lost. I mean I can't remember anything from years ago, not even who my parents were or where I live." I muttered, frowning at the hearth.

"It'll come back, its part of the side effect from getting conked on the head." The boy soothed.

I noticed the other three boys stood a few feet away, waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember who you are. I'm Anna. Annamarie Riel by the way." I said, smiling as the three boys walked closer.

"James Potter, that tall bloke on the right is Remus Lupin, the mousy one is Peter Pettigrew, and this bloke here is my best buddy Sirius Black." He said, pointing to all of them as he introduced them.

I nodded my head committing their names to memory. Feeling as the anger I had felt earlier slowly burnt out.

"Oh, I almost forgot, see that girl over there?" James asked, giving his friends a sneaky smirk. "That one? The one sitting closest to the fire?" He asked.

I nodded confused, watching to see what he was going to do. I realized she was sitting with Alice, Lily and Molly chatting about something.

"That's my sister Torin Potter, she's my twin. Watch this. I guarantee it'll make you feel better. I promise." He directed as he slipped something out of his cloak pocket. He mumbled a spell under his breath and threw it.

I felt my eyes widen as I watched what looked like a soaked paper ball spin in the air countless of time before heading in the direction of the girls.

"Stop!" I gasped, shocked.

Everyone in the room watched as the ball stopped mind air before it began to spin again and headed right towards Peter and Sirius. It exploded spraying them and everyone else of close vicinity in a foul-smelling spray of purple.

"How'd in bloody Merlin did you do that?" James gasped, shocked as he spewed out some of the purple fluid.

"I-I don't know. I'm really sorry, please excuse me." I gasped, as I gathered my things and ran up the stairs heading to the girls' dormitories.

"Hehe. I like her." Sirius commented, amused just before I ran up the stairs.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry to say that this story is coming to a close. But you can read the sequel that I will be putting up shortly.**

 **The prologue is already up.**

I managed to submerge myself in my studies and avoid everyone and anyone. That was until a week before our year-end exams, I was walking out of the library after doing my homework and having a study session with Grisha MacLaggen, when I was suddenly yanked to the side, causing me to drop all of my things onto the stone floor.

In the time had I spent avoiding the a few people from my house of Gryffindor in the library. Upon further discussion it was relieved to me that they were heirs to the Founders of Hogwarts. Grisha being the heir of Gryffindor; a boy with hazel eyes, dark, cropped hair, so tall he almost had to duck in order to walk through the doorways- I later found his name to be Zachariah Smit- is the heir to Hufflepuff. The last but not least Genevieve Zambwit, the heir of Ravenclaw. Much like Rowena she was tall, yet slender, her beauty was enhanced, yet she wore no makeup to enhance it, her waist length ebony locks had a slight shine to it. Her dark and beady eyes never missing a thing.

After losing my things to the stone floor, I was quickly dragged into an empty classroom. I blinked several times before a few torches around the room lit up, when I finally got my slight back, I came face to face with Tom Marvolo Riddle, the boy I thought to be my friend.

"Tom?" I gasped out, shocked at his angry expression, a fierce scowl etched on his handsome face.

"Annamarie, what in bloody Merlin's beard were you doing out with that _girl?_ " He spat out at me. His voice harsher than I've ever heard it before.

I flinched back in response, feeling as if I had been slapped across the face. "Who? Grisha? You mean Grisha?" I stuttered, only receiving a nod a response from him.

"Oh, we were paired up this morning in Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore. We were to change our pets into either a water glass or a pocket watch. Since I didn't get one last year and wasn't planning to get one until next year, Grisha was nice enough to let me practice with one of hers. We were studying spells and trying to memorize them, so we didn't make any mistakes tomorrow in class." I explained.

He looked distressed for a second, he's green eyes seems to take a yellow green glow to it. I gasped in fear as I felt myself leave the present, only to realize that I was pulled into what our professor in Divinations class called a vision.

Vision:

 _Tom slowly making his way towards the restricted section of the library. He slowly made his way towards the history and spell section._

 _He pulled out a book, the book itself made a cold shiver run up and down my spine._

 _The three unforgiveable curses:_

 ** _Killing Curse:_**

 _Incantation: Avada Kedavra._

 _No survivors known as of yet. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known in the wizarding community and to all its kind. The effects are instantaneous and painless death._

 _The Killing Curse is an 'unblockable' curse, thus shield charms won't defend against it. It was invented during what is known the early Middle Ages by Dark witches or wizards. The curse created primarily as a means of quickly and efficiently slaying one's opponent in a duel. It can be assumed that this was a popular and frequently used curse in dueling._

 _Described as a jet or flash of blinding green light that 'illuminates every corner of the room' followed by a rushing sound, which causes the victim instant death. Victims of the Killing Curse are identified by the fact that they simply appear to have dropped dead for no biological reason._

 _The curse requires great skill in order to be performed correctly. You need nerve and ability._

 _There is no counter-curse since it is not possible to revive the dead. However, there are some exceptions to it:_

 _*: Sacrificial protection, which uses the power of love. However, one may dodge the green bolt, block it with a physical barrier, or the use of Priori Incantatem._

 _* The most effective method of surviving the Killing Curse is Sacrificial protection. The willing sacrifice for another, a manifestation of love, which is the most potent defense against the 'unblockable' Killing Curse._

 _\- Love is a powerful and mysterious branch of magic._

 _\- It gives those who experience it the ability to do very great things._

 _* Another defense employed against the Killing Curse is the creation of at least one Horcrux. The creation of Horcruxes is a preventive measure, created by a wizard long before he faces an actual Killing Curse attack._

 _-However, a Horcrux is less effective than Sacrificial protection, since it only allows a little more than the soul of the target to live, while the target's body still dies._

 _\- If one's has Horcruxes, they will, they will not be dead, but they will barely be alive and will be reduced to nothingness._

 _\- To living off of another, drinking Unicorn blood, using the Philosopher's Stone (if it exists) and creating a rudimentary body._

 _\- Horcrux: To contain fragments of a soul and prevent death._

 ** _Cruciatus Curse: also known as the Torture Curse_**

 _Incantation: Crucio_

 _A tool the Dark arts, one of the three Unforgivable Curses. Is one of the most powerful, and sinister spells known to the wizarding community and all its kind. When cast successfully, the curse inflicts intense excruciating pain on its victim. Considering that the curse does not physically harm the victim, it is possible that it only stimulates the pain receptors._

 _The pain the curse causes by the Cruciatus Curse is described as worse than "one thousand white-hot knives boring into the skin"_

 _The sensation of the curse is so intense that the person under the effects wishes for unconsciousness and even death, as a means of escape This pain can cause permanent mental injury if exposed to for prolonged time._

 _To successfully perform this curse, merely uttering the incantation is not enough. The wizard or witch must possess a deep desire to cause the victim pain. The curse's potency and results vary from caster to caster and its effects are expected to be rendered relatively ineffective when used by either those who are inexperienced or timid._

 _To this point there is no spell that can defend against the Cruciatus Curse._

 ** _Imperious Curse:_**

 _Incantation: Imperio_

 _A tool of the Dark Arts, and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding community and its kind. When cast successfully, the curse places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it._

 _It is also unique in that is the least harmful of the curses ( unless one counts the complete lack of free will) except if performed improperly._

 _The Imperious Curse was created during what is known as the early Middle Ages by dark witches and wizards. The curse was created for the coercion and brainwashing of others into slavery. Unlike the other Unforgivables, being subjected to the Imperious Curse- when adequately cast- is not an unpleasant experience, in fact, quite the opposite; the victim of an Imperius Curse is placed in a calm, trance-like state in which feeling of responsibility and anxiety is banished (drawing parallels to the muggle world's phenomenon of hypnosis)_

 _An adequately imperiused being is placed under the caster's total control and may be directed to do anything the caster wishes, including crimes such as murder, political corruption, embezzlement, and even suicide._

 _Also, while under the caster's control, the curse may endow the victim with whatever skills that are required in order to complete the task at hand, such as increased strength or allowing them to cast spells above their level._

 _It is possible for someone who has been Imperioused to place others under the curse as well._

 _When cast correctly Imperious Curse is terminated- for whatever reason- the victim becomes themselves again._

 _The Cruciatus, Imperius and Avada Kedavra Curses were not made unforgivable until the year 1717._

 _The smirk that Tom had on his face could only mean one thing, He was planning something, something big._

 _Suddenly as if playing an entire movie, I saw all of Tom Marvolo Riddle's life flash before my eyes within a few seconds. It wasn't going to be good._

"Dark Arts, Tom? Really? Why would you want to know about something like that?" I asked, voice shaking. I felt as if I had been hit in the stomach, the wind had been knocked out of me.

His forest green eyes widened, "How did... how did you know?" He asked me, eyeing me carefully.

"Do you want me to tell you? Fine, then take my hand and I'll _show_ you." I said, holding out my hand towards him.

He took it hesitantly, the moment my hand touched his, I brought back the future that I had already seen happening as soon as he decided to study the Dark Arts of Magic. I felt him tense beside me, for a second.

We watched together his future, as soon as the vision stopped I let go of his hand, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Though not everything was clear I can tell you that if you keep your course you will meet a horrible death. Goodnight, Tom Riddle." I said, as I tried to walk away from him.

"I will not let a filthy little _mudblood_ , like you, tell me what to do. I don't know how or what you just did a few seconds ago, but don't think for a second that this will deter me!" He growled, his voice suddenly taking at deathly edge to it.

"Think, say, and do whatever you want, Tom, I was just trying to be your friend. But whatever. Don't talk to me. Or better yet come find me when you decide to be a friend again. Not the arsehole that is standing before me." I said, pulling my arm out of his grip and running back towards Gryffindor Tower.

I was crying by the time I reached the tower, and the common room was practically deserted when I did walk through the porthole. I quickly found the corner seat empty and sat down, once again staring out the window as I let the tears fall. I hadn't heard anyone come, until the seats around me were occupied.

"Anna, what's wrong? Remus asked, as they plopped down on around me.

"Nothing." I quickly said, wiping my face with my sleeves.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. In fact, running all the way here, from who knows where isn't nothing." James said.

"Fine. I am crying, ok? What's it to you, anyway?" I sniffled.

"It seems to me like one of the males in the other three houses may need a good talking to." Sirius said looking down at his hands as if inspecting his dirty nails.

"Seems so, bud." James agreed.

"Guys, before we make any assumptions, you might want to hear the story. I mean, we can't just go around hitting every bloke here." Remus said, shaking his head at them amused.

"Look my friend and I had a falling out, it won't do anyone any good if you intervene." I said, feeling litter as I said that.

"Fine, but you got to tell us what happened." James held, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright. My friend Tom and I had a falling out, that's why I was so upset when you got here. He's my best mate. We've never fought before, not like this." I sniffled, as I explained.

"Friends are known to squabble now and then. Why is this any different?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Because this time, he-this time he called me a mudblood." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"Mud-wait, hold it. I thought nobody knew where you're truly from. Why does he think you're a mudblood?" James asked, confused.

"It's-it's the people he's been hanging around with. They're corrupting him." I explained plainly.

"That's crap and you know. Most if not all Slytherin are snakes." Sirius said.

I shook my head at him angrily. "See? This is why I didn't want to say anything; whatever problem Gryffindor have with Slytherin is your problem. I know for a fact that a few Slytherin are very nice people despite being in Slytherin, so, piss off Black." I stated before stomping off angrily.

"Anna. Anna wait!" He called after me, but it was too late I had already ran in the direction of the girls' dormitories, and no boy could come here.


	29. Chapter 28

I had already met Narcissa Black, her sister Andromeda, they had a third sister which I had yet to meet. I also met Lucius Malfoy, and a few other Slytherin. I had even come to become friends with them, that was until the whole debacle with Tom.

Later that evening, after a long crying jag and a shower to wash away the evidence. I walked back down into the common room and out the porthole in search of my things. I had only just gotten to the bottom of the stairs that lead to the tower, when I heard someone calling my name. Upon turning I discovered it to be Bellatrix Black, Narcissa's sister, rushing towards me with my books and bag in her arms. Her wildly curly black hair was bouncing everywhere as she walked briskly towards me, her dark eyes worried as she finally stopped before me.

"You are Annamarie, correct?" She asked, her voice soft yet rash as she spoke.

I nodded in response, confused as to why she had my things when she was nowhere in sight when everything happened earlier.

"Can I call you Annie? Or Marie?" She asked, as she handed me my things.

"Whatever you like, I don't mind. Honest, its better than the mouthful I have as a name." I said, as I reached up to put a section of my hair in the back of my ear.

"Wonderful, you can call me Bellatrix, Bella or Trixie. It's your choice, not to worry you're not the only one that has a mouthful of a name dearie." She said, leaning in as if to tell a secret before straightening up and skipping off without another word.

I realized I no longer had to go anywhere else, so I made my way back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Upon walking in through the porthole, I found Grisha looking down at a few pieces of parchment, a frown embedded between her brows.

We had a brief discussion before I went off to be feeling more confused than before. My brain began to feel a throbbing sensation seep into it as I began to feel a wave of vertigo hit me, black spots appearing before me before I felt the floor crash into me.

I woke up the next morning feeling different, and people told me so when they pointed out the crimson red, and golden streaks I now had in my hair. Lily said she had found me unconscious on the floor but decided to let me be and help me to bed instead of taking me to the hospital wing.

I was on my way to breakfast when I got the suddenly feeling of being followed, turning to glance at the person who was doing so. My gaze landed upon Tom , Luscious and Narcissa, who were walking closely behind me.

"Annie!" She called after me, pleading.

I shook my head still feeling the sting of the words Tom had accused me of being. He knew he was hitting below the belt, he knew it, yet he still did it. I knew he wanted to talk, and judging by the pleading-slash-guilty expression on his face, I knew he'd eventually try to corner me but I would prove it to be difficult, especially with my newly developing ability.

"Annie!" She called again.

I shook off the feeling I got when I looked into Tom's eyes and scowled at them before heading into the Great Hall to eat breakfast. I rushed towards where Lily, Alice and Molly, and now Grisha sat and plopped down unceremoniously, quickly grabbing some food and scarfing it down without a second thought.

"That's a lady." Sirius said smiling at me.

"Pith off." I muttered, chomping on a piece of toast and fried egg.

Sirius Black continued to persuade me, that it until one afternoon when James, Remus, Peter along with Black had crowded around a skinny, nervous looking boy with oily black hair.

"What's going on here?" I asked, interrupting them as they took turns levitating him.

"Anna. Oh-uh. We were just having a little fun with Snivellus, here right guys?" James asked around arrogantly.

"First of all, his name is Severus not Snivellus, and two, what you're doing is called bullying. Its wrong." I said, watching as Sirius lowered him to the ground before Severus quickly got to his feet and walked towards me.

Lily who had just walked into the courtyard, saw Severus's messy image and narrowed her eyes at the four Gryffindor boys.

"Lily, wonderful morning we're having…" James began giving her a slight smile.

"Ugh." She replied rolling her blue eyes at him.

"Sev, are you alright?" She asked, worried.

"Yes, am fine. I didn't need your help." He commented giving me a grimace.

"Sure, you didn't, the fact that you were suspended five feet off the ground told me you were handling it well." I said, deadpanned.

"Sev, be nice. You know what a toerag James and his buddies can be." Lily chanted.

"Ugh. Fine." He rolled his eyes at her. "Thank you." He said, before briefly walking away.

I smirked as I started at the boys, watching as their pants suddenly dropped to their ankles unexpectedly.

"You know, that's not very nice, Annie." James said chastisingly.

"Neither are your underpants." I replied deadpanned as I walked towards the hall way.

Sirius caught up with me a moment later, slowly pulling me to the side in the middle of the hall, the hall which happened to lead towards the library.

"Annie. Annie. Annie, please wait." He begged, letting my arm go as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What could you possibly want now, Black?" I asked, exasperated as I tapped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I-I just want to apologize for our unsensitivity the other day." He said.

"Right… alright. I accept your apology. Can I go now?" I asked, continuing the tapping of my foot.

"Look I-" He began before he was interrupted by Dave.

"Anna! Do you think you can help me with my Astrology paper?" He asked, as he rushed toward us.

"Of course, Dave. I'll help you now, come on, we've got three hours before dinner time. It should be enough to get some if not all of it done." I said, as I pulled my arm through the cork of his arm.

We had just gotten passed the doors of the library when Dave suddenly unwound his arm from mine and began pulling me towards the history section of the library.

"Look, I need to tell you something. Something that no one wants you to know." He whispered, rushed.

" Dolohov." Tom said, appearing out of thin air, his voice guarded.

I sighed, "This was your idea—to get me to listen and talk to Tom." I said, turning to look at Dave.

"No, it's a coincidence. Look Tom's only here because I asked him to come. We heard Potter, and his friends talking—" He began before Tom interrupted.

"Anna, we heard them talking about a wager. If you don't believe us. Then you should see for yourself." Tom said, looking at me unblinkingly.

I shook me head at him. "Why should I believe you? After all, why would a half-blood be helping poor mudblood me?" I asked shaking my head at him, pushing past both of them and making my way out of the library.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: **I am back. Sorry for the long wait, too many complications to name, and too many stupid people to deal with.**

 **Anyways, here's a short chapter... on with the story..**

I spent the rest of the week howled up in the one place I knew no one would search. The astronomy tower, it was peaceful to me, all my erratic feelings seemed to cease as I stared out at the lake surrounding the school. It was mesmerizing as I watched the sun reflect off the glistening water, the trees surrounding the lake swaying gently in the wind.

"You should know better than to come up here alone, especially at this time of day." Tom said, as he stood in the doorway, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

I ignored him and continued sketching on the piece of parchment I had brought up with me. "You know, if you keep following people around like you do, people will mistake you for some sort of nutter." I muttered, as I looked up again to finish sketching a few details of the swaying trees.

"You're still angry." He stated, stepping deeper into the room, his jaw flexing as he did so.

"No. I was angry the other day when you called me a mudblood. I was angrier the other day when you told me of the supposed wager James and Sirius along with his other friends. Now, I am just hurt, tired, and annoyed that you're still following me around acting like _I'm_ the one who insulted _you_." I replied, as I finished the sketch and slipped it into my diary.

I heard him let out a tired sigh. "Look, Anna, I'm-I'm sorry I called you a-a mudblood. I didn't mean it, I was simply angry that day and you happened to be the only person I saw at the moment, and used you to take my anger out on. I know it was below myself to insult you like that, you know I would never say anything like that to you. I care about you, you are one of the few true friends that I have here. Why would I want to hurt you like that?" He asked attempting to sit near me.

I shook my head at him, unwilling to look at him as he spoke. I reveled at the length of time it took for him to even acknowledge fact he was wrong, before finally turning to answer him calmly.

"It's been three weeks, Tom. It took you three weeks to find me and 'apologize' to me about the incident. Like I said before I'm no longer angry, I find that being angry at someone takes too much energy out of me, which I don't have at the moment, nor do I have the time… just so you know, its alright to be messing around with those girls, I'm not your girlfriend or anything of that sort, it's not like I'm going to get angry anymore. I mean, we hardly see each other, if at all; it seems we're growing apart. We're always going to be friends Tom, but for now I just need my space." I whispered, setting my diary and pen down.

"Anna, I—" He began before I interrupted him by shaking my head, while attempting to keep my tears at bay.

"Look, with everything that's been happening with me at the moment. I need to be alone to figure out what's wrong with me. I don't want anyone to get hurt if I can't - control myself. That's why I've been avoiding people. Please understand I need my space." I said, grabbing my things before walking across the room and down the stairs quickly.

By the time I had made it to the Gryffindor tower it was time wasted. It was now dinner time, sighing as I plonked my book and pen into my bedside table before puffing my cheeks and letting out the gust of air roughly before turning and heading out of the room.

"Anna." Grisha called as she made her way down the steps behind me.

"Gri. What's going on, you look like you've seen a ghost." I commented as I slowed my pace to let her catch up.

"I resent that." One of the ghost roaming around the castle muttered before disappearing into the stone wall.

We looked at each other gaping and wide-eyed before bursting into the peals of laughter. Quickly recovering before we headed down into the Great Hall.

Everyone was already sitting in the table. I had just sat down when Headmaster/ Professor Dippet approached the stand, looking around the room to silence them before he spoke.

"Good evening my students, it has come to my attention-" He began before a loud resounded bang was heard in the from somewhere in the room and all of the candles that floated midair blew out.

The room was now coated in suddenly darkness, besides the reflective spellbound ceiling only giving off enough light to for us to blink. The room began to grow tense as the uncomfortable silence stretched on. Suddenly, a resounding clap of thunder was heard around the room, causing everyone in the room to jump in the seats, including the professors at the front of the room.

"Everyone, keep calm. Prefects, lead your houses back to your dormitories, all of you are to remain there until the heads of your house come and get you. Quietly and calmly begin to head out." The Headmaster Dippet said.

Without even looking back, I quickly stood on my feet and began following the students from my house and our prefects back to the tower, not knowing what was occurring at the time within one of the courtyards of the castle grounds.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait for those of you who are still reading. I am currently dealing with a lot, and I've begun to lose the inspiration I had for my stories. The only one that is currently completed is Iniquity Approaches. I will finish posting that one soon, since this one almost coming to a close. Two to three chapters to go... maybe. Reviews help, so if you please.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter..**

 **Onto the story.**

For the rest of the night, we were given an hour extension past our usual lights out, or bed time. It was leisure, giving us a chance to do whatever we wished to do without the constant fear of having to check to see if anyone was watching us over our shoulder. Most of us, decided to go back to our dormitories after finishing our studies, laying in bed talking for the rest of the time, by the time lights out came most of us were already asleep, or halfway there.

Come morning, we were all up earlier than usual, the day still coated with darkness. The skies painted in dark gray and black hues from the previous night, with harsh winds whistling through the castle, making the trees quiver as it harshly blew through them.

"We better dress warmly today." Lily mutters as she pulled out a crisp uniform from her trunk.

I nodded, quickly pulling out my thick gray stockings, along with my skirt, a white crisp button down shirt, and my tie before I pulled out my winter cloak and my knit hat and scarf.

"Are we allowed to wear other hats?" Alice asked, curiously as she finished pulling on her winter cloak.

"I have no idea, but I'd rather get into trouble then catch my death in the form of a cold because of the weather." I replied as I stepped into my knee length boots.

The morning seemed to be normal, except for the fact that we were all herded into the common room. After gathering us in the common room, Ms. Bettie, the head of Gryffindor house explained the situation to us, the new rules we were expected to follow, along with the original ones. In the Great Hall.

 _ **All students were to be escorted to and from class by either a professor or prefect.**_

 _ **Classes are now going to last thirty minutes, and all study hall hours will be moved to before and after supper.**_

 _ **Along with changes to the eating hours. They shall be extended from one hour to ninety minutes.**_

 _ **Any detentions will now be on Saturday mornings and will last no longer than a quarter past noon.**_

 _ **All visits, and trips to Hogsmeade are canceled until further notice.**_

I watched as the Great Hall reacted to the new rules given, Grisha snorting next to me as she watched along with the rest of us.

"Is there a specific reason as to why we are not being escorted everywhere? What about when we need to use the lavatory, or need to shower? How are we going to go on doing our business if we're being passed around like a herd?" She complained after all of the excitement died down.

I shrugged my shoulders as I picked at the scrambled eggs on my plate, as I began feeling a dull ache on the side of my head began turning into a sharp searing pain. I began to feel something hot travel down my nose, and sweat dew on my forehead as everything around me began to spin before it blurred and I felt the complete darkness drag me under.

The last thing I remember is a familiar voice yelling my name before complete silence surrounded me.

I pushed against the gagging feeling I had begun to feel, I tried shaking my head, and limbs to get rid of the feeling but nothing seemed to be working. I had begun to tire when I suddenly began to see distorted images appear before me.

At first I was confused as to what i was seeing but then the images began to clear it was then that I realized what Tom and Dave had told me was true. Everything I was informed about Sirius Black was indeed true, I was merely a simple to for his amusement.

Disappointment, was indeed a mangy emotion to deal with but that was nothing compared to the anger I began to feel rise within me.

Weeks would pass before I saw those images play before my own eyes. But nothing compared to the utter pain I began to feel as I felt Tom and I's friendship dwindle as we grew further and further apart.


End file.
